Total Drama all over again
by Potterpalgirl123
Summary: Total Drama Allstars will never happen. Chris McLean is in jail so Blaineley takes charge of the show which is now on an exotic island due to complaints. Everyone will compete for 1,000,00 dollars. Will Chris come back as host or will Blaineley stay hosting?
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama All Over Again-

**Disclaimer- Don't own any of the seasons of Total Drama!**

**Warning: Just about everyone is out of character!**

**Note-Total Drama All-Stars never happened/ will happen! No flames! This my first fanfic!**

Chapter 1- The not so happy return of the campers

Blaineley stood on the old deck in front of Camp Wawaknakwa.

"Hello! I am Blaineley- she said starting to rattle off her long name.

Then an intern scurried on and whispered, "Uh, boss, the script writers told you to get to the point this time."

Blaineley glared at the poor intern, "Anyways, everyone will be competing blah blah blah… someone wins $ 1,000,000… blah blah blah… takes place on an exotic island because I need to host at an awesome place… OH! I'm hosting because Loser McLean is in jail! Okay that about covers it!"

The intern, who was still standing there, faceplamed, "I don't think that is what they meant!"

"Scram you intern!" Blaineley snapped, "What will happen next when the campers return on Total Drama All Over Again!

(Theme song)

"Oh, here comes Owen!" Blaineley announced

"WOO! Chris isn't hosting and Mildred is instead! YEAH!" Owen cheered.

"IT'S BLAINELEY!" she yelled.

"It's great to be at camp again with Al and Cody and Noah and Izzy and Gwen and Courtney and Duncan and Cody and Tyler and Izzy and Noah and Gwen and and… and…-"he squealed.

"Go stand over there!" she yelled, "You friend Noah is here so go bother him!"

Noah threw a Twilight book that hit Blaineley's head slightly messing up her hair.

"WATCH IT!" she snapped as she started fixing her hair.

"Noah, I thought you'd never throw a book at anyone!" Owen said.

"I hate the Twilight Saga so I throw them at people I hate. I obviously hate Mildred!" Noah explained dully.

"IT'S BLAINELEY!" she screamed once again.

"It's a shame you don't like your name, Mildred," Noah drawled, "Anyways, I'm going to need that book back!"

He walked over and picked the book up that lie at Blaineley feet.

"Humph! Here is Zoey!" Blaineley said.

"Hello old cast campers it is very nice to meet you both!" she greeting warmly, "I hope we can all be best friends!"

"HI THERE ZOEY MY NAME IS OWEN!" the loveable fat guy said shaking her hand, "I HOPE YOU ARE ON MY TEAM!"

"And I am Noah," the bookworm sighed, "Hopefully nobody will die during this 'fun' experience!"

"Is Mike here yet?" Zoey said hopefully.

"Does it look like Mike is here?" Noah asked her, "Is there a guy saying, 'Hi my name is Mike and I had MPD! I defeated it so now I'm just boring with no personality at all! At least I'm hot and have a girlfriend!'"

"Sorry for asking!" Zoey snapped rolling her eyes before really thinking through what Noah said, "And did you just call my boyfriend hot?'

"No…"

Zoey looked at him for a split second before saying, "At least Anne Maria isn't here!"

"Now here's Anne Maria!" Blaineley said.

"AH CRAP!" Zoey shouted.

"Language!" Noah muttered.

"Noah, use your Twilight book!" Owen said.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU RED!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Oh snap, a Snooki copy-off!" he yelled throwing another Twilight book.

"MEH POUFFE!" she yelled and fell into the lake hair- first.

She got out dripping wet reapplying her fake tan. She also had to respray her hair.

"I'm going to have to spray meh hair 40 more times!" she pouted, glaring at Noah.

"Oh no! That sounds horrible!" Noah said sarcastically, pretending to care.

"HI I'M OWEN!" he said again.

"Quiet fatty!" she ordered spraying hairspray in his face.

"YUM HAIRSPRAY!" he squealed, "How did you know that I love hairspray?"

"Ew! He actually likes that?" Zoey asked disgustedly.

"Of course he does," Noah replied, facepalming at his friend's stupidity.

"Moving on, here's Ezekiel!" Blaineley said.

"Yo, yo, yo! Zeke's in the- AAAHHHH!" he announced, but Anne Maria started spraying him like she did Owen.

"YOU GAVE ME A FAKE DIAMOND! I COULDA WON IF YA DIDN'T!" Anne Maria shouted.

"I… didn't… know it… was… fake, eh?" Ezekiel coughed.

"Whoa whoa! Anne Maria give him a break!" Zoey said.

"Oh no Zoey. Snooki needs to proceed because Zeke turned into a monster!" Noah pointed out.

"Yeah he did far worse though," Owen brought up, "He threw the million dollars into a volcano!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" Zoey said.

"NOT ZEKE!" they all shouted.

"Why do you hate me, eh?" he asked.

"You're a sexist!" Owen said, "How could you hate girls!"

"You are very creepy!" Noah said, "Plus you ripped off Golem from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings! You didn't even get the copyright!"

"YOU MADE MEH LOSE AND INSULT MEH BEAUTY!" Anne Maria yelled spraying him again.

"What…is that…supposed…to mean?" he asked.

"Don't worry about her!" Zoey told the prairie boy.

"Here is B!" Blaineley said.

"HI B I'M OWEN!" he shouted getting an eye roll from Noah.

B just shrugged not really caring. This shocked the new contestants because B was a little more outgoing even though he never spoke.

"If ya wanna win fat computa lova, ya gotta talk!" Anne Maria pointed.

"Be nice!" Zoey said.

"Ya stole mah Vito!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Vito isn't real!" Zoey shot back.

"Better love story than Twilight," Noah muttered, getting Owen to start laughing.

"EEEEEEEEEE JUSTIN IS COMING!" Blaineley screeched.

Justin had his narcissus smile planted onto his face. Noah and Ezekiel groaned and Zoey rolled her eyes because she had experience with gorgeous boys. B simply frowned. Owen screeched and Anne Maria dropped her hairspray because he was so hot.

"Well hello there!" Justin greeted in a fake warm tone, "Hello Noah and Zeke!"

Zeke just groaned and Noah hit him with another Twilight book that hit him in the nose.

"Why my face Noah?" Justin asked, "That hurt and now my modeling career could be over because of you!"

"Because vulnerable idiots like you deserved to be hit in the face!" Noah snapped, "Plus it'd be a great thing if your modeling career ended!"

"Hello Owen!"

"OMG! JUSTIN'S BACK!" Owen squealed squeezing him to death.

"You can let go now…" Justin wheezed,

"Okay!"

"Hello new cast!"

B did nothing, Zoey rolled her eyes, and Anne Maria squealed.

"Why don't you people like me?" Justin wondered, "Well I hate that shade of red and I hate Jersey Shore!"

Then Zoey and Anne Maria were on the verge to beat him up. Luckily for Justin, the next person came.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy! I'm back!" a voice announced.

"Dakota," Blaineley brought up.

Dakota's skin was no longer orange, but she was tanner than before. She was still kind of tall, but her hair was normal although she had green hi lights.

"Dakota, you're normal again!" Zoey cheered.

"Yes! With my share of Cameron's money, I was able to go to an exotic spa where they treat people with those problems, BFF!" Dakota explained.

"Yeah!" Zeke chimed in.

"Nobody cares about you Zeke!" Anne Maria yelled spraying him.

"Okay! Go stand over there!" Blaineley said, "Now here's DJ!"

"NO! I WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!" Dakota yelled.

"Too bad!" Blaineley yelled.

Dakota crossed arms and stood by Zoey.

"Hey everybody!" DJ greeted calmly until he realized he was at the abandon camp, "Why are we back here?"

"Don't worry you won't be competing here, it'll be somewhere else that you haven't been before," Blainley reassured.

"Well that's good!" DJ sighed, "I hope I won't be cursed there!"  
"DJ, you were never cursed at all," Noah told him, "Chris just did that because he thought it'd bring up ratings!"

"WHAT?!" DJ yelled, "I AM GOING TO BEAT THAT FOOL UP!"  
"That isn't nice though!" Zoey said, "Even though Chris was mean, it isn't right to say that!"

"I DON'T CARE!" DJ yelled at. At that point, everyone decided not to talk to DJ.

"Move, it's Courtney!" Blaineley freaked.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M PUTTING UP WITH HER AGAIN!" DJ screamed.

"She sounds mean!" Zoey said.

"I can't wait to listen to constant complaining!" Noah groaned and stared at Owen who was hiding behind him, "What the heck?"

"She's scary…" Owen squeaked.

"I can't stand whiners like her!" Justin mumbled, "Even though she is really hot!"

And she's… playing the guitar?" Blaineley added.

"_Gwen is a boyfriend kisser and her makeup is super ugly and nobody even likes her! Duncan is very stuuupid!" _Courtney sang off key whileplaying guitar.

Anne Maria was so pissed off that she threw her guitar into the lake and Noah hit her with a Twilight book.

"MY GUITAR!" she freaked jumping into the water to go get it.

"Thank goodness she's gone!" everyone sighed in relief.

"Here is Lindsay!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!" Lindsay said cheerfully.

"I'm rememba ya from last season and dat fashion show!" Anne Maria said.

"Yes that poor Sasquatch had so many problems… Hey! Maybe we could do a challenge with Mr. Frank Sasquatch!" Lindsay said.

"Uh Lindsay, we are doing the show somewhere else," Blaineley brought up.

"Okay Mildred!"

"That's the first time Lindsay said someone's name correctly!" Noah realized.

"No! MY NAME IS BLAINELEY!" she exploded.

"That's funny! You don't even know your own name!" Lindsay giggled walking over and chatting up a storm with Dakota.

"Here is Trent,"

Trent had his guitar. He was acting a bit strange.

"WHAT?! I'm NOT the ninth person here, but the twelfth?" Trent yelled, outraged, "I need to eliminate some people.

He pushed B, Zoey, and DJ into the water.

"Good enough," Trent muttered.

"Hey Travis!" Lindsay said.

"It's Trent, Lindsay!" he pointed out, "I was on the same team as you for two seasons! Even though those teams were evil because they didn't have nine people on them!"

"Trent? What was that for?" DJ asked, "THAT WAS MEAN!"

"Yeah! Now I'm soaked!" Zoey agreed.

B had an irritated look on his face.

"You guys were here before me," Trent explained, "I had to push you guys in so I could be ninth!"

"Not this again!" Justin yelled.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked.

"Nine is my lucky number!" Trent answered for Justin.

"We can all tell!" Anne Maria said.

Courtney finally got her guitar back, but was drenched.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Go stand over there you both aren't creating drama like Noah and Lindsay and Anne Maria and such!" Blaineley snapped.

"What?! Everyone loves me!" Courtney yelled, "I AM A FAN FAVORITE!"

"I hate you!" Noah said.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"There are nine people not creating drama!' Trent sang, "And I'm one of them!"

"Just stand over there!" Blaineley snapped.

"Greeting Mildred, your aura is dull as usual!" a voice announced.

"AH- oh hey Dawn,"

"Yes yes. I see the usual auras from my fellow campers," she said.

"HI MY NAME IS OWEN!" he said.

"Hello Owen. Your aura is aquamarine. You are very cheerful person and is willing to make friends," Dawn told him.

"Coooooollllllll!" he said.

"I don't believe that shit!" Noah yelled.

"But it is real!" Dakota said and the new cast nodded their heads.

"It is very real Noah!" Dawn said, "Courtney's aura is pure black!"

"Not true!" Courtney protested.

"It is true ya idiot!" Anne Maria yelled, spraying her.

"We don't need advice right now. Go stand over there!" Blaineley snapped.

"Your time hosting total drama will be cut short!" Dawn announced.

"Just go stand over there!"

"Gwen is here!"

"Ugh I hate everything! All you people annoy me!" Gwen groaned, "Except for Duncan!"

"BOYFRIEND KISSER I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT NOW-"Courtney sang to her face.

Gwen pushes Courtney back into the lake.

"AHHHH-"Courtney screamed as she fell, but quickly got out.

"Please people leave me alone!" Gwen sighed.

"Your fans won't be very happy! Now here's Sierra!" Blaineley said,

"EEEEEE I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER MILDRED!" Sierra squealed, "LIKE IN 3RD GRADE YOU PEED YOUR PANTS!"

Everyone started laughing they're heads off. Blaineley turned as red as her dress.

"Okay moving on!" she said quickly.

"AWWW!" everyone sighed.

"Tell us more Sierra!" Anne Maria begged.

"OOHHH! People like my blog talk! Yay!" Sierra squealed.

"OMG! Do you have any blogs about me?!" Dakota asked.

"YESS!" Sierra said back.

"YAY!" Dakota cheered.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh God! There is the next Katie and Sadie!" Noah moaned.

"Now here is Jo!"Blaineley announced.

"Hmm… it looks like there is a bunch of losers. I got this game in the bag!" Jo notified.

"Ya do realize dat you lost to a bubble boy, dat Vito stealer, dat ginga kid, and anotha athlete?" Anne Maria pointed out.

"Says the Jersey Shore reject that quit for a _**FAKE **_diamond!" Jo shot back.

Then Anne Maria slapped Jo straight across the face and before anyone knew it, Jo fought back.

"Hey look, a cat fight!" Noah sneered.

"I bet Jo wins!" Courtney said.

"No, I think Anne Maria!" Gwen said.

"And don't ya doubt meh agin!" Anne Maria yelled as she beat Jo.

"Told you Courtney!" Gwen said.

"Humph!" Courtney said.

"Now here is Lightning!" Blaineley said.

"SHA-LIGHTNING!" he screamed.

Then he did a perfect back flip into the water splashing Dakota.

"Watch it!" Dakota spat.

"Wow! I don't think Vito could do that good!" Anne Maria said.

"Well, sha-Vito is a loser!" Lightning said.

"And Svetlana is the one that is good at gymnastics!" Sierra corrected.

"Nu uh! Vito is the hottest, strongest, most adventurous, and best at gymnastics!" Anne Maria hissed.

"FYI! Vito disappeared forever!" Zoey said.

"Well that's a relief because I was going to break up with him because Lightning is so hot and strong!" Anne Maria announced.

"SHA-YEAH!" Lightning cheered.

"Yay a new couple… MOVING ON! Izzy is here!" Blaineley announced.

"Izzy is here!" the crazy red head cheered repeating what Blainelely just said.

"Now you are speaking like that jock Lightning," Gwen groaned.

"Hey! Lightning is the smartest!" Anne Maria snapped.

"But I'm the hottest!" Justin pointed out.

"No you're not! You are the ugliest!" Noah snapped.

"Ya! Noah is the smartest!" Izzy said.

"B is being quiet. Where is this not surprising?" Jo brought up.

"Oh shut up you dumb assed she-man!" B snapped.

"Holy shit! That guy talks! Now all he has to do is add eight more letters onto his name!" Trent said.

"Language!" DJ chided, "The 's' word belongs in the toilet! My mama said you should never use that word! YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Well heck yeah I talk! Why wouldn't I?" B said.

"I knew he talked. I'm surprised you guys didn't know this," Dawn said.

"Izzy hates people who don't talk!" Izzy said, "Usually I sacrifice people who don't talk to Trent's god, Doctor Nine!"

"It's true!" Trent agreed happily, "Since nobody likes the mute people anyways, we sacrifice them!"

"Now here comes Geoff!" Blaineley said.

"What sup dudes!?" Geoff asked.

"A lot!" Owen replied, "Like Anne Maria beat up Jo and Courtney plays the guitar and B talks and and and and…"

"That's cool man! Who wants to party?" Geoff asked.

"NO!" Blaineley yelled, "Not everyone is here yet!"

"Oh okay then, geesh!" Geoff said, "You are a lot meaner and ugly from what I remember!"

"At least I am a good hostess!" Blaineley snapped.

"You are so good that they fired you!" Geoff shot back.

"Whatevers!" Blaineley said with an eye roll.

Then Beth arrived.  
"Hi guys!" Beth greeted.

"Hey everybody! Brittany is here!" Lindsay said.

"OMG! Brittany Spears is here?!" Dakota squealed.

"No, I'm Beth!" she told them.

"Actually the name Beth is better than Brittany!" Lindsay said.

Blaineley left to get a latte because she was currently annoyed with everyone. She left DJ in charge.

"AH! Alejandro is here!" he yelled, "THAT SPANISH DEVIL FRAMED ME!"

"Noah! Get a dictionary!" Izzy yelled.

"Sorry I only have this Twilight book!" Noah said.

"Hola amigos!" Alejandro greeted as Noah hit him in the face and he fell into the water, "Why Noah?"

"That's what you get for eliminating me!" Noah snapped.

Alejandro finally got out of the water and when he walked pass people, they booed at him.

"Hey Sierra, here comes Cody!" Blaineley said, coming back and not spending time on Alejandro.

"EEEEEEE! CODY!" Sierra squealed.

As Cody walked off, Sierra ran up to him and squeezed him to death. Everyone knew they were now friends and that Cody was now used to getting squeezed to death. Instead of accepting the hug, he passed out because Sierra was squeezing him so hard.

"Way to go Sierra!" Noah snapped.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Sierra yelled, "Cody actually likes me!"

"Cody just _loves_ people who could kill him!" Noah said gesturing to Cody.

"OH NO! MAH CODYKINS!" Sierra wailed.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Geoff asked.

"As a CIT, I know CPR!" Courtney said proudly.

"Actually guys, I was faking it," Cody said as he got up.

"Wow! You are such a good actor Cody!" Sierra swooned and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Katie and Sadie are here!" Blaineley sighed.

"Those pagans!" Trent yelled, "There is only two of them! There should be nine! Plus they stalked me for eight days! You don't know how mocking that is!"

"THEY KEPT ON STALKING ME! THAT IS TERRIBLE!" DJ shouted.

"They kept on following me and that damaged my looks!" Justin complained.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!," they screeched.

Noah grabbed another Twilight and threw it at them both and they both fell into the lake.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" they said.

"…..and my great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle grandpa invented the word ow! Before him nobody knew if someone was hurt or not." Staci blabbed.

"There's Staci," Blaineley sighed.

"Staci, your aura shows that you are lying!" Dawn said, "We all know that you are doing this because you want to be cool, but it only makes you a terrible person!"

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great auntie invented terrible people! Before her people were excellent!" she said.

"Actually, that happened when Adam and Eve ate the apple and sin came into the world," Zoey said.

"Sha-Lightning is going to sha-kick your ass!" Lightning yelled.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle invented kicking people's ass. Before then, people punched people's-"

"I DON'T CARE YOU IDIOT!" LeShawna yelled slapping her face.

"Oooowww… was a word invented by my great-great-" she said.

"WE KNOW!"

"Now Tyler is here! Leshawna just came!" Blaineley informed.

"Hey everybody! Look at my perfect flip!' Tyler yelled.

He failed once again after hitting his head. Everyone held in laughs.

"STOP!" Tyler whined.

"Once again, you failed!" Noah said.

"He's sha-right!" Lightning agreed.

"Hey!" Tyler snapped.

"Moving on, here's Sam!" Blaineley said.

"Yes I finally beat level 5 of the 88th realm of Mario Bros. 17!" he cheered.

"SAMMY!" Dakota squealed.

"Hey Dakota, heh heh!" he said.

"Where did I see this coming?" Gwen sighed.

"Did you see me and Geoff coming?" a warm voice asked.

"Bridgette!" Gwen said.

"BRIDGEY-BEAR!" Geoff yelled.

They both started making out.

"I think I'm going to be sick! " Jo mumbled throwing up on the side of the deck.

"Okay that's enough of that! Duncan's coming!" Blaineley said.

As he walked off, Courtney ran up to him and started singing.

"DUNCAN IS STUPID AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM! HIS FACE IS SO UGLY!"

Out of irritation, he pushes her off the dock. She got back up, but was soaked.

"Oh no! Heather is here!" Blaineley said.

"Bella, Edward, Jacob, don't fail me now!" Noah murmured.

"Don't you dare throw a Twilight book at her!" Justin growled.

Noah did anyways, but Heather caught it and threw it back at him.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Noah yelled.

"Well, it's your own fault for throwing it at me!" Heather pointed out, "I am obviously too pretty to have books thrown at me!"

"That was invented by my great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle grandpa!" Staci brought up.

"YOU ALREADY TOLD US THAT!" LaShawna yelled.

"Geee sorry!" Staci said.

"Shut up you losers!" Heather yelled.

"Be nice!" Zoey said.

"Ya can't tell people to be nice!" Anne Maria told Zoey.

"Finally! Someone with a little sense!" Heather said relieved.

"Moving on to Brick!" Blaineley said.

"Brick McAurther reporting for duty!" he yelled.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO REPORT TO!" Duncan snapped, "Stop being such a dork!"

"I know right!" Jo agreed.

"Heeeeeyyyy!" Brick said.

"BORING!" Blaineley yawned, "I know Cameron won't do much either!"

"Hello Mildred!" Cameron greeted.

"IT'S BLAINELEY!" she yelled.

"Well that did enough for me!" B said.

"He talks?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I do!" he yelled.

"Well sorry for asking!" Cameron muttered.

"That's why I eliminated him!" a voice brought up.

"There's Scott," Blaineley sighed.

"So it wasn't sabotage?" Dawn asked irritably.

"Yes and no. Yes to get him eliminated and if you think of it that way. No if you realize it isn't natural for people to have more than one knife in their jacket!" Scott explained.

"It isn't natural for people to go hunt kitchen rats with their pappy!" B shot back, "I thought you and Alejandro were robots!"

"We were until we got treated!" Alejandro pointed out.

"Nobody cares about you!" LeShawana yelled.

"Or Scott!" Zoey yelled.

"I care and that is all that matters!" Scott smirked.

"Here comes Eva," Blaineley quivered.

"I HATE YOU ALL ESPECIALLY YOU RED HEADED FLOWER GIRL!" she yelled.

"You want to try me?" Zoey asked.

"You want stand a chance against me!" Eva brought up.

But Zoey gave Eva a real fight. Then people were cheering for them and betting money.

"While this fighting is going on, I'm going to say that Mike is coming," she said.

"Hello everybody!" he said,"Zoey?"

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! KO! Zoey wins!" Geoff said taking place as the referee and held up her arm.

"I beat you Eva!" Zoey cheered, "Mike!"

"Zoey!" he said.

"My great great great great great great great great great great great pappy George!" Staci said ruining the moment.

"STACI!" everyone yelled.

"Now we have a new person. Here's Sammyoe!" said Blainley.

He had dirty blonde hair almost the length of Alejondro's his skin was a little tan and wore a green shirt with a big red star on it and blue athletic pants he was very skinny and had colorful sunglasses and his eyes were glowing for some weird reason.

"Hi Mildred!" Sammyoe greeted

"IT'S BLAINLEY!" Blainley snapped

"Oh sorry Mildred I thought your name was Blaineley," Sammyoe said, "Everyone knows that isn't a real name! It's just a name you made up because your name is an old lady name!"

Everybody bursted out laughing.

"Idiots," Noah said throwing a Twilight Book at him but Sammyoe caught it and set it on fire.

"We could be friends," Noah said, "But seriously, that was my only Twilight book! How am I going to hit people the rest of the summer with it?!"

Then Anne-Maria sprayed her hairspray at him.

Then Sammyoe got really mad and chucked her hairspray 5 miles away and then he heard someone say GOSH. And then Courtney played her guitar so the irritated Sammyoe broke her guitar and threw it in the lake

"MY GUITAR!" Courtney cried.

"My hairspray!" Anne-Maria said.

"My great-great-great-great-great uncle grandpa!" Stacy said.

"Shut up!" Sammyoe said.

"Idiots!" Harold yelled, "Who threw this can of hairspray at me?!"

"Gimme that freak!" Anne Maria yelled snatching it from him and sprayed it at his face.

"GOSH! Who threw it?!" Harold asked.

"Me!" Sammyoe said.

"Curse you for lack of knowledge! My Sensei will karate chop you!" Harold yelled.

"Says the geek who got hit in the head with a can of hairspray!" Sammyoe snapped.

"GOSH!" he said, "I have mad ninja skills!"

"No you don't dweeb!" Dakota snapped, "Sam does!"

"Surprise ambush!" Sam yelled kicking the annoying geek in the nuts.

"What the heck was that for?" he yelled.

"Because you suck!" Sam said.

"Now, we have one last person!" Blaineley said, "I might have had to capture her from her mansion!"

Two interns came with a girl with long black hair. She wore a purple tank top with jean shorts. Her arms were being held back by the interns.

"Let go of me!" the girl demanded.

"No!" the first snapped.

"Fine! You leave me no choice!" the girl sighed.

She kicked them both in the nuts and pushed them off the deck. Many of the campers were impressed.

"MILDRED! I'm supposed to be watching the season on my flat screen at home not actually compete! When my daddy is out of trouble, you're dead!" the girl yelled.

"I'm the host of this show now!" Blaineley smirked, "And you're competing!"

"WONDERFUL!" she said sarcastically, "And they think they didn't sign up for this, I didn't sign up at all!"

"So, who are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm Chrissie!" she responded.

"That's a pretty named!" he said.

"Of course it is!" Chrissie boasted.

"You're hot!" Cody said.

"You do realize you aren't available?" Chrissie pointed out, "I'm not stupid! I've seen the show 5,000 times because…"

"We have another Sierra," Gwen moaned.

"I'm Chris McLean's daughter!" Chrissie finished.

"I wish she was a fan girl now!" Cody sighed, "At least she is as hot!"

"OMG! YOU ARE CHRIS'S DAUGHTER!" Sierra squealed.

"Your dad is sha-stupid!" Lightning shouted.

"If he were stupid then none of you would be here!" Chrissie retorted.

"We are out of time people! So come back next time!" Blaineley said, "See what happens next on total drama all over again!"

"But sha-Lightning wants to sha-stay and find out now!"

Too late, the show ended.

**So how did you like it so far? I know this was a bad place to stop, but the next chapter will come up soon! What do you think of the two new people? Sammyoe (my brother's OC) came to make friends and Chrissie (Chris's daughter and my somewhat OC) came by force. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2-Evil Lurks

**Total Drama all Over again**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything except for the OCs.**

Chapter 2

"Last time on Total Drama all Over again," Blaineley started.

"Only five minutes have sha-passed," Lightning sighed.

"SHUT UP! I AM SUPERIOR AND YOU ARE JUST AN IDIOT!" Blaineley yelled, "Both casts met up and-"

"You do realize this is the same episode and everyone knows what is going on," Beth said flatly.

"Let's just get on with the show!" Noah shouted.

Blaineley scowled.

"This season, we had to tone things down a bit because of what happened last season," Blaineley, "I am obviously too gorgeous to go to prison and to stay here so we are competing somewhere else."

"Finally!" Heather cheered, "I don't give a crap about what happened last season because I didn't compete or get any money!"

The new cast glared at Heather.

"I nearly got eaten by Chris's mutated plant!" Cameron yelled.

"I became ugly! Now I am superhot and famous!" Dakota said, "Plus I have a really awesome boyfriend, teehee!"

"Since the government told us we can't put you guys into any danger because radiation, toxic, blah blah blah blah I don't care, this season will take place on some exotic island where we will make you do random challenges!" Blaineley explained, "We are only doing this because Mr. Milton and Chrissie's aunt refused that they'd be put into any harm or else they'd sue us. Sammyoe also threatened to throw me into a volcano…"

Everyone looked at Sammyoe curiously.

"You guys would probably do the same!" Sammyoe protested and everyone nodded.

"One thing they didn't make us get rid of is Chef's cooking!" Blaineley told them.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Owen cheered, "His cooking is top quality!"

"At least somebody likes my cooking," Chef grumbled, "The rest of you are UNGREATFUL MAGGOTS!"

Nobody really cared about Chef's insult because it was kind of lame. Blaineley glared at Chef.

"Now everyone get onto the boat!" Blaineley ordered, "Get into a single file line- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Nobody listened to Blaineley or even heard her because they trampled her. Even Chef marched over her. When she stood, she was covered in foot prints and her dress was ripped up. She was not pleased, but her just applied 10 layers of makeup and continued.

She strutted to the cheapskate boat where everyone was waiting for her, impatiently.

"A soldier that is late deserves to do 20,000,000 pushups!" Brick yowled, "Your time starts now mam!"

"No I will not do pushups because I'm too cool!" Blaineley snapped pushing him into the water, "Let's go Captain Chef Hatchet!"

Chef, wearing a captain hat, started driving. Everyone was on the boat except for Brick, but most of the cast didn't care. However, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron did.

"Hey, that isn't very nice!" Mike yelled.

"Captain Chef, we need to turn around, Brick isn't on!" Zoey said.

"He could be seriously hurt!" Cameron agreed.

"Shut up! He needs the muscle because all he has is a bunch of body fat!" Jo retorted.

"Welcome to my life!" Eva muttered.

In the end, Blaineley refused to turn around for Brick. To everyone's luck (or at least Mike, Zoey, and Cameron's), Brick was swimming after the boat. Then, he climbed back on.

"Oh come on! You weren't supposed to swim after the boat!" Blaineley yelled.

"Too bad mam, you also have 20,000,000 pushups to do," Brick said.

Blaineley started squealing and throwing a temper tantrum. Most of the cast found it funny. Sammyoe started videotaping it on his phone. Some people were ticked off, like Gwen and LeShawna.

"I can't believe I was _dragged_ onto this," Chrissie groaned.

"Don't worry, it is fun when you got friends competing with you!" Zoey said smiling.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face." Chrissie said flatly before stomping over to Heather and saying, "These people annoy me!"

"They are all annoying! Stick with me and everything will be fine," Heather said.

"If you backstab me, I will leave you on the streets and stripped of the million if you win. If you don't, everything will be just fine," Chrissie threatened.

"Deal," Heather said.

"Okay we are here!" Blaineley announced, "Everybody form a line-"

Too late once again: the whole cast started shoving each other to get off first. Blaineley quickly got off so she wouldn't get trampled and to her luck, Harold fell into the water.

"Ha! What a sucker!" Sammyoe snickered.

"GOSH! IDIOTS! Now I am drenched because of your stupidity!" Harold snapped.

"You were stupid not to get out of the way!" Courtney yelled, "You got me eliminated so you deserve it! I was going to win $1,000,000, but you ruined everything! I hate you all-"

"Shut up!" Anne Maria groaned and sprayed her hairspray into Courtney's face.

"Hey! I am a CIT! I am like so smart! You shouldn't be spraying me! I'm irreplaceable!" Courtney ranted.

Blaineley blew an air horn in her ear which made everyone jump, "Everyone shut up so I can show you camp!"

Blaineley led them through a forest area and to the Mess Hall. It was just like the one at the old camp. Everyone groaned because it was disgusting like the one at camp.

"This is the Mess Hall where you'll be eating Chef's delicious food three times a day!" Blaineley announced.

"I have nine meals," Trent said, "It would be upsetting my god Doctor Nine and he'd kill you!"

"I don't care," Blaineley said.

"One day, he will rule," Trent said darkly and everyone rolled his eyes at him.

"Can we move on, I am sooo bored!" Dakota whined.

"OMG! Me too!" Lindsay said, "We should be BFFs!"

"Shut up! You are giving me headache!" B snapped.

"Just staring at you gives me a headache!" Scott groaned and the two started fighting.

"In season one, everything was somewhat okay but this is complete chaos!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"At least you have me!" Geoff said and the two starting making out.

"Moving on," Blaineley glared and left the Mess Hall with everyone following her. She led them to a small shack, "This is the confessional, you can tell the viewing world your game plan or just complain about someone you hate!"

**Confessionals**

**Zoey:** "Last season, mostly everyone was nice, but now everyone is chaotic! I'm not really sure about this old cast."

**Bridgette:** "This is complete chaos! I don't even think Blaineley knows how to run a reality TV show!"

**Harold:** "So far, nobody sees my mad ninja skills! I even went to Samurai Steve's camp for people with mad ninja skills! Gosh!  
**Courtney:** "Everyone here sucks! I am a fan favorite! They shouldn't be mean to me! I WAS A CIT! I'm calling my lawyers! They are getting sued and I'll become rich and everyone will love me!"

Sammyoe- Hurry up!

Courtney- NO! I was a CIT!

**Sammyoe: **"Some of these people annoy the crap out of me! Like Courtney and especially Harold. Nobody cares that you are a mad ninja. Nobody cares that you went to Samurai Steve's camp for people with mad ninja skills! Nobody cares that you fell in the water, just SHUT UP!"

*Static*

Blainley led them to three cabins, each larger than the ones on the other island. The first one looked like a beautiful mansion that had two stories. The next one looked like a trailer from TDA. The last one looked like a poorly built cabin from the island. They all over looked a beach.

"You will shortly be divided into three teams," Blaineley said, "When you guys have challenges, you will stay in the cabin based on how your team ranked. First place gets the mansion, second gets the trailer, and third place gets the cabin."

Just then, the last place cabin fell apart. It was now just a pit of rubble. Many interns came on and started cleaning up what once was a cabin.

"Change of plans, you guys will be staying in this tent instead!" Blaineley said gesturing to a small tent the interns were struggling to put up.

"Lightning wants his sha-own tent!" Lightning complained, "Lightning will not sha-share with his teammates! Lightning is a team of sha-one!"

"Well sha-Lightning better not sha-lose!" Blaineley snapped, "Anyways, time for the teams."

"I'm gonna be on der winnin' team dis time!" Ezekiel said.

"I sure hope ya ain't!" Anne Maria spat.

"Here is team 1," Blaineley said, "Zoey,

Anne Maria,

Sadie,

Katie,

Mike,

Courtney,

Duncan,

Cameron,

Trent,

Sierra,

Lightning,

Gwen,

And Sammyoe."

"I don't want to be on the same team as Duncan and the boyfriend stealer!" Courtney whined.

"Well everyone else seems fine with the team and I don't feel like switching the teams right now so you better learn how to live with it!" Blaineley shrugged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed and everyone held their ears.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: **"I'm fine with the team, other than Anne Maria and Courtney. I'm glad Mike, Cameron, and I are all on the same team. I hope Brick is on a good team."

**Katie and Sadie:** "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We are on the same team!"

**Courtney: **"I hate everything!"

**Trent: **"Yes! I was called ninth! Doctor Nine will be really pleased!

**Sierra: **"Me and Cody are on different teams! He better not be on the same team as Noah because NoCo isn't real!"

**Gwen: **"Great, Blaineley put me and Courtney on the same team! At least me and Duncan are on the same team!

**Sammyoe: "**Stupid Courtney is on my team! Everyone seems fine. Mike seems pretty cool as with Cameron, Duncan, and Zoey. At least Harold a.k.a. Goshenhimer isn't on my team!"

*Static*

"If I call your name, you are on team 2," Blaineley announced, "Noah,

Heather,

Owen,

Cody,

Izzy,

Alejandro,

Justin,

Scott,

Leshawna,

Chrissie,

Eva,

And Dawn."

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen cheered.

"My beautiful ear drums are getting destroyed!" Justin wailed.

"You are pathetic!" Scott groaned, "Stop crying about your frigging ear drums!"

"B-but there are being destroyed," Justin sniffed.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BE SHUTTING YOU UP!" Eva yelled and Justin gulped.

"I'm pretty sure we are going to be the losing team," Noah sighed.

**Confessionals**

**Noah:** "I honestly don't my team will get very far."

**Heather:** "This team will be the best under my command!"

**Owen: **"This going to be so much fun!"

**Izzy: **"Yay! Team E-Scope is reunited!

**Justin: **"Eva better not destroy my beautiful face!

**Eva: **"Why couldn't I've been on another team?

*Static*

"The rest of you as in Tyler,

Brick,

Bridgette,

Jo,

B,

Beth,

Geoff,

Staci,

Dakota,

Sam,

Lindsay,

DJ,

And Harold are on team 3."

"Yay! We all are going to be great friends!" Lindsay cheered, "What do you think E?"

"My name is B, not E you dumb blonde!" B yelled.

Lindsay gasped and everyone glared at B.

"You do not call my girlfriend a dumb blonde!" Tyler growled.

Lindsay punched him in the face and everyone on team 3 joined in.

**Confessionals**

**Tyler: **"B sucks!"

**Brick: **"I thought B was nice!"

**Bridgette and Geoff: **(are currently making out)

**Jo: **"B will make a great ally!"

**B: **(looks beaten up) "Hey, it's the truth!"

**Beth: **"He should've never said that!"

**Lindsay: **"How dare he call me a dumb blonde?! He should that I got smarter since season three and am only keeping this act up to make everyone see I am not a threat! That's right this season I'm faking, but everyone who was my friend in the past like Beth and Dakota will still be my friends and Tyler my boyfriend. But after watching season 1 again, I realized that I needed to have a strategy like Heather. So I am going to manipulate everyone who I can fool because unlike Heather, I'm just a ditzy blonde!" (smirks)

*static*

"Now you guys will come up with a team name," Blainely announced.

Team 1 was having trouble deciding. They were stuck between Team Courtney Sucks or Team Firecrackers.

"I still think we should do Team Courtney Sucks!" Duncan said.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Courtney snapped.

"I think we should do Team 9!" Trent said and everyone shook their head to that idea.

"I know we should be Team Sha-Lightning Squad!" Lightning cheered a little bit too loud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the rest of his team shouted.

"Too late!" Blaineley said, "You guys are now Team Sha- Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then a blue flag with a bright yellow lightning bolt and the word no on it appeared. The whole team glared at Lightning who just shrugged. Anne Maria however looked pleased.

"Dat was such a good idea hun!" Anne Maria said.

"Lightning is sha-glad you think so!" Lightning said.

**Confessionals**

**Lightning:** "Lightning thinks the sha-team name sha-rocks!

**Anne Maria: **"I love Lightning's idea!"

**Courtney: **"I hate this! Everyone wanted the team name to Team Courtney Sucks! How dare they?! Now that stupid Lightning had to make the name Team Sha- Lightning Squad NOOOOOOO!"

**Duncan: **"This sucks! Lightning just had to say that! I hate Blaineley! She is even worse than Chris and He sucks!"

**Mike: **"This isn't a good thing! Our name is stuck as Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Static*

Team 2

"What should our team name be?" Cody pondered.

"Team Edward," Alejandro suggested and everyone looked at him weirdly, "I'm not allowed to like that series."

"Everyone knows that Jacob is better!" Justin pointed out.

"Okay, raise your hand if you are on Team Edward," Cody said, but nobody had a chance to do so.

"HARRY POTTER IS BETTER THAN TWILIGHT!" Noah shouted and facepalmed, realizing that that would be their team name.

"Your team name is now Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight!" Blaineley announced and they all groaned.

A blue flag with Harry Potter standing on the top of Bella, Edward, and Jacob appeared. Team 3 and Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! all started laughing.

"Way to go Noah!" Chrissie spat and Heather nodded, "Thanks to you, our team name is worse than Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No need to thank me," Noah said sarcastically and Chrissie rolled her eyes.

"At least I like Harry Potter better than Twilight," Scott said.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **"I can't believe Noah did that! Our team name is the worst! Even Chris could come up with a better name!"

**Leshawna: **"This is worse than season 3 when Chris let us chose the names!"

**Dawn: **"I like the Harry Potter series! Luna Lovegood is my favorite character.

**Alejandro:** "I can't believe that Noah actually thinks that! Twilight is the best book series ever!"

**Noah: **"Great, now the whole team is pissed at me!"

*static*

Team 3

"I think our team name should be something that suits us all," Bridgette said.

"I agree with you babe!" Geoff agreed and the two started making out.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great…(m any greats later) Aunt Harmony invented agreeing," Staci said, "Before then everyone disagreed and war broke out just for little things like what they should have for dinner!"

Everyone ignored her and Sam thought of an idea, "How about we could be Team Mario Party!"

"No, Sonic is better," Harold complained but kept his voice to a whisper, "Curse you for liking that video game!"

"You suck!" Sam yelled and started beating him up

"TEAM LIPGLOSS!" Lindsay said

"Champions!" Tyler added before his team name would end up being Team You Suck Lipgloss.

"You guys are Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions!" Blainely announced and everyone started snickering because that was far worse than the other names.

Their flag was yellow with a tube of pink lipgloss that had a #1 symbol by it. The word you suck were written above it. B just growled and Lindsay waved in ditzy was at him. Everyone else groaned.

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **"I can't believe that's the team name!"

**B:** "You get why I don't like Lindsay?"  
**Dakota: **"I love the team name!"

**Tyler:** "Well at least we are champions!"

**Harold: **"This team name sucks! Screw Lindsay for being an idiot! GOSH!"

**Sam: **"Why couldn't we have gone with Team Mario Party?! Well, it is all Harold's fault!

**Lindsay: **(is laughing) "I did that on purpose to anger B, Jo, and other people that probably wouldn't like me! Plus, Tyler will be standing up for. What a sweet guy!"

*static*

"What about elimination ceremonies?" Beth asked, "Are we not having any this season?"

Blaineley laughed haughtily, "Of course there will be elimination ceremonies! Follow me!"

She led them to the beach. There was a small pit with 13 stumps. There was a podium where Blaineley would be standing. There was also a fire pit, but the fire was not going at the moment.

"When your team loses, you'll go here," Blaineley said, "Instead of marshmallows, you'll be getting something that represents your team. Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! will get a lightning bolt."

"That could poke someone in the eye though!" Courtney complained, "Someone could get seriously hurt!"

"Maybe it will hit you in the eye!" Duncan said and Gwen laughed. Courtney glared.

"I don't care," Blaineley said flatly, "Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight gets this Harry Potter statue and Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions will get a cheap brand of lipgloss with the number one on it!"

"But I hate lipgloss!" Jo complained, "That isn't fair!"

"Some of us are boys!" DJ said, "Can't we just get a stuff animal instead?"

"Stuff animals are for little girls!" B snapped, "Grow up!"

"You aren't very nice!" DJ snapped, "I thought we were supposed to be nice…and not talk!"

"We all thought that DJ," Scott said shaking his head sadly.

B glared at Scott who was pretending not to notice.

"Anyways, if you are eliminated, you will ride the Lame-o-Drop-Boat-Hurler-of-shame Blaineley said and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Care to explain how that works?" Mike cautiously asked.

"First you ride the Lame-o-sine to a close replica of the Jumbo Jet which will take you 500,000 feet in the air and will drop you onto the Boat of Losers…hopefully where Chef will get you onto the Hurl of Shame where you have a 75% chance of landed safely at Playa de Loser. If you don't land safely on the boat, it looks like you'll have to swim. If you are in the 25% of not landing safely at the Playa and get hurt…or die, Total Drama is not responsible so you cannot sue us… Courtney!" Blaineley explained, "Do you understand?"

At this point, everyone had paled and everyone nodded. Cameron even passed out. Courtney glared at Blaineley after she said she couldn't sue them.

**Confessionals**

**Dawn: **"That is absolutely horrifying! How could Blaineley even allow that?

**Cameron: **(shudders) "I hope I don't lose!"

**Courtney: **"I really wanted to sue them for that! Life is so unfair!"

**Noah: **"Is Blaineley insane?"

**Lindsay: **"The sooner B is on that horrible contraption the better! But I am going to need to have many alliances!"

**Gwen: **"After jumping out of a Jumbo Jet in season 3, I thought things couldn't get worse. Of course Blaineley has to combine them all!"

*static*

"Well it looks like it is time for your first challenge!" Blaineley said changing the subject.

"What about food?" Owen wailed.

"You guys arrived at this island at 1:00 p.m. and now it is 2:30 p.m. I think you'll be fine," Blainely said, "You can get dinner after the challenge!"

"WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?" Owen sobbed and fell to his knees.

"GET UP! WE HAVE A CHALLENGE!" Eva yelled and the fat boy immediately got up.

"Did you really have to be that hard on him?" Cody asked, "That was kind of harsh!"

"I have bit of an anger problem," Eva said, "I also don't have much patience."

"We can all tell!" Scott said. Eva was about to scream at him, but controlled herself and followed her team.

**Confessionals**

**Owen: **"Eva scares me!"

**Eva: **"I better control my anger or else my team will vote me off!"

*static*

Blaineley led them to an old abandoned house. Some of them were scared just looking at it.


	3. The rest of chapter 2

**Rest of Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Note: When I posted chapter 2 yesterday, part of the chapter got cut off so it is only part of the chapter. I apologize for that. Now here is the rest of the chapter!**

The Rest of Chapter 2

Others like Gwen and Duncan, weren't scared at all.

"Okay this is your next challenge!" Blaineley announced, "Shit! I left something at the Mess Hall! I'll be right back! Whatever you do, don't go inside the abandoned house!"

Blaineley ran off in the direction she came. Duncan and Gwen smirked once she was off and couldn't hear them.

"We should _so_ go in there!" Duncan grinned.

"But she told us not to!" Cameron protested and a few others nodded.

"It'd be funny to see how pissed she'd get once she realizes we went in!" Gwen said, "Let's go!"

The whole Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! went inside the old house.

"We should go in there too!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" B yelled, outraged because he didn't want Blaineley to make their team lose and that Lindsay came up with a halfway decent idea.

"That is not a bad idea, solider," Brick said, "Plus, they could start the challenge without us!"

Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions ran into the house after the other team. Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight sighed realizing that they'd have to go in too.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"If Blaineley gets mad at us! There is only Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! to blame! I was happy to see that B disagreed with me but everyone else liked my idea!"

**Dawn: **"Something isn't right about this challenge!"

**Duncan: **"This is probably going to be a sorry excuse for a challenge!"

*Static*

* * *

The three teams all were in the haunted house at this point. They were in a long hallway with many objects and antiques there. Everyone was looking around.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great (74 greats later) grandpa Jerome invented antiques!" Staci said.

"You can't invent antiques, everyone knows that! GOSH!" Harold yelled, "Curse you for not knowing that! Idiot!"

"I wonder what the challenge is," Zoey pondered.

"Maybe it will be a scavenger hunt," Mike suggested.

"I hope we get to play laser tag!" Tyler said before tripping over his own feet.

He happened to land on a red button. This button opened up a hole and with lava in it. Luckily, nobody was standing there except for one person.

"I can't believe we went in here! This so against the rules! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This person happened to be Courtney. By the time people realized that Courtney was falling, it was too late to help her. She fell into the lava and the hole closed up.

"Oh no! We are all going to die!" Heather shouted, "It is all Gwen and Duncan's fault too!"

"Why is it our fault?" Gwen asked, "We didn't do anything!"

"It was you guys who wanted to go inside the mansion so it is your fault!" Heather yelled.

"Maybe we should go and try to get out of here," Geoff suggested.

"Or we could just sit around here and wait for us all to die!" Noah spat and everyone glared at him, "I am just making a point!"

"It's not helping!" Katie yelled and Sadie agreed and said," I was thinking the same thing too!" The two started jumping up and down while squealing.

They all ran to the door but it was barricaded shut. All of the windows were broken, but they'd get cut by the sharp glass if they tried to exit. There was no easy exit. They'd have to search the house to find one.

"How about we go look with our teams for an exit?" Beth suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Gwen said, "Now let's get out of here!"

Then the three teams were off. Little did they know that a killer was after them. He/she was hidden behind a bookcase and laughed evilly once they were out of earshot. The killer was draped in black and their face wasn't visible. Then he went off after the teams.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sammyoe: **"This is pretty intense! At least it was Courtney though! I mean nobody really likes her including me, but I really didn't want her to die! This is getting kind of strange. I don't get scared easily at all, but this is freaky! something about this doesn't seem right. That idiot host Mildred told us not to go inside and when we do, Courtney falls in a trap door filed with lava! I think something is going on.

**B: **"They are all probably wishing that they had listened to me when I said she was crazy! Now Courtney is dead! Lindsay is pretty stupid and everyone is only listening to her out of pity! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!"

Intern: "Maybe because you insulted Lindsay who everyone likes and you aren't the same guy in season 4!"

**B:** "Shut up! you! I know I am right and they don't listen to me because they are stupid!"

**Sierra: **"This all better be a nightmare! First, I'm on a different team than Cody and now someone dies! I better wake up to be on the same team as Cody and Courtney alive, even though she never shuts up! I bet Blaineley only did this as a joke!

*Static*

* * *

In the sound room, Blaineley is watching the campers while laughing her head off. Soon Courtney enters covered in the so called lava. The lava turned out to be ketchup with black rocks in it. Courtney started brushing the ketchup off her clothes. Blaineley smiles sadistically at her.

"Nice of you to join me, Courtney," Blaineley smirked.

"What was that for?!" Courtney yelled, "Now my clothes and hair are messed up! I'll have to take 10 showers thanks to you! When is the dumb challenge going to start?"

"Simple, you fell in a trap filled with ketchup made to look like lava!" Blaineley explained, "Now you are out of the challenge that's been going on the moment you stepped in 'haunted house'!"

"But you just said that we shouldn't go in there and you were going to explain the challenge!" Courtney protested.

"Meh, I knew that you guys would go in anyways so I decided not to tell you the rules to the challenge!" Blaineley laughed.

"Can you tell me the rules now that I am _out_ of the challenge?" Courtney asked.

"Why not?" Blaineley shrugged, "Inside that abandoned house are many traps. If someone gets in a trap, they will be removed from the challenge like you just were. There is also a 'killer' in the house that will be after them. Once a team loses all their players, they will most likely be going to the elimination ceremony unless another loses their players before them. The team that unmasks the killer wins. If none of the teams get out, the team with the least players loses. If two teams get out, the remaining team will get out by default."

"What? That's not fair! I got out of the challenge and I didn't even know what it was!" Courtney complained, "I demand that I get to be place in the challenge!"

"I can't do that because you fell in a trap!" Blaineley said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Courtney yelled.

"Find out what happens next on Total Drama all Over Again after the break!" Blaineley announced.

* * *

**Teams**

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Zoey**

**Anne Maria**

**Katie **

**Sadie**

**Mike **

**Courtney**

**Duncan**

**Cameron**

**Trent**

**Sierra**

**Lightning**

**Gwen**

**Sammyoe**

**Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight**

**Noah**

**Heather**

**Owen**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Alejandro**

**Justin**

**Scott**

**Leshawna**

**Chrissie**

**Eva**

**Dawn**

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

**Tyler**

**Brick**

**Jo**

**B**

**Beth**

**Geoff**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Lindsay**

**DJ**

**Harold**

* * *

**Eliminated: Nobody**

* * *

**Out of the challenge: Courtney**

* * *

**So now they are now doing the first challenge they don't even know about and Courtney is out! They also have a killer after them.**

**Also, Lindsay isn't as dumb as she used to be! I didn't want to make Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, or Scott the main antagonist because they already were. I decided that Lindsay should be evil because:**

**Yes, she is a dumb blonde, but what would she really do?**

**She out lived her usefulness acting ditzy and would probably get eliminated early.**

**Who would really suspect Lindsay to be the villain?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get Chapter 3 up soon (or at least sooner than the last time.) Please do not flame if you do not like. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Total Drama all Over Again**

Part Three of Episode 1- Who ya going to call? Definitely not the Total Drama cast!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama. I do own Chrissie and Sammyoe. Don't steal them. **

**Commercial**

"Tried of scrubbing your bathroom and nothing seems to get clean? Try Kaboom Foamtastic!" the narrator exclaimed as the product showed up.

Then Courtney ran onto the scene. She was still mad about getting out of the challenge and Blaineley refused to let her back in. She was still covered in ketchup which looked like blood. Everyone thought she was a zombie though.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Courtney screamed kicking the sink prop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! A zombie!" the crew squealed. The lady in the bathroom set ran off screaming and the cleaning product spilt all over the floor, "Keep the zombie away from us!"

Courtney growled at them and proceeded in destroying the set. Then she slipped on the Kaboom Foamtastic that spilt.

"I should be in the challenge! My team is going to lose without me!" Courtney pouted, "It's not fair! Don't they know I'm a CIT!?"

"Courtney! Get off the set!" a cameraman snapped, "We are trying to shoot a commercial!"

"I don't care Tom!" Courtney yelled, "If I am not allowed back in challenge, you guys shouldn't be able to shoot your commercial!"

"Will someone get her off the set?!" Tom asked.

Nobody answered.

"She is _destroying _our set!" Tom yelled, "Someone, get her off!"

Still nobody answered.

"Okay, that's it!" Tom yelled and grabbed Courtney, who started kicking him.

"NOOOOOO!" she squealed, "Put me down! I was a CIT! I'm a fan favorite on Total Drama! You can't be doing this to me!"

"Wait, how did you get here in the first place?" Tom asked, "You are supposed to be on an island! This is some studio in…I don't even know!"

"Dunno," Courtney shrugged, "I was just wanted to get some screen time since I'm out of the challenge."

"Well, leave!" Tom said and shoved her out of the studio. Courtney growled and swore she would never use Kaboom Foamtastic.

* * *

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

They were walking in a dining room with many antique plates on shelves. Everything looked to be the best of its day. Everyone was on the edge after Courtney fell in the trap filled with 'lava.' B was especially mad at everyone because they had the chance to stay out of this, but Lindsay suggested it and everyone had to agree with her.

"This is your entire fault Lindsay!" B yelled pointing at the blonde girl who was braiding her hair, "Just because team Sha Stupid Squad Oh Hell NOOO! went in, doesn't mean that we have to! I mean, come on, Courtney died!"

"Lindsay can't help that!" Bridgette snapped, "She didn't know that Courtney was going to die! You should just rest your case on Lindsay. You aren't nearly as nice as last season!"

"Yeah!" Beth agreed, "And _besides_, at least it was Courtney! Nobody likes her! Everyone supported Gwencan, not Duncney! In fact, it's not like she can hear this conversation right now!"

* * *

**Control Room**

Blaineley was watching the team's progress off of a surveillance camera that she had set up there so the challenge she could be recorded. Courtney came back and from the commercial set and sat herself down next to Blaineley and started watching the challenge too. Then she heard the Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions say that nobody liked her and that they supported Gwencan instead of Ducney.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney yelled, "How dare they not like me?!"

"You did act like a bitch in Total Drama World Tour," Blaineley pointed out, "And now, you're almost as insane as Trent. All he does is rant about the number nine! It is seriously creeping people out! I have to hire people to edit it out so the younger viewers don't get scared of him, even though I doubt it. Like you, Trent is insane and will never go back to the calm musician that Gwen loved and you'll never be the determined leader that you were in the beginning of Total Drama Island!"

Courtney's eyes just twitched before she started ranting about winning this season. Blaineley just sighed and went back to watching the teams go through the haunted house.

* * *

**Back to Team You Suck Lip Gloss Champions**

They were now going down a long corridor and didn't encounter any problems, or at least they thought. Brick was doing his twentieth head count to see if anyone was missing and B was getting sick of it. This time, he wasn't alone. Jo, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Sam, Tyler, Dakota, and Lindsay (secretly) were about ready to strangle him. Then, he realized something.

"Hold up, we are missing Cornel Harold so we have to turn around to find him!" Brick informed, "It is what father said would be right."

"NO!" Jo yelled, "I will not turn around for that stupid nerd that complains about everything and says gosh all the time! He isn't worth it Sir Leaks-a-lot!"

"Everyone soldier is worth risking your own life!" Brick protested, "We must go! If we don't, it'll be counted against us in our personal records!"

"Dude, I am not turning around to save Harold!" Geoff spat, "You can go alone, but you can't force us to go! It isn't fair!"

Then Brick started crying, "It is too fair! We have to go because I want to! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fine you big baby, we will go to get that retarded ninja asshole!" Dakota groaned, "Will you _stop _crying?!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: **"Brick is annoying me soo much! If we lose, I might vote for him! Since the rest of the team hates him too and he gets voted off, maybe I could be the most popular!"  
**Brick: **"Why wouldn't they listen to me!?"

**Jo: **"What did Chris see in Brick when he was choosing people for the show? He never shuts up and annoys the hell out of everyone!"

*static*

* * *

Brick stopped crying and started marching in the direction they came from. Everyone was quite irritated with him. Tyler had to give B numerous symbols to tell him to not kick Brick. Lindsay smirked as an idea formed inside her head. She went behind a corner and stuck out her foot. Brick tripped over her foot and Lindsay went by Beth and continued walking.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW!" Brick wailed, "My arm hurts!"

"Oh God, what do you need _now_, Brick?!" B roared.

"M-my arm hurts," he sniffed, "Someone tripped me!"

From a distance, they heard screaming. It wasn't just anyone. It was Harold.

"GOSH! Get off me you idiot!" Harold yelled,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They ran to where they heard his voice. Luckily they came to the right area, but Harold wasn't there. A pile of blood lies there with a sticky note with a message on it.

"Oh no! Harrison is dead!" Lindsay gasped, "What are we going to do?"

"Read this sticky note," Staci replied, "Did you know that my great great aunt Martha invented sticky notes?"

Everyone ignored her. Bridgette picked up the note in the pile of blood. It was written in a red inky color. It stated the following:

_**By the time you read this, your little friend has been tortured: by me! You are probably wondering who I am. That I can cannot tell you. You'll have to figure this out on your own. You better get looking for an exit or else you'll be leaving as a pile of ashes. See you all soon!**_

_**3 ya!**_

_**P.S. This is written in your friend's blood!**_

Bridgette's face paled after reading the note. She silently passed the note around and everyone gasped. Brick started crying again.

"I've failed to save Cornel Harold!" he wailed, "WHHHYYYYY?!"

"Shut up! This is obviously fake!" B yelled, "We need to get out of this mansion and find Harold so we can do the damn challenge!"

"Harold is dead silly!" Lindsay laughed, "We have to kill the person who killed him!"

"Nice thinking Linds!" Tyler said, "We should so do that!"

Before B could say anything about it, they all started walking another way. B just growled and followed them. _They are all in my palm,_ Lindsay smirked. Nobody knew what Lindsay was thinking, but only B was on the right track.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette: **"This is serious now! I can't believe Blaineley would even suggest doing a challenge here!"  
**B: **"Why isn't anyone listening to me?!

**Lindsay: **"This is way too easy! All I have to do is say something against B and everyone agrees with me! This is child's play!"  
*static*

* * *

**Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight**

"So Courtney is dead," Alejandro mused, "I didn't like her very much!"

"Shut up, you! Since we all hate you, you don't have permission to talk!" LeShawna snapped.

"Hey! That's not true!" Alejandro protested, "Heather likes me!"

"Not true! I hate you!" Heather yelled, "You insult my beauty! Ugh!"

"Dude, just leave," Scott said, "Nobody likes you so just get out of here!"

Alejandro sulked away from the team. Everyone started cheering while Scott smirked. Dawn glared at him.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that because many hate you!" Dawn scolded, "This is including me!"

"At least he insulted Alejandro! It wasn't like he insulted someone like Trent!" Izzy pointed out and everyone stared at her, "What? Trent is cool because he likes the number nine!"

"I think Trent hit his head or something," Cody said nervously, "He wasn't insane in season three, but during season four, he lost it!"

"I liked him better when we were in the Drama Brothers," Justin mused.

"As much as I'd like to go down Memory Lane, we have to get out of here!" Noah pointed out.

"I am so going to listen to you!" Chrissie spat sarcastically, "You gave us a ridiculous team name!"

"Well we have to get out of here!" Noah said, "We could end up like Courtney!"

"I'd rather die than listen to you!" Chrissie shouted, "You called my dad old and I'm not going to let that slip!"

"Well he is old!" he pointed out. Not a smart move. Chrissie slapped him straight across the face. It left a red hand mark there and everyone just stared at her like she was nuts.

"If any of you insult my dad, I'll kick your ass!" Chrissie threatened.

Everyone else stayed quiet and made a note to never insult Chris as long Chrissie was on watch. Heather smirked and thought, _She's perfect for this alliance! Now we won't be hearing too much of Noah!_

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **"Chrissie seems to be very conscious of her dad! She's perfect for this team! She'll keep everyone like Noah, Alejandro, and Scott in line!

**Chrissie: **"If my dad didn't acted the way he did, who would watch that show? Noah just crossed the line! He better not do it again or he'll be lucky to be in a body cast!"

**Noah: **(rubbing his cheek where she hit him) "Could you tell me if that was necessary or not? That really hurt!

**Dawn: **"My team right now is in chaos! Alejandro is just evil and hated, Noah can't watch his mouth, Scott is annoying as always, and Chrissie is super threatening to us all especially when it is about Chris! I'm going to have to do some work to do!"

*Static*

* * *

Soon, there was Spanish swearing heard. Everyone turned to where Alejandro left and ran there. As Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions, only a pile of blood remained. There also was a note on it.

"Lookie! There is note!" Izzy said while jumping and pointing at the note, "Should we get it?"

"I guess," Noah said who Chrissie was still glaring at, "Maybe the great Alefondo himself wrote it!"

"Where would he get the paper, idiot?!" Chrissie asked enraged.

"Maybe his pocket," Noah said and smirked. Chrissie was about to punch him, but Owen got in between them.

"Break it up guys!" Owen said, "We can't be fighting!"

"Guys! Look! The note has words on them!" Izzy exclaimed, "Should I read it?"

"Yes, we need to know what is says!" Eva said stiffly.

"_**You received this note in a pile of blood. It is Alejandro's to be exact! He is not the only one that will be dead! You all will be dead! If I don't kill you, someone/something will! You better unmask me before you die!**_

_**OXOXOXOX!**_" Izzy read, "Yay Alejandro is dead! YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We all hate him, but don't want him to die!" LeShwana said, "I just wanted him to fall down a flight of stairs and break his neck!"

"We are all going to die!" Owen wailed and started running around screaming and bumped into the wall.

"We've got to leave now!" Scott yelled, "We could all die!"

"By the way Scott, I sense an aura that haunts your past," Dawn said with an evil smirk, "Maybe it'll be Fang so he can maul you again like Alejandro!"

Scott 'eeped' when she said the word Fang. Then he ran off into the house away from the team. Everyone sighed and followed him so they wouldn't he wouldn't get himself killed.

"Way to get Scott separated from us," Noah said, "He may be hated, but you really didn't help us!"

Dawn thought about it and realized he was right. She shouldn't have said that and now they were stuck going after Scott because she freaked him out.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Dawn: **"I probably shouldn't have done that, but he got me eliminated. He could've gotten someone else eliminated like Lightning, but _no_! It just had to be me! I don't even think he is sorry!"

**Scott: **(is shuddering) "I don't want to die yet! Fang is scary! Don't feed me to him! I'll never hurt an animal again I swear!"

**Cody: **"I am very happy that I was in the 1st generation! I really don't know who is sane in the 2nd generation. I mean we have Izzy and some other crazy people, but I think only Zoey and maybe Cameron and Mike are semi-sane. Dawn and Scott keep on fighting about something stupid I don't know! I didn't watch that season!

*Static*

* * *

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

They were going past many sets of stairs and were entering the dining room Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions were recently in before they had to get Harold. Katie and Sadie were lagging behind talking about who was the cutest couple on the show. Then they realized they got separated once again from their team.

"This is so your fault Sadie!" Katie yelled, "If you didn't have to bring that up, we would've never gotten separated!"

"My fault? I didn't even bring that up!" Sadie snapped, ""You brought up how hot Justin is because he is so 'hot!'"

"I did not bring that up!" Katie denied even though she did, "Anyways, I know where the team is! They went up that flight of stairs!"

"I'm pretty sure that they went into that dining room," Sadie pointed out.

"No they didn't!" Katie argued, "I would know because I am prettier!"

Then Sadie gasped at Katie's statement. Sadie stamped off after the team while Katie smirked. She went up the stairs without her BFFL.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Katie: **"What can I say? I am prettier, smarter, and just plain better than Sadie. Everyone thinks it and knows it!"

**Sadie: **"I know Katie was just in here and I have one thing to say. She lies. She may be 'pretty', she may be skinny, but there is one thing she is for certain: an airhead. You may think that Katie is cooler than me and the one with more sense but you are wrong. She is dumber than Lindsay! In fact, I _know _Lindsay is dumb and it is all a façade! I get better grades in school than here. I was the one the teachers liked more. I was the one in the yearbook that was rated most likely going to be successful. She was rated most likely going to be a dancer at a bar or in other words a stripper! Plus, she took it as a compliment! I'm only friends with her because I pity her!

*Static*

* * *

Sadie kept on running until she knocked into Duncan. The force knocked her over and everyone turned to face her. She stood up.

"Sorry about that, guys!" Sadie apologized, "Katie had to start talking about something about something I don't care about and made me slow down! She is so annoying!"

Everyone knew that they pretty much shared a brain and stared at her. Sadie realized they didn't know.

"I only hang out with her because I pity her," Sadie explained, "She is such a stupid airhead!"

"I thought ya were da airhead!" Anne Maria snapped while filing her French tipped nails.

"She has you all fooled," Sadie sighed sadly, "I was always smart than her. She makes Lindsay look smart!"

"I guess you have a point. All Katie does is chase after boys," Sammyoe agreed.

"She thought you guys were upstairs so that's where she went," Sadie explained.

"She is going to get herself killed," Gwen exclaimed, "She should've at least brought someone with her!"

As Gwen said, there was a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the whole house. It sounded like Katie and it came from above the very spot they were standing. Everyone exchanged glances with each other and groaned.

"I called it!" Gwen announced, "I knew she was going to get killed by something."

"Doctor Nine is after us all!" Trent exclaimed, "Why didn't you listen to me!? All I can say is that you are all goners, but I will survive because I'm smart!"

"Face it Trent, you aren't smart and you are just insane!" Duncan exclaimed, "You are just going through this nine phase because Gwen broke up with you!"

"I have no idea who Gwen is!" Trent denied even though it was a lie.

"Guys, we need to save Katie!" Mike exclaimed, "You can fight about the number nine later!"

"We'll continue this after we get out of here!" Trent and Duncan said in unison.

They ran up the stairs only to see a ghostly figure run off with Katie's lifeless body. A pool of blood stood before their feet. There was also a hanging from the ceiling. It had a loop in it, but there was no way she could've been choked. It probably caught her ankle, but it didn't explain why there was a pile of blood.

"I may think Katie is stupid, but I never wanted her to get killed!" Sadie exclaimed throwing her hands in the air with exasperation, "How could she have died? This loop is probably only big enough for her ankle. I doubt she'd bleed."

"I can explain that," Cameron said, "When she was trying to find us, she must've gotten her ankle stuck in this loop which held her upside down. I'm pretty sure I saw some cloaked figure carry her off. It didn't look like she was moving or even alive. The ghostly figure must've slit her throat or something."

"Wait, if someone killed her, they could be after my Codykins!" Sierra squealed, "Blaineley should've never separated me and Cody! I knew she was a NoCo fan! AHHHHHHHHHH! Now Slender Man is going to kill us all!"

"Slender Man doesn't exist!" everyone shouted, but Sierra didn't listen.

"That's what he wants you to think," Sierra told them, "He really is out there killing innocent little children who play in the woods alone. My friend Janna got eaten by him and she is now a ghost that will kill you if you don't send chain mail to the certain number of people!"

At this point everyone was ignoring Sierra. Zoey's eyes widened, "If someone killed Katie, they could kill the other teams. If we could unmask the killer before we all get killed, we could survive! First, we'll have to follow the direction Cameron saw the killer depart in!"

"I know the direction!" Anne Maria announced, "The direction is one: One Direction!"

"They should so change the name to Nine Direction!" Trent said.

"To let you, you both are wrong!" Duncan yelled, "We aren't talking about that faggot band that little girls like!"

Anne Maria was about ready to beat him up until Cameron announced that he saw the figure went east. There was also a trail of Katie's blood there to prove the way he went. Then, they were off. Little did they know that someone else was missing.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"Why isn't anyone listening to me? I am obviously correct! Why couldn't Cody be on my team? I swear that I will make it to the merge so me and my Codykins can be together. Noah and Cody better not become a couple! It will not happen!"

**Gwen: **"This is seriously messed up! Does Blaineley want to kill us?"

**Anne Maria: **"Dis challenge is like so borin! Who could da answa not be One Direction! Dey are so hot! Almost as hot as Lightnin!"

**Sadie: **"So Katie is dead? I don't think this is real. It just tells me!"

*Static*

* * *

**Control Room**

Lightning came running into the room. He looked extremely excited about something. He was also drinking a mango smoothie. Everyone who was out or 'killed' was in disbelief when they saw him, but he really was there. When Blaineley saw this, she nearly fell out of her seat.

"Why the hell are you here?" Blaineley yelled, "You are supposed to be doing the challenge!"

"Sha-Lightning found a sha-exit!" he cheered as he took a giant slurp from his smoothie, "Now what's the sha-challenge?"

"Challenge? The haunted house _was _the challenge!" Courtney spat, "You were supposed to be looking for a killer and not get in any obstacle or die! Now that I'm out, Katie just died, and you 'found an exit,' we could lose! You are so getting eliminated!"

"Sha-nu uh!" Lightning denied, "Sha-Lightning is so strong and nobody sha-likes you! Sha-Trent probably does, but he is sha-nuts!"

"Well- hey, where did you get that smoothie?" Courtney asked.

"I'm not sha-telling!" Lightning announced and took a giant slurp rom the smoothie and made sure it was right in front of Courtney who just fumed.

"That's not fair!" Courtney pouted, "I want a smoothie! I am CIT so that means you have to give me a smoothie!"

"Sha-what does that mean?" Lightning asked, "Lightning doesn't sha-know what CIT even stands for!"

"It stands for Counselor in Training!" she yelled angrily, "It means I am better than you!"

"Nothing can be better than sha-Lightning!" he objected, "And besides, you can't sha-be a counselor, you're the one that needs counseling!"

Courtney looked as if she were to explode. Everyone in the room held their ears because Courtney's screams could probably be heard all around the world.

* * *

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

They were even tenser after they found the note. Everyone was glaring at Brick because he annoyed the crap out them earlier. He dragged them around because he thought he was dominant. _Perfect _Lindsay thought evilly, _now I just need him to die._

"Alright soldiers, let's split up and look for clues," Brick said.

"I hate Scooby Doo!" B yelled, "That show was so stupid!"

"I love Scooby Doo!" Bridgette snapped, "That TV show is so cute!"

"I know! Daphne is hot!" DJ said and everyone stared at him weirdly, "What, you all probably had a crush on a cartoon character before!"

"Okay I'll go with-"Brick started to say but Beth cut him off with an irritated look.

"Every time they did that in Scooby Do, Velma finds out every clue, Daphne gets caught by the monster who is really some scientist or money grubber or something, Scooby and Shaggy cower in the corner, but end up finding the monster and figure out who it is, and Fred just sits there and does nothing while he takes all the credit because he is the leader!" Beth snapped.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grea t-great-great-great-great grandpa Steal invented taking all the credit," Staci informed, "Before him, everyone who worked spilt the credit, and the person who didn't work didn't get any credit!"

"Nobody cares about that!" Jo yelled, "If you are going to tell us something, make sure it is true!"

Jo kept on yelling at Staci who just told more lies about her relatives. Lindsay saw a trick wire up ahead and decided to make a move. She pushed Jo into it and she tripped over the wire.

"Concrete, why did you do that to Josie?" Lindsay asked talking to Brick.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked confusedly, "I didn't do anything to hurt her!"

"You just pushed her into a wall!" Lindsay exclaimed pointing at Jo, who had hit her head which knocked her unconscious. Everyone glared at Brick who gasped that Lindsay falsely accused him.

"That's true! I didn't even touch Jo!" he yelled flaying his hands in the air.

"You swear," Lindsay said through narrowed eyes, "I don't want another liar like Heather on our team!"

"I swear!" Brick wailed, "I'd never hurt Jo!"

"That sounds pretty sincere to me!" Lindsay said, "Who is going to carry her?"

Nobody had a chance to volunteer because they heard a loud rumbling. This scared them so much that they ran out, leaving Jo's unconscious body lying there. Soon, a boulder came rolling down the hallway and crushed her. Even from a distance, the rest of the team heard a crunch which made them all cringe.

"So now Jo is dead!" Geoff said cautiously and everyone nodded their head weakly.

"Should we continue going?" Bridgette asked, but the rest of the team wasn't paying attention.

Tyler and Brick were running around in circles screaming until they bumped into the wall. B was swearing about how he got on the worst of the teams. Beth was doing cartwheels, but she bumped into B which made him swear about the team more, but especially about her. Staci was making up some more lies about her family that nobody listened to. Dakota and Sam were making out and blocked out the rest of the world. Lindsay was painting her nails with some nail polish she managed to bring while secretly strategizing about whom to eliminate first on her team. DJ was watching some Regular Show on his phone until he lost connection which made him so mad that he threw his phone at the wall and it broke which angered him even more so he kicked the wall. Bridgette and Geoff sighed.

"Who is going to lead our team out of this house?" Geoff yelled.

"Oh!" Staci said, "My cousin is so good at leading! She should so be here to help us!"

Lindsay thought of an idea, "How about you lead our team because your cousin can?"

"That's ridiculous!" B said, but nobody listened to him and agreed with Lindsay to his dismay.

"You are coming up with great ideas Lindsay!" Tyler complimented her. She just giggled.

Then, Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions ventured farther into the haunted house under a compulsive liar's control.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"Of course I pushed Jo! I wanted to stir up some problems! Also, Staci is probably going to make us lose so she'll be the big target! Let's face it; my team is a bunch of idiots!"

**Staci: **"Yay! I'm popular! They wanted me to be the leader! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Bridgette: **"I am now kind of wishing Geoff and I were on Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean this team isn't very good!"

**B: **"Staci is so going to make us lose! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?! Why did they like me better when I was silent B?! I am still awesome!"

(from outside the confessional, Scott hears.)

Scott- "Not really! You are pretty annoying, Bev!"

*Static*

* * *

Jo's eyes slowly opened. She was in a daze and didn't know what happened. All she could remember was yelling at Staci for lying then blacking out. She tried to stand up but she couldn't.

"Ugh, what happened?" she groaned as a dark shadow appeared above her. She tried to sit up to see the figure, but she still couldn't do that, "Hello?"

There was silence. Then Jo was being dragged away screaming by the figure standing behind her.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **(her head has bandages wrapped around it and her arm is in a sling and is in a body cast.) "This is just great! We are freaking out and actually thinking we could die and it is all just Blaineley's sick joke called the first challenge! Come on! I actually got hurt! This is all thanks to Staci because she pushed me into the wall! I am going to make sure she is first to leave!"

*static*

* * *

**Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight**

Everyone was nervous that the so called killer would come after them. Unfortunately, this didn't really help their inner team conflict. Chrissie kept glaring at Noah who was thinking she should just let it go. Dawn and Scott were fighting about beetles and nobody even knew why. Eva was making sure no one was left behind so they could have the biggest team and win future challenges once they left. LeShawna was talking to Izzy about why it wasn't right to have the deaths planned of the entire Total Drama cast. Justin was looking at himself in a mirror while walking. Cody was nervously glancing around and lagging behind the group until Heather yelled at him for walking too slow. Owen was kind of sad that his team was getting along and that there no food in the mansion.

"Guys, we need to get along better!" Owen said, "We are supposed to be a team!"

"Hey! She's mad at me!" Noah protested, "So getting along is not my problem."

"You could at least apologize for calling her dad old!" Owen pointed out, "You don't have to like her dad, but you could apologize."

"I'm sorry that your dad is old," Noah said not caring and not realizing that he actually screwed up which angered Chrissie even more.

In one swift motion, she threw Noah out a nearby window. His girly screams were probably louder than Courtney's which would be amusing if hadn't he nearly gotten killed. Everyone stared at Chrissie like she was nuts.

"What? It's not like that hurt him or anything!" Chrissie pointed out until a loud snap was heard which made everyone wince, "At least we can get out of here!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there is broken glass everywhere that _will_ cut us, "Scott said, "Even if there wasn't any glass, we'd still get seriously injured! Other than that I completely support your idea."

"Me too," Heather agreed, "Besides, if we could jump out the window, we could make sure to land on Noah, or better yet, make Owen go first!"

"What?! I'm too young to die!" Owen wailed, "I still haven't figured out what hemlock tastes like!"

"Hemlock is poison!" Justin told him, "If you want to die, be my guest!"

"So do you guys agree with my plan?" Chrissie asked, "Because I have two takers right now."

"I want to! I've always wanted to jump out a window and land on a dead body!" Izzy cheered.

"No, that is cruel!" Dawn snapped, "Even if it is an exit, I refuse!"

"I'd never hurt my friend Noah!" Owen said, "He is already hurt!"

"Noah is dead!" Eva said, "Deal with it! Your best friend on the show is dead!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen wailed.

"You know what; I'm going on my own!" Chrissie announced, "Come with me if you want to!"

Scott, Heather, and Izzy followed her, but the rest of the team stayed behind. Everyone glared at the four as they walked off. Cody was very quiet.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Chrissie: **"I'm happy to know that people agree with me! I am just awesome! Noah didn't die, he is just seriously injured."

**Cody: **"Why did Noah have to die? He didn't do anything, but accidentally call her dad old. He wasn't such a bad person. He insulted Sierra and that is enough for me! (pauses for a second and his eyes widen), to let you know, I am **NOT **gay! Maybe a tiny bit bisexual, but I am and will never be gay!"

Potterpalgirl- "If you keep telling yourself that, I might pair you up with Noah!"

Cody- "Please don't do that!"

Potterpalgirl- "I can't tell you if I am going to do that or not!"  
Cody: "SHIT!"

**Scott: **"You are probably thinking I thought Scott changed! Nobody is going to accept me as nice Scott so I am going to be Neutral Evil. I tried to convince Dawn, but she didn't go for it so why would anyone else?"

**Owen: **"Why does everyone have to die?! It isn't fair!

**Dawn: **"Chrissie may seem mean, but her aura says she is lonely. She never had many friends. That still doesn't explain why she pushed Noah out a window!"

**Noah: **(is in a wheelchair and has his arm in a sling and has casts on both of his legs) "Of all times for my tongue to slip up, it is now! I should've known she is protective of her dad! I don't think I will ever insult Chris again!"

*static*

* * *

Izzy, Heather, Scott, and Chrissie were going to the basement. They thought they could find the killer down stairs. As they went down the stairs the steps snapped and they fell the stairs. They landed on the concrete ground. Scott noticed something really weird.

"Guys, I think I see Alejandro," Scott announced, "Maybe, he isn't dead."

Izzy picked of the body that looked that it belonged to Alejandro. He was nowhere near alive. In fact, his chest had a hole from getting stabbed and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. One of them was stabbed. Dry blood covered his body. Izzy giggled, but the others screamed.

"Are there any other dead bodies down here?" Heather asked cautiously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chrissie screamed, "Look at Courtney."

They turned around to see a shriveled up body that was black. All of her hair was gone. The parts that weren't black were covered with boils. They screamed and turned around to see Harold who had bits of porcelain stuck in his throat. They tried to turn the other way, only to come across Katie's body. Her neck was slit and her ankle was black from lack of blood circulation.

"Let's get out of here!" Chrissie screamed and they turned to run out of the basement.

Unfortunately, they bumped into the killer who was carrying Jo's lifeless mangled body. They screamed and ran out. Heather, who was last in the group, tripped and the killer dragged her away. The other three were too far away to hear her so she was left was the killer to die. The others kept going and managed to bump into their team.

"Well look who decided to come back!" Dawn sneered as the trio panted as their team glared at them.

"Saw…killer…found bodies…Heather dead…"Scott panted.

"What are trying to tell us redneck, cause we wanna know!" Leshawna asked in an irritated tone.

"We saw the killer and the dead bodies when we went down stairs," Izzy explained, "The killer got Heather, but we escaped."

"I think we should stay together," Cody announced, "Every time someone disappears, they die…except for Noah."

"You know what, I agree with him!" Scott said and everyone else agreed with him, "It is the only way we will survive!"  
Everyone nodded and went on. They were kind of scared. The note the killer said even came true. Their whole team was getting killed. Chrissie killed Noah which made everything scarier from them.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Chrissie: **"Looking back on it, I don't think I should've shoved Noah out the window… heh heh…"

**Scott: **"This isn't going to well!"

**Izzy: **"This is so much fun! Too bad this isn't a challenge!"

**Dawn: **"This is horrible! I want to wake up from this nightmare! Chris wouldn't even do this and he made us compete on a toxic island!"  
*static*

* * *

**Team Sha- Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

They were following the trail of Katie's blood until they it stopped. They were many rooms in front them. They had no idea where the killer would've gone. Sierra was still saying that it was Slender Man.

"I am telling you! It _is_ Slender Man!" Sierra insisted but nobody was listening to her anymore, except for Trent, who didn't agree with her either.

"It can't be Slender Man!" Trent yelled, "It has ten letters in it! Ten is the most evil number…next to eight though."

"Well Doctor Nine has ten letters too!" Sierra pointed out, "You can't be saying it is an evil number!"  
"Doctor Nine had to defeat The Earl of Tens and he cursed him with having ten letters in his name!" Trent explained, "Do you know anything about Ninishism?"

"Come fan girl and Elvis, don't fall behind!" Duncan snapped, "Sierra may be nuts, but Trent you are retarded!"

"I don't get how I could've liked you!" Gwen said, "Why didn't I just went for you instead?"

The two started making out, which pleased Sierra to know that Cody might lay off them. Trent however, was furious because no compatible couple could have seven letters in their names combined. Trent sped ahead of everyone which made them speed up too. Gwen and Duncan were now separated from their group. The killer saw this and went to the location where the couple was. He went up behind Gwen and prepared to behead her. Duncan saw this.

"Gwen, look out!" Duncan warned and his girlfriend turned around just in time.

Gwen ran to find the team, but the killer got Duncan. Gwen turned around to see her boyfriend getting choked. Her heart broke a bit as the killer turned around. She was forced to run away or she'd end up like her boyfriend.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: **"Duncan sacrificed his own life for me. How sweet of him! He is the best boyfriend ever! I should've gone for him earlier! Trent is just crazy now.

**Duncan: **"Even though I didn't die, I would still do it if it were real.

**Sierra: **"Hopefully Cody won't go after Gwen anymore, especially since she is dating Duncan! Now I have to worry about one person: Noah. He can easily steal my Cody! My Cody senses came on and told me that he felt bad when Noah died. I know that he can't date Noah because he is dead, but he could be so depressed and go insane and think Noah is alive. Then he'll become gay and probably date a picture of Noah or something. He said that he wasn't gay, but the author of said she might she might make him gay with Noah! She better not!"

Potterpalgirl- "I might!"

Sierra-"What?! You are supposed to support Coderra!"

Potterpalgirl- "Actually I support NoCo!"

Sierra- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*static*

* * *

Gwen saw her team from a distance. She ran up to them and acted like she was there the whole time. Her team knew she was gone though.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" Zoey said, "Do you know where Duncan is?"

"He's… dead," Gwen admitted sadly, "He sacrificed his life for my survival. I'll never be able to repay him though!"

"Dat's so sweet!" Anne Maria said, "It's almost a betta love story dan Twilight!"

"That's not important!" Trent said, "What _is _important is that Duncan is dead! YES!"

"Dammit! Now who am I going to prank Harold with?" Sammyoe complained.

"Guys, we've got to find this killer!" Cameron said, "We need to out who killed some of our friends!"

"Cameron is right!" Mike agreed, "Maybe we'll be able to kill him too!"  
Then they went back on the track of finding the killer.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Trent: **"YES! I hate Duncan! Now I'll never have to deal with him again…and maybe Gwen will like me again."

**Sammyoe: **"I know that Duncan liked to prank Harold. Now I have nobody to prank him with!"

**Mike: **"We need to uncover this killer before he kills us all! I am not going to let Zoey die!"

**Anne Maria: **"When is da challenge?! I am so bored!"

*static*

* * *

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

Staci was leading the remainder of her team through the house. She was still talking about her ancestors which everyone chose to ignore. Also, she wasn't leading her team very well. She nearly tripped B which could've made him fall in a pit of spikes. She almost drove her team into a wall with nails sticking out of it. Everyone was sick of her leadership and decided that they should make someone else lead.

"And that's how my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great grandpa James invented the toothbrush!" Staci concluded. She accidentally stepped on a button that opened up a trap door.

"Staci, we don't think you should-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff tried to say, but fell in the trap. Unfortunately, nobody noticed where the trap was so they all fell in too. Staci didn't even notice.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Staci wondered and then she saw the trap. "They found a passage and didn't tell me? How dare they?!"  
Then, she jumped in the trap which eliminated Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions from the challenge.

* * *

**Control Room**

The rest of the Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions (with the exception of Staci) entered. Blaineley, Alejandro, Noah, Heather, Katie, Courtney, and Duncan started laughing. Harold and Jo glared at them.

"I can't believe you idiots made us lose the challenge!" Harold yelled, "GOSH!"  
"I broke my arm, back, and got a concussion just for my whole entire team to get out of the challenge?" Jo yelled.

"Wait, what challenge?" Tyler asked, "I thought you are dead! The killer killed you Harold and you got rolled over by boulder!"  
"That was the challenge!" Blaineley said, "I knew you guys would go in without me. Nobody died. There is no real killer. The goal was to unmask the killer and not get killed. If you get in a trap or get killed, you are out! Now you all are out and you're team lost!"

"What about Staci?" Beth asked and an angry Staci entered the room, "Never mind, we lost."

"How dare you guys not tell me about the secret passage?" Staci yelled, "I'm the team leader! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Secret passage way?" Geoff roared, "That was a trap door! You stepped on the button which made us all fall in! Thanks to you gong in the trap too and your crappy leadership we lost the challenge!"

"Geoff, calm down," Bridgette told him, trying soothe her boyfriend.

"I guess you are right," Geoff agreed and two made out. Everyone was horrified by this.

"Guys, there is still two teams in," Blaineley reminded, "One of still has to win."

"I hope we win," Noah said, "First class would be nice because someone had to shove me out a window!"

"Grow up!" Heather said, "It can't be that bad! I mean she just pushed you out of a window!"

"Not that bad?!" Noah repeated, "I broke both of my legs, one of my arms, and am immobile for the next six challenges at least! That's not bad at all! This is all because of Chrissie, my own teammate!"

"Whatever," Heather said with an eye roll, "At least you weren't bald on national TV!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**B: **"Staci is so gone!"  
**  
Staci: **"Why is my team mad at me? I don't get it!"  
**  
Noah:** "We _have_ to win! My arm _really _hurts! This is to Chrissie if she ever watches this episode. MY ARM HURTS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW ME OUT A WINDOW!

*static*

* * *

**Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight**

"Guys, I have an idea!" Cody said, "I know how stop the killer! We use Eva as bait and when the killer comes, she can kick their ass and unmask them!"

"That is a great idea!" Eva said, "We survive and I get to kick ass: a perfect plan!"

"Does everyone else agree?" Cody asked and everyone nodded for his response, "Good, let's go!"

They hid in a bedroom with the door open so they could witness the action. Eva stood alone in the hallway. Luckily the killer came, prepared to kill Eva. She turned around and lunged at him, but he ran off. She started chasing him. Soon, the rest of the team followed. The killer was so focused on getting away from Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight that he didn't notice Sammyoe. He bumped into the Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! member. Sammyoe grabbed the killer and shoved the ghostly figure against the wall.

"Let's see who this killer is," Sammyoe said just as Team Harry Potter is better than Twilght ran in. Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! entered too.

He yanked off the mask to see a cloaked head with a gold chain necklace with the number 9 on it. Everyone was confused by this, but Trent was very excited. It was Doctor 9.

"OMG! Hey Doctor Nine!" Trent squealed happily as bowed down to him.

"What's up Trent?" Doctor Nine asked, "You are the most faithful member of the Ninishism!"

"I am honored!" Trent said proudly. Everyone was very confused with what was going on. Then Sammyoe went up to Doctor Nine.

"There is no such thing as Doctor Nine!" Sammyoe shouted and pulled down the hood of the cloak which revealed Fang the shark, "Fang the Shark is the real killer!"

Scott lost all color, "W-what? H-How is this possible? He left us notes! He can't write!"

"Scott, I went to school and I also learned how to talk," Fang grinned, "It is payback!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed as Fang chased him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trent wailed, "Why couldn't it have been Doctor Nine?"

Then Blaineley appeared out of nowhere. She had a smirk on her face.

"Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! wins!" Blaineley announced.

"We didn't even start the challenge yet!" Leshawna pointed out, "We had to unmask the killer and some of our teammates are dead!"

"That _was_ the challenge!" Blaineley said, "I knew you guys would be eager to go into the house so I made the challenge unexpected. Nobody died because everything was fake even though there were a few injuries. The goal was to unmask the killer and not get in a trap or get killed. That would get you eliminated from the challenge. Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions managed to all get out of the challenge and lose. Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! won because Sammyoe unmasked the killer, Fang the land shark!"

"Dawn said that the killer was Fang before Sammyoe unmasked him!" Chrissie protested, "We should've won!"

"First off, you had to unmask the killer, not say who the killer is!" Blainleley said, "Dawn also said that it _might _be Fang! Anyways, I'll be seeing Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions in a half hour at the Elimination Ceremony. If they are watching this, they may start casting their votes."

Then Blaineley snapped her fingers and she disappeared. The campers that were out of the challenge appeared. Some were fine and others were injured.

"Duncan, you're alive!" Gwen cheered and hugged her boyfriend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said and smirked at Courtney and Trent who just glared at him.

Chrissie was pretending not to notice Noah. She did feel guilty about injuring him, but didn't show it. Noah went straight over to her.

"I have a bone to pick with you," he said angrily, "Thanks to you; I'm immobile for a while."

"Well you called my dad old!" Chrissie defended, "You didn't even seem to care!"

"My tongue slipped up!" Noah said, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Whatever," she said and walked off even though truly, she forgave him.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **"Is Chrissie trying to play the 'I don't care' game with me? It isn't working! I know she feels bad. I know she wants to apologize to me! I know I'm forgiven!"

**Courtney: **"How dare Duncan do that!? I heard Trent's confessional and I think he is doing this whole number nine thing for him! He is doing this all for her and she just pushes him aside! That isn't right! I feel bad for him now."

*static*

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions were all sitting on the stumps around the fire. Blaineley was holding 12 tubes of lipgloss. Everyone was kind of nervous because they didn't want to ride the horrible contraction that Balineley was forcing them to go on.

"Okay Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions, you all got out of the challenge today," Blaineley recapped, "May I ask you, is it really that hard to stay in a challenge and not get killed?"

"When Staci steps on a button that opens up a trap door, then yes," Beth replied, but Staci still didn't get why everyone was made at her.

"You all have casted your votes and it is pretty obvious who is going home," Blaineley told them, "The first tube of lipgloss goes to…

Jo…

Beth…

Lindsay…

Bridgette…

Harold…

DJ…

Sam…

Tyler…

B…

Brick…

DJ…

Dakota."

Only one tube of lipgloss remained and Staci and Geoff remained. Both looked confident and Geoff was even smirking at Staci's confidence of her chances of staying.

"The last tube of lipgloss goes to," Blaineley announced, "…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff."

Geoff smirked at Staci who looked very irritated. It was her second time getting voted off Total Drama and she wasn't going to leave so easily. She didn't move.

"The Lame-o-drop-boat-hurler-of-shame awaits you, Staci," Blaineley said, "If you get into next season; don't lie about your family."

"I'm not leaving!" Staci said stony face, "I refuse!"

Just then, Chef came in and put Staci in a strait jacket. He shoved her into the Lame-o-suine which took her to the Drop-of-Shame where she landed on the Boat-of-Losers where Chef put her on the Hurl-of Shame and she was flung to Playa da Losers.

"Well that concludes episode one of Total Drama all Over Again!" Blaineley said, "Who will get eliminated next, will Katie and Sadie become friends again, will Sierra go psycho, will Jo and Noah ever heal from their injuries, will Chrissie become nicer, will B still be hated by everyone, will Lindsay ever make any big game moves, and who will get eliminated next. Find out next time on Total Drama all Over Again!"

Little did she know that Ezekiel didn't compete in the challenge either. He didn't even enter the house because she told them not to. He watched the elimination ceremony, he silently cheered that Staci left, and that he beat his record. Then he went to the middle cabin because he saw his team enter it.

* * *

**A jail somewhere**

* * *

Christopher McLean was boredly flipping through TV channels. This was his hour that he could watch TV and keep up with the outer world. Then he saw Blaineley and stopped at the channel. He kept watching and gasped. Balineley had taken over his job as host on Total Drama all Over Again. _I was supposed to host that season_ he thought angrily. Then he saw a boy wearing sunglasses and his eyes were glowing behind them. He was called Sammyoe and was already creating drama by throwing Anne Maria's hairspray which made him laugh. It happened to hit Harold which angered the nerd. Then, he saw the most horrific sight. Blaineley captured his daughter and dragged her onto the show. _So being arrested wasn't enough _he thought about ready to explode _she had to steal my daughter and put her on this torturous show. _When he was hosting, he never let Chrissie compete because he didn't want to hurt her or be forced to kick her off the island. He continued watching and saw that the campers grew to hate Mildred. Chris realized that he liked the Sammyoe kid and rooted for his daughter all the way. Then he saw her push Noah out a window because he called him old. _That's my daughter_ he smiled. Then he saw that Blaineley let Jo and Noah get injured and she barely reacted to it. Then Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! won the challenge thanks to Sammyoe and Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions lost and voted off Staci which Chris was happy about. He saw Ezekiel hiding in the bushes because he didn't enter the house at all. Then the episode was over and his TV time was too. Then Chris realized these teens needed him. Everything wasn't right about the show. He may have been cruel, but Blaineley wasn't being a good host at all. Then, he took off his jail uniform and changed into the outfit he always wore jumped out the window. He ran for it. He could've easily escaped a long time ago, but he regretted what he done to the second generation campers. He probably wouldn't have escaped if Blaineley didn't steal Chrissie.

* * *

**Teams**

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Zoey**

**Anne Maria**

**Sadie**

**Katie**

**Mike**

**Courtney**

**Duncan**

**Cameron**

**Trent**

**Sierra**

**Lightning**

**Gwen**

**Sammyoe**

**Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Alejandro**

**Justin**

**Scott**

**LeShawna**

**Chrissie**

**Heather**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Dawn**

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

**Tyler**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Jo**

**B**

**Beth**

**Geoff**

**Staci**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Lindsay**

**DJ**

**Harold **

**Votes**

**Staci- 12**

**Geoff- 1**

**Eliminated-**

**39****th**** Staci**

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter it was a lot of fun to write for. Staci is now eliminated (thank goodness I hated her) and Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions is at a disadvantage. As I said earlier in the chapter, I might make Noah and Cody a couple, but I'm not going to say anything more. I know Lightning and Ezekiel didn't compete in the challenge, but I promise that everyone (not including Staci) will be competing in the next challenge, truth or dare. Noah and Jo are currently injured for a couple episodes. Also, Chris found out that Blaineley is hosting is show and forced his daughter to participate. Will he come back, who knows? Sorry for any OOC and keep reading this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Total Drama All Over Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Total Drama seasons, only the OCs.**

**Note: Hey guys, I'd just like to thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Here is the next chapter of Total Drama All over Again.**

Episode 2 part 1- Catching up with the campers

"Last time on Total Drama All Over Again," Blaineley started, "For the campers' first challenge, they had to avoid getting caught by a killer or in an obstacle and unmask the killer. Since they didn't know what the challenge was, they actually thought they were going to die! So they decided to find and an exit after Courtney fell into a pit of ketchup which they thought was lava. Lightning however actually found an exit and took away the whole point of the challenge! Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions not only had people 'killed', but had to deal with Brick who annoyed everyone. Once Jo got crush by a boulder, they made Staci their leader which wasn't a good idea. She led her team to the elimination by stepping on a button that opened up a trap door that the whole team fell in. In fact, Staci went in the trap too because she thought it was a secret passage! Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight had team conflict involving Dawn and Scott fighting about various things and Chrissie throwing Noah out a window! Not very smart on Chrissie's part! Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! got along pretty well despite Katie and Sadie's fight, Sierra's craziness, and Trent's Ninishism rants. In the end, it was Sammyoe from the Lightning Squad who unmasked the killer who was Doctor Nine! NOT! I did that to upset Trent! I'm already receiving calls from convents and monasteries complaining about his behavior! In the end, it was Chatty Staci who was once again first to leave! Will Ezekiel and Lightning ever compete in a challenge like they are supposed to? Will Chrissie apologize to Noah! Will Trent convince someone to join Ninishism? Is Sammyoe going to win for his team again? Will Lindsay start her manipulations? Find out now on Total Drama All Over Again!"

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

In the dark night, a figure was seen. It was impossible to tell who it was except for one feature: its eyes were glowing. It was obviously Sammyoe. He crept on the porch of the cabin Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight. He went to the door of the girls' side. He took out a slip of paper and a pen. He scribbled on it and shoved it under the door. He ran away back to the Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! cabin.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sammyoe: **"I heard what Chrissie did to Noah when he accidently called her dad old! So I decided to prank that Spanish idiot! That note I put under the door was for her! It said something that will surely have anger her and want to beat up our resident Spanish asshole! MWAHAHaHAHAHAHA!"  
*static*

* * *

Sammyoe closed the door and started laughing. The rest of his team, who were watching TV stared at him. They didn't even know he left.

"What is so funny?" Zoey asked quizzically, "Where were you?"  
"Only testing Chrissie's patience," Sammyoe snickered, "I'm pretty sure she won't have any after she reads my note!"

"You mean Chris's daughter?" Cameron said, "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything!" Sammyoe said, "Alejandro on the other hand might have called her dad a stupid old man!"

"Dude, nice!" Duncan exclaimed, "I want to see that llama get beat up by that bratty Daddy's girl!"

"Well you can!" Sammyoe smirked, "Come with me because I was planning on going back and videotaping it and posting it on YouTube!"

Before anyone realized it, the two were already out the door. Then Courtney came to the area. She had just taken a shower because she was recently covered in ketchup.

"What did I miss?" Courtney asked confusedly as everyone stared at the door.

"Apparently Sammyoe pranked Alejandro by writing a note and making it look like was from him and giving it to Chrissie. The note states that Chris is a stupid old man," Gwen explained.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled, "Hey Anne Maria, could you explain what happened when I was gone."

Then, Anne Maria explained it the exact way Gwen did. Courtney was satisfied with this which annoyed Gwen. Courtney smirked and went to bed. Soon, the others followed.

"I can't believe her!" Gwen yelled, "I am going to bed!"

"I can't believe people think NoCo is a couple!" Sierra said while drawing on blueprint what looked like to be a plan to get rid of Noah so her and Cody could be together.

"I can't believe that people think Sadie is smart!" Katie whined, "Everyone knows that Noah and Cody will never happen because it will be me and Noah!"

"Hun, I doubt that!" Anne Maria said, "Me and Lightning is one thing, but you and da smart guy, oh hell naw!"

"Plus Sadie is nicer and you care about your looks!" Mike said.

"Sha-Yeah!" Lightning agreed.

"And you don't worship Doctor Nine!" Trent growled.

After that, everyone was quiet and went to bed. Trent just shrugged and followed them.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

**Katie: **"What?! I am obviously better than Sadie, but they like her better? WHY!?

**Courtney: **"Gwen is so annoying! She thinks she is Ms. Know-it-all! Well here is something she doesn't know! She is going to get eliminated when we lose! But first I need to recruit some slaves…no that's too harsh…MINIONS!

**Gwen: **"Why does Courtney hate me so much?! It was Duncan's idea, not mine! I tried apologizing, I bought her stuff, I let her sue me, I even took her to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida and took care of passports, plane tickets, and everything, but she still hates me! What else do I have to do?"

Mike: "I think our team is pretty good! Other than Gwen and Courtney's hatred, Trent and Sierra's craziness, we are all good!"

*Static*

* * *

**Team Harry Potter is Better than Twilight **

The girls were all up talking. Dawn was telling LeShawna and Eva about how evil Scott was. Heather and Chrissie decided to let Izzy in their alliance and were talking it over. Then, Dawn saw a note.

"Look, a note!" Dawn exclaimed, "It say that it is for Chrissie!"

Chrissie smirked and went to pick up the note. As she read it, her face became shown with visible anger. The note said:

_Dear Chrissie McLean,_

_I think you are just a rich spoiled Daddy's girl. You should have been on this show to be tortured ever since season 1! Plus, your dad is just a stupid old man that doesn't even care about you! If he really cared about you you would've never even gotten captured or he would've gotten you off the show by now! _

_Alejandro _

_P.S. Heather is hot!_

Chrissie clenched the note in her fist and let it fall to the ground. Then she ran out the door slamming it. Everyone was very confused.

"Dang, she looks pissed off!" LeShawna pointed out, "What did that note say?"

Izzy picked it up and read it aloud. Soon, everyone was shocked at what Alejandro wrote. Heather was especially enraged.

"How dare he?" Heather yelled, "I don't like him!"

"She has the right to be mad at that dick!" Eva said, "I would've done the same…only Alejandro might be dead by now…"

"Guys, Chrissie isn't exactly mad," Dawn said, "In fact she is sadder about it than she is angry. She isn't what we see her as!"

Everyone just remained silent.

Chrissie ran over the to the boys side of the cabin and was ready to give Alejandro a piece of her mind. Little did she know, Duncan and Sammyoe were following her around with a video camera. She opened the door and saw just about everyone asleep, except for Alejandro who was watching something on his laptop. She went closer to his bed.

"Dora Dora Dora the EXPLORER! YEAH!" the laptop sang.

"What the hell are you watching?!" Chrissie yelled which caused Alejandro to notice her.

"Hola?" a confused Alejandro asked to get greeted by a punch in the face and his laptop thrown out the, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DORA!"

At the same time, Duncan and Sammyoe were videotaping the whole thing in a bush by the window where everything was taking place. In fact, Alejandro's laptop hit Sammyoe in the head which showed he was watching an episode of Dora the Explorer.

"What the hell?" Duncan whispered, "He watches Dora the Explorer?"

"I can't believe I got hit in the head," Sammyoe grumbled and threw the laptop that hit the Spanish manipulator in the head, "GROW UP AND BE A MAN!"

Then the two ran off. Alejandro was now beaten up by Chrissie who skipped away back to her side of the cabin. At this point, all of the boys were woken up.

"I need my beauty sleep!" Justin wailed, "I have a modeling contract and I need to keep my face beautiful!"

"Why did you do that?!" Scott yelled, "I was having a great dream!"

"What, you hunted for kitchen rats with your pappy?" Justin mused.

"NO! I had a dream that I was making out with one of the girls on the island!" Scott said.

"I'm pretty that was just a memory from last season when you lied to everyone!" Justin sneered.

"I had a dream that I ate everyone!" Owen exclaimed cheerfully and everyone stared at him weirdly.

"I had a dream that I won Total Drama! It must've have been something from the future!" Ezekiel said.

"I am pretty sure that was a dream!" Noah snapped," Nobody likes you Zeke! Plus you didn't even compete in the challenge yesterday!"

"Go jump out a window, eh!" Ezekiel spat which caused Noah to glare at him

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Ezekiel: **"I will win this season! I can feel it in my veins! Nobody will ever see it eh!"

**Alejandro: **"How dare Chrissie beat me up!? I was just watching Dora the Explorer, the manliest show in the world and Chrissie just comes in and beats me up!"

**Cody: **"I got a bit nervous when everyone was sharing this dreams! You see, in my dream, it was the most awkward disturbing thing ever! The weirdest thing was that I enjoyed it! Sierra would NOT approve!"

**Chrissie: **(looks amused) So Alejandro likes Dora the Explorer, that little kid show… (Starts laughing)

**Sammyoe: **(is grinning and is on his phone) "I managed to get Alejandro watching Dora AND getting beat up by Chrissie! This is soo going to get a lot of views on YouTube!" (posts it)

*Static*

* * *

**You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

Everyone on the team was crammed into a small tent. Nobody was very pleased about this. Harold was trying to play with his Pokemon Black and White trading cards, but it was impossible because Lindsay accidentally split her bright pink nail polish on half of them. This made Harold yell at her and Tyler beat up Harold, but Harold actually beat him because Tyler couldn't punch without hitting himself. B took up a lot of room in the tent which annoyed everyone because he refused to take off any of his jackets. Brick was doing pushups until Jo pushed him out of the way because she was injured and it angered that she couldn't do them currently. Bridgette and Geoff were making out and grossed everyone out. Beth nearly threw up in fact. Dakota was texting on her phone and making out with Sam at the same time, which nobody was bothered with surprisingly. DJ however was angry by this because Dakota was barely using her phone and yet she refused to let him use it. His phone didn't have connection so he couldn't watch the new episode of Adventure Time where Lumpy Space Princess gets robbed so she steals from everyone else **(I'm pretty sure there is no such episode, but you never know.) **Over all, the Team You Suck Lipgloss was not in a good state.

"Geoff, Bridgette," B said in a surprisingly soothing voice which was very unlike his normal voice.

This caused them to stop making out and answer him, "What do you need."

"I need you two to STOP MAKING OUT!" B yelled which scared about everything.

"But Sam and Dakota are making out and nobody cares about that!" Bridgette protested.

"I care!" DJ snapped, "Dakota isn't letting me watch Adventure Time on her phone!"

"Hey I need my phone!" Dakota shot back, "Watch Adventure Time later!"

"IT WAS THE NEW EPISODE!" DJ roared, "Now I can't watch it!"

"Guys we need to calm done!" Beth exclaimed, "We can't be fighting like this and be a team! We are going to lose!"

"Oh please!" Jo said, "As long as I am on the team, we'll do fine, but since I broke my arm and hit my head, I'll be out for a while thanks to that fat ass Staci!"

"Everyone is equally good!" Brick brought up, "You shouldn't be putting others down like that!"

"Shut up! G.I. Joke!" Jo sneered, "Just because I broke my arm doesn't mean I can't insult people!"

Soon enough, everyone was beating each other up which shook the tent. Lindsay decided to get out before she'd get hurt or the tent collapsed. Right as she ran out, Lindsay came face-to-face with a Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! member. This member happened to be Sadie.

"Hi Sara! How are you doing?" Lindsay said putting on her dumb blonde façade.

"It is Sadie," she replied, "I'm doing fine. Do you want to get away from here and maybe check out the island and maybe catch up on celebrities?"

"Sure!" Lindsay agreed and went along with Sadie.

"Lindsay, I have something to say, I know you aren't stupid," Sadie said, "I'm not the dumb BFFL that always hangs out with Katie either. In fact, I was proposing that we could form an alliance and get rid of our stupid teammates like Lightning, Anne Maria, and Brick!"

At first Lindsay was a bit scared when Sadie announced that she knew her true form. When she said she wasn't as dumb as everyone suspected too, she was relieved. When Sadie brought up an alliance, Lindsay knew she'd be the perfect real alliance member.

"I like that idea!" Lindsay said with a smirk, "It is nice to know that I am not the only one hiding something! But don't you usually hang out with Katie?"

"Oh Katie, she is such an airhead! I was only her friend out of sympathy!" Sadie explained, "She made me wear these stupid pigtails! I can finally take them down now that we aren't friends anymore!"

"That's a Heather move for sure, but you have to act like her to get far in this game!" Lindsay said.

"True!" Sadie agreed, "If one of our teams loses, who should we vote off? For my team, I'd say Trent because he is crazy now and kind of freaks me out. For your team I'd say Harold because all he does is complain about everything and tell everyone that Ninjago is so cool!"

"I'd actually say that if my team loses again that we should eliminate B," Lindsay brought up, "I think he knows my game plan. The sooner we get rid of him, the stupider my team is! For your team, I'd say Sierra. Blaineley put her and Cody on different teams, but put Noah and Cody on the same team. Sierra is going to try everything she can to make sure that Noah and Cody won't fall in love even if it costs her team the challenge."

"Or we could keep her around for a while and try to get Noah and Cody together to annoy her," Sadie suggested, "She'd nuts. Then we could vote her off and she'd be so mad because she couldn't help her Codykins."

"I like your thinking!" Lindsay said, "Why didn't Chris put you in season two and three?"

"I don't think I'll ever know," Sadie sighed, "It would've been fun to go on World Tour! But I am on this season and I am going far!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"My first alliance member and this one isn't dumb! This is great! I can finally talk about strategy based moves!

**Sadie: **"It is nice to know that Lindsay is willing to form an alliance with me! Soon Katie will be gone before me again! She may not believe it and you not want to believe it, but it is true! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (pauses for a moment) What? Can't I have my fun too?"

*static*

* * *

The next morning, two well rested teams came to the Mess Hall. These were the two teams that managed to avoid elimination. Then, one unrested team came in. This was the team that had to eliminate someone the previous night. While the other teams poked at their runny oatmeal that Chef managed to burn, the other team slept in it. Until Izzy decided it would be fun to annoy the other team.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Izzy yelled and threw her oatmeal at Dakota.

"My hair!" Dakota squealed, "I just styled it! Nobody messes with my hair! How am I supposed to look good for the paparazzi? It is on!"

The fame hogger threw her oatmeal at the crazy red head, but Izzy was more prepared than Dakota thought. Izzy ducked and it hit Cody instead.

"NOBODY HITS MY CODYKINS!" Sierra yelled and threw her oatmeal at Dakota who dumped her apple juice that was ten years old over Sierra's head.

Then it became a full-blown food fight. Chrissie and Heather needed to talk about their alliance so they went off. Even though Izzy was a part of it too, they decided to tell her later. Something was still needed.

"Heather, Scott should join our alliance!" Chrissie said, "He was a manipulator of last season, he'll probably have great ideas!"

"But I thought Scott changed," Heather pointed out, "He'd be great for the alliance, but I am pretty sure he has a crush on Dawn so he is trying his best to be a good guy to change her mind! It'll never happen though!"

"Actually, I heard his confessional saying that he was going to stay neutral evil for the time being!" Chrissie said, "He'd probably still be willing to join our awesome alliance!"

"Wait, where did you hear this from?" Heather asked, "I'm pretty sure you didn't have a confessional after Scott."

"Oh yeah about that…I tend to spy on people after I have a confessional," Chrissie said, "They could've been holding secret information about the challenge. I was also very confident that I didn't kill Noah because I saw him after I went in. But as for everyone else who 'died', I believed."

"That makes a lot more sense!" Heather exclaimed as she ran out and dragged away Scott, who nearly got hit by B's bowl of oatmeal.

"What do you need? I was trying to make that dream I had last night come true by throwing oatmeal at B!" Scott complained in an irritated tone.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" Chrissie asked, "Did you have a dream that you threw oatmeal at B and then make out with Dawn in the end?"

"NO!" Scott yelled which convinced them both, but what Chrissie said was surprisingly true.

"Also, B was threw a bowl of oatmeal at you and it nearly hit you!" Heather pointed out.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Yeah what were you going to tell me?"

"Would you like to form a secret alliance with us?" Heather and Chrissie asked, "Izzy is also involved, but she is a bit busy…"

They turned to look at their her. She was currently dodging forks that Jo was throwing at her, aiming at her neck. Apparently, Izzy threw a bowl of oatmeal at her and it hit head and got under her bandages. Then she ran to the trio.

"Come on guys! It is so much fun!" Izzy exclaimed, "Jo tried hitting me with a fork like a billion times, but she never hit me!"

The two ignored her and looked at Scott who just sighed and said, "I'll join your alliance."

"YES!" they cheered and then they were dragged out by Izzy.

The food fight continued before Chef Hatchet marched out. He was clearly irritated with the whole food fight. He finally yelled, "CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND EAT IT!"

Everyone hesitated to this idea, but Owen quickly started licking up the oatmeal. Then everyone started cleaning up the mess when they swore they saw fire and Chef's eyes. Then he smiled and walked away. Then they managed to make the Mess Hall sparkle…just like Edward Cullen! Blaineley walked in with a smirk. Everyone was cleaning the floor even when it was already clean. When the cast saw her, they quickly stopped and sat at their table.

"I see that we are all well rested," Blaineley said.

"I just sha-love first class!" Lightning smirked at the other two teams.

"I slept well except for the fact that some idiot had to wake me up!" Justin shouted glaring at Alejandro who just shrugged, "I need all the beauty sleep I can get!"

"The tent collapsed!" Jo announced angrily, "I think I should've slept somewhere else because of my injuries!"

"How the hell is a boulder made of plastic supposed to hurt you?" Blaineley asked.

"At least you weren't thrown out a window!" Noah shouted. Chrissie looked away.

The two were glaring at each other until Blaineley interrupted them by saying, "Who's ready for the challenge?"

"It depends," Gwen said, "Are we going to die this challenge?"

"Nope! Follow me and you will know!" Blaineley announced.

She went back to the kitchen and the three teams followed her. She pulled up a door that was on the ground and went inside. The campers had no choice but to follow her. The door led to a cold crappy basement that had a stained white carpet and concrete walls.

"Welcome to your second challenge, Truth or Dare!" Blaineley announced, "This one isn't nearly as intense as the last one!"

"Seriously Mildred?" LeShawna yelled, "This ain't your grade school birthday party!"

Blaineley bit back an insult.

"Truth or Dare? I don't like that game!" Zoey said nervously.

"Puh-lease! I am da best at dis game!" Anne Maria said as she sprayed her hair.

"Not better than us!" Heather and Chrissie smirked as they gave Sammyoe her hairspray and he smashed it.

"Why did ya do dat kid with da glowin eyes?" Anne Maria demanded.

"I wasn't going have you kill us!" Sammyoe protested, "You nearly killed Cameron last season!"

Anne Maria glared at Sammyoe before going to Chrissie and Heather and saying, "I'll get ya later!"

"Anyways, let me explain the rules for the people who don't know!" Blaineley announced, "Someone will choose a team other than their own then choose a member of the team. The chosen member will either choose truth or dare and the other person will make up a dare or find something they'd like to know. If they complete the dare or tell the truth, heir team gets a point."

"What if you don't do the dare or the truth?" Tyler asked.

"Good question Tyler! If you don't do so, you will be flung by Chef out of this basement through that glass door," Blaineley explained pointing to a glass door, "You'll most likely land in the lake on the far side of the island and let me warn you. Some idiot named Stan Smith [**1**] decided to take a vacation here with his whole family so I had to give him part of the island that only he stays on, but we can't go on! The lake is on his side so if you land there, he is going to kick you back here so I recommend you complete what you are told to do because you won't get the point, you're going to get kicked in a lake and then kicked back by Stan, and you'll be eliminated from the challenge Plus, the team that truth and dared you, would get a point!"

Then everyone made up their minds: they should try their best in this challenge or else they'd get hurt. Noah and Jo especially didn't want to get hurt any more than they already were.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sammyoe: **"I am so glad that I got to smash Anne Maria's hairspray!"

**Anne Maria: **"I'll get dem back! I hope dat dey get kicked out of da game and get kicked by dat Stan Smith!

**Chrissie: **"Anne Maria is such an idiot!"

**Mike: **"I think Blaineley went a bit overboard with this challenge!"

**Sierra: **"There BETTER NOT be any NoCo dares! You hear me Potterpalgirl, I'll kill you if you do!

Potterpalgirl: (gulps)

*static*

* * *

"Okay, since the Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! won thanks to Sammyoe, he gets to choose who he wants to truth or dare." Blaineley announced.

"I choose Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions," he said.

"Don't choose me! I'll pay you! I'll have the paparazzi take pictures of you! ANYTHING!" Dakota wailed.

"I wasn't going to choose you anyways," Sammyoe shrugged, "Or Beth…or Geoff…or Jo…or Brick…or Sam… or Lindsay…"

"Get on with it!" B snapped irritated, "I want to know!"

"Fine fat hot dog in a sweatshirt trying to act like a fatter Jimmy Neutron! [**2**]" Sammyoe snapped, "I wasn't going to choose you anyways! I was going to choose Harold the nerd-burger so truth or dare, Goshenhimer?"

"I'm not a nerd-burger or a goshenhimer! I am a Samurai!" Harold snapped, "I chose dare because it is what all Samurais would chose!"

"I dare you to play as Princess Peach on Mario Kart!" Sammyoe sneered.

"I'll get a TV!" Blaineley said and brought a TV down and plugged it in to an outlet.

"NO!" Harold yelled, "Princess Peach sucks and so does Mario Kart! I REFUSE!"

"Fine by me," Blaineley shrugged, "Yo Chef! Throw Harold out into the lake!"

Then Chef came downstairs and opened the sliding door. He grabbed Harold and threw him out the window. His screams could be heard and a loud splash was too.

"Three…two…one…" Blaineley said and Harold flew back through the door and Chef closed it.

"GOSH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Harold demanded.

"It was what I was told to do!" Chef said defending himself.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: **"Really Harold, you couldn't do play Mario Kart as Princess Peach?!"

**Jo: **"Way to cost us a point!"

**Heather: **"That was ridiculous!"

**Sammyoe: **"Oh wow Harold!"

*static*

* * *

"Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! gets a point!" Blaineley said, "Now Harold it is your turn to choose someone!"

"I choose Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight, GOSH!" Harold exclaimed, "Chrissie, truth or dare?"

"I'll succeed where you failed, dare!" Chrissie decided, "Show me what you got!"

"Insult Ninishism!" Harold said with a smirk, "you have to do it straight to Trent's face too!"

"Child's play!" Chrissie said with a smug face, "Hey, Trent, do you want to talk about Ninishism?"

Trent's face lit up, "Sure thing! What aspect of it do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, but I do know this!" Chrissie said, "Ninishism isn't a real religion, but just some stupid myth you made up! You are the only worshipper of this so called religion and nobody would ever want to join it because it insults the existence of humanity! Plus, Doctor Nine is dumb too! It has ten letters which is evil in your religion so he can't be your supreme being! Even if he did battle the Earl of Tens, it doesn't matter! I am Catholic and your religion just insults me! You are breaking the First Commandment and I hope you burn in hell!"

By this point, Trent was already gone. He ran off crying about 5 minutes ago. Chrissie didn't feel bad about it unlike she did with Noah. Not many people seemed to care either, but Courtney cared.

"Why would say that?" Courtney yelled, "His beliefs weren't hurting anyone!"

"I did it so my team could come closer to a challenge so I could come closer to winning," Chrissie explained, "Also, I don't feel too bad about it, but pushing Noah out a window, I feel terrible about that! Wait, I just admitted that! SHIT!"

"Okay, Chrissie earned her team a point!" Blaineley said, "She'll choose next!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Chrissie: **(her face is bright red) "Why. Did. I. Say. That? I am such an idiot!"

**Courtney: **"That was really rude! Chrissie didn't have to say that to him! I know she would've lost the point, but that was plain rude!"

**Trent: **"I should've known that Ninishism was stupid! I am so stupid if I thought it'd make Gwen like me again me again!"

**Noah: **"That is all I needed to hear! I knew she felt bad!"

*static*

* * *

"I chose Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chrissie announced, "Cameron truth or dare."

"The dares didn't seem that bad, I'll choose dare then!" Cameron said.

"I dare you to drink all of this beer!" Chrissie said and held up a whole container of beer.

"I am only 16!" Cameron protested, "It is illegal!"

"Do it anyways! The cops won't find out!" Chrissie commanded.

Cameron gulped and tasted it, "Hey! It isn't bad!"

Then, Cameron started drinking the whole container. In ten minutes, Cameron had chugged the whole container. He became drunk because he looked very dizzy.

"Gimme some more!" he said in dizzy tone, "It soooooo good!"

Then Cameron fell over. He passed out from drinking so much. Zoey and Mike gasped and went over to help him.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: **"Poor Cameron! I wouldn't have been mad if he didn't drink the beer, but we do have another point which means we are winning!"

**Mike: **"Chrissie, what type of dare was that?! Cameron is drunk now!"

*Static*

* * *

"Even though Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO is winning, they won't be for long! Will anybody comfort Trent? Will Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions ever get a point? Will Chrissie be a little nicer? Will Cameron be okay? Will anyone choose truth? Find out after the break!"

* * *

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Zoey**

**Anne Maria**

**Sadie**

**Katie**

**Mike**

**Courtney**

**Duncan**

**Cameron**

**Trent**

**Sierra**

**Lightning**

**Gwen**

**Sammyoe**

**Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Alejandro**

**Justin**

**Scott**

**LeShawna**

**Chrissie**

**Heather**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Dawn**

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

**Tyler **

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Jo**

**B**

**Beth**

**Geoff**

**Dakota**

**Sam**

**Lindsay**

**DJ**

**Harold**

* * *

**Eliminated: Staci**

**Eliminated from Truth or Dare Challenge: Harold**

* * *

[**1**] Stan Smith is from the show American Dad

[**2**] B is often compared to Jimmy Neutron

* * *

**So it looks like our Spanish manipulator watches Dora the Explorer which our friend Sammyoe helped us find out! Also, Chrissie isn't really being friendly to some of the competitors, but yet she manages to have an alliance with Heather, Izzy, and Scott. Sadie and Lindsay have an alliance too. What else will happen during the Truth or Dare challenge? It you have any ideas for a certain character, you can PM me. If I offend anybody in this chapter or any other chapter, I apologize. Please don't flame or leave it in reviews. You could ask me to stop doing it as much, but seriously, don't flame! Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Total Drama All over Again- Chapter I don't know!**

**Disclaimer: If B still is on the show, that means I don't own it or have any connection with it. Even if he does get off the show for good that probably still means I don't own it…*sigh***

**Sorry about the late update. I am not good with updates because I am busy playing volleyball, reading, or watching the Reds play! Now that I think I don't have much going on, I will try to update more. Yeah, TRY! Plus, I edited over chapter 1 and changed some things. Anyways, these author notes are getting nowhere so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"And we're back!" Blaineley said smiling, but nobody else seemed very cheerful though.

Harold was soaking wet and irritated, Chrissie looked bored, Trent was still nowhere in sight, and Cameron was drunk.

"Can we get on with the stupid challenge?!" Jo snapped.

"As soon as we can get Cameron to choose a team and person," Blaineley said.

"Huh? Why is a tomato talking?" Cameron asked confusedly much to Blaineley's irritation.

"You know what Cameron, just choose a damn person!" Blaineley yelled.

"Uh….." Cameron decided until he saw LeShawna talking to Dawn, "You, the big and loud girl!"

"Excuse me?" LeShawna said quite annoyed with Cameron's previous comment, "Were you talking to _me?"_

"You betcha!" Cameron said as he fell over again. Zoey went over to help him out.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" LeShawna yelled and tried to punch him, but Dawn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't worth it," Dawn told her, "He will soon realize that peer pressure is always wrong!"

"Peer pressure?" Chrissie asked irritably, "Please! It was a dare! It is his fault you know!"

"This is a half hour show people!" Blaineley shouted, "Save it for when you guys lose! Since Cameron is too drunk to be playing, he is out!"

"That's not fair!" Courtney complained, "It was Chrissie's fault anyways! She made him get drunk!"

"I didn't make anyone do anything!" Chrissie sneered, "_He_ decided to accept the dare! He could've simply backed out!"

* * *

**Confessionals:**

**Courtney: **"I cannot stand anyone here! Let's face it! Anne Maria pollutes the air, Cameron is too naïve and is now drunk, Duncan is a no good pig, Gwen is an ugly boyfriend stealer, Katie whines about Sadie all the time and is really becoming a bit too arrogant, Lightning is probably stupider than a football, Mike is just a freak and needs braces, Sadie is really distant and it always seems like she is up to something, Sammyoe is just weird and tries to act all cool, but he isn't, Sierra keeps on whining about Cody and keeps on bringing up the number ten to annoy Trent, Trent keeps on insisting that there is a such thing as Doctor Nine, and Zoey is extremely annoying and needs to SHUT UP! I am the sanest person on my whole team! UGH!"

*static*

* * *

"Okay, Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (TSLSN) since Cameron chose LeShawna and she decided to do truth while Courtney was in the confessional, come up with a question to ask her," Blaineley said.

"Guys, we should ask her if she is a worshipper of the ten because she doesn't worship the number nine!" Trent insisted. He came back from the closet, but the problem was he was even more insane!

"Nu waiy Math Man!" Anne Maria snapped, "We shoold ask her wher she got dem cute earrins!"

"Why would we ask her that?" Zoey asked skeptically.

"Cuz I wanna pair of dem!" Anne Maria told her, "But ya wooldn't kneow wat's cwool!"

"Maybe we should like ask her where she learned how to dance because her moves are like soo good!" Katie said.

"First off, her moves suck ass!" Sammyoe said and everyone nodded, "And second off that actually isn't a bad idea because it'd be mocking her!"

"But I already know where she learned how to dance because I was there…in the vents," Sierra told them.

Everyone took a step away from Sierra who didn't seem to notice. "Well, not everyone knows," Duncan said, "I mean, Cody doesn't know and if we used that as our question then he'd know."

"Great idea!" Sierra squealed, "Mildred we're ready!"

"IT'S BLAINELEY!" she shrieked, "If you are ready then go!"

"LeShawna? Where did you learn how to dance?" Sierra asked.

"Girl, I know you were there in the vents!" LeShawna snapped, "But I learned from my cousin LeShaniqua and she is like the best damn dancer in the world!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Harold: **"LeShaniqua, if you are watching this, my confessional is for you. YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU TEACH HER HOW TO DANCE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? PROBABLY ABOUT NOTHING LOGICAL! GOSH!"

**Lindsay: **"LeShaniqua, _why _did you do that? It nearly killed me to see that whole 'dance break' in New York during World Tour! It is either that you are a terrible teacher or it is that you can't dance either!

*static*

* * *

"Okay, LeShawna, it is your turn," Blaineley announced.

"Mario, I mean Sam," LeShawna chose.

"I'm going with truth," Sam said, not looking up from his 3DS.

"Do you think you could throw that 3DS of yours in the water and survive?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah!" Sam said, not looking up from his game which left everyone unconvinced.

"You're lying Sam, we all know you are lying!" Blaineley told him, took the 3DS out of his hands and threw it in the lake, "You are out!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed, not because he was out, but because his game was destroyed, "WHY?! IT WAS JUST SO AWESOME!"

After a minute of crying, he took another game device out of his pocket and started playing. Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"Yeah, I guess I'll choose Duncan," Sam said shrugging before going back to his own world.

"Truth is for little girls and gays! Dares are for men and cool people," Duncan said, "Too bad at least half of you guys are wimps, little girls, or even gay lovers! HAHA! So I choose dare."

Everyone was quite irritated with Duncan's comment. All of the girls, minus Gwen, were glaring daggers at him. Some of the guys were too. Duncan wasn't paying them any attention because he was too busy smirking at two guys who he thought would fall under one of the categories he mentioned. Sam was oblivious to the situation and just kept playing his game until Dakota whispered something into his ear.

"I dare you to dye your Mohawk pink heh heh!" Sam said.

"WHAT?!" Duncan yelled outraged by Sam's dare, "There's no way I am doing that!"

"Why not? Too much of a little girl?" Courtney smirked.

"I guess he is because he is now out of the challenge!" Blaineley announced.

Chef picked Duncan up by the collar of his shirt and hollered, "I expected more from you! YOU ARE A FAILURE IN MY EYES!"

Then he shoved him out the door to share the same fate as Harold. He came back in less than a minute, soaking wet and irritated.

"I hate this show! Juvie was so much better!" Duncan complained.

"Well maybe you can join Chris once we eliminate you if we lose!" Courtney smirked.

"Courtney, what is your deal?" Gwen asked.

"Duncan isn't that bad of a guy!" Sammyoe added.

"I don't care! He is a filthy pig!" Courtney snapped.

"Now things are getting interesting!" Blaineley said happily.

* * *

(Montage- D.A.N.C.E. by Justice starts randomly playing in the back round)

* * *

Jo was yelling at Lindsay to get a brain while Tyler tried to slap her in the face for this, but instead, he slapped himself in the face leaving a giant red hand mark. B facepalmed to this and everyone was glaring at Jo who didn't seem to care.

Izzy was going against Chef Hatchet himself. It was actually pretty intense because both had many scrapes and bruises. In the end, Izzy kicked Chef in the nuts and sent him flying out the door. Everyone was extremely impressed by this, but also made a mental note that never to get Izzy on their bad side. That wasn't even the weird part. The strangest part of it all was that Izzy kissed Blaineley on the lips!

Sierra was telling everyone about the time she captured Selena Gomez and forced her to sing "I Love You like a Love Song" at her house. This scared everyone because Sierra also said during this, she tied Selena up, threatened to shoot her, and later tried raping her, but Selena called the cops. Sierra got away and the police forgot about the whole incident and it somehow never made its way to the public.

Justin told everyone about his crush on Heather, but she merely rolled her eyes at this. Then she says that she'd rather kiss Alejandro than go anywhere near him. Alejandro was very interested by this comment.

B was complaining about how much he hated Macklemore and Ryan Lewis's Thrift Shop and groaned when Blaineley told him he was supposed to rap the song. When he reluctantly did, he did it in a nasally voice and was making fun of it. Blaineley had to keep him in the competition though because he did do his dare, much to the other two teams' annoyances.

Cody was explaining to everyone that he only liked Sierra as a friend and nothing more. Sierra was very annoyed by this so she started rattling off all of the things she did for Cody. Harold scolded her for no reason, but mainly because he was still mad at her for capturing Selena Gomez because she was one of his favorite singers.

Katie refused to play the knife game and it wasn't even because of the fear of losing a finger. It was because she was afraid that the knife could somehow ruin her manicure. Her team was really irritated at her for chickening out for such a stupid reason.

DJ was forcing Sierra and Chrissie to eat some pizza he made with that itching powder from TDA. They were all so scared to refused that shoved all the pizza DJ gave them in their throats. Shortly after, they all got sick and were removed from the challenge because of this. DJ was also removed from the challenge because Blaineley said that he was only supposed to force one person on his own team. Harold scolded him about this and for making the team lose another person.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Harold: **"Why does DJ have to be such an idiot?! GOSH! Didn't he listen to the directions?! Plus, he has no respect for mentally insane people and Chris McLean's daughter! Curse him!

**Lindsay: **"My team is worse than I thought! We are already losing! Well at least we get to vote out that annoying fat ass, B!"

*static*

* * *

"So far, we have THPIBTT in the lead with only one person out!" Blaineley announced, "Team You Suck Lip Gloss Champions (TYSLGC) has three people out and TSLSN has four people out!"

"YES! WE HAVE NINE PEOPLE ON OUR TEAM!" Trent cheered, laughing, "Now, we must not lose anyone else because then we'd have less than nine people and I'd be forced to kill the person who ruined it all!"

Since Trent didn't look like he was joking, everyone agreed to this plan.

"Guys! We should only do the truths or dare if they are easy or fun!" Lindsay told her team, "If we do the ones that are hard or boring then it won't be fun and this is about having fun, right?"

"NO! IT IS ABOUT KICKING EVERYONE ELSE'S ASSES!" B yelled.

"You know what, B? You should shut up because nobody likes you!" Dakota snapped.

"Dude, you just aren't very nice and it is upsetting everyone else!" Geoff told him.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**B: **"Lindsay has them all fooled! They all think that she is all sweet and nice when really she is just manipulating them all! I really don't have proof, but I am going to turn everyone against so she can leave soon! Then I'll go for Scott because he eliminated me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (starts coughing)

*static*

* * *

"The people, who are still in, welcome to round 2!" Blaineley announced.

"Round 2? I thought once that montage was over that it'd skip over everything else that happened and just cut to the part to which team won and which team lost," Heather protested.

"Mildred isn't that smart," Dawn said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's the reason she wasn't chosen to host the show. They were going to let her, but they realized that she'd be terrible for the show."

Blaineley rolled her eyes, "First off it is Blaineley and second off, that isn't true. You are just making up lies you freak!"

Dawn didn't seem to care about the insult and just shrugged.

"Anyways round 2 is going to be different," Blaineley told them, "If the person completes the truth or dare, the person who gave them the task is out, but if the person fails to complete the task, then they are out."

"Kind of like dodge ball!" Owen squealed happily, "I LOVE DODGE BALL!"  
"Only this time, everyone has to play if they are still in…NOAH!" Blaineley said.

"Yeah, I get that!" Noah snapped, "That was four seasons ago, Mildred!"

Blaineley chose to ignore Noah's comment and went on, "THPIBTT will start because they have the most players still in the challenge!"

"Alright, I choose team Lipstick Losers or whatever they are called!" Heather announced, "You need to shorten these team names, Mildred!"

Blaineley ignored her just as she ignored Noah.

"Anyways, I chose Bridgette!" Heather announced.

"Dare," Bridgette chose.

"Go all the way with Geoff!" Heather smirked.

"YEAH!" Geoff said and everyone stared at him, "I mean, seriously? That is sick Heather!"

"That sounds terrible!" Lindsay gasped.

"There is no way I am doing that!" Bridgette said, horrified.

"Well, that means you are out!" Blaineley told her, "It is your team's turn to choose, but since you are out, someone else that is still in will choose for you."

"Lightning," B chose.

"Sha-Lightning chooses sha-dare!" he decided.

B smirked, "Preform a monologue!"

"Sha-what's that?" Lightning asked and Courtney told him, "Sha-oh! Lightning knows what to sha-do!"

* * *

**Lightning's monologue**

Lightning was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform with a scarf the colors of the Gryffindor house, gold and maroon. On his head he is wearing a curly brown haired wig that went past his shoulders. Everyone was very confused.

"Sha-Harry, Sha-Ron? Where are you sha-guys?" Lightning started and then turned to the audience, "Sha-hello! My sha-name is Hermione Granger and I am a sha-student at Hogwarts!" **[1]**

This went on for a while and the more the monologue went on, the more disturbed everyone got. He couldn't portray Hermione because he kept added 'sha' and was speaking in third person. Plus, he was dancing around which was extremely horrifying. Anne Maria was enjoying it though. Finally, Blaineley had enough of it.

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to do this anymore!" Blaineley told him, "You are still in! B, you're out!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **"That was horrendous! Why would he do that? Just why? That is not only an insult to him, but to the Harry Potter series!"

**Sammyoe: **"Even though that did help us get farther, that was the worst act I ever saw in my life! He could have done anything, but he chose to dress up as Hermione Granger? What the hell got into his mind!

**Anne Maria: **"Damn! Lightnin looked hwat!"

**Lightning: **"Lightning thinks that went pretty sha-well!"

**B: **"This sucks! I cannot believe I got out because Lightning was portraying Hermione Granger terribly!"

*static*

* * *

"Sha-Lightning sha-chooses the kid that always reads books!" Lightning said, "What's his sha-name again! Lightning sha-forgets!"

"My name is Noah," he said dully, "I choose truth because I don't want any of your dare choices to turn out like that monologue!"

"Are you sha-gay?" Lightning asked.

"No," Noah said straightforwardly.

"Are you lying?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you sha-sure?"

"Lightning you're out," Blaineley announced.

"BUT SHA-LIGHTNING DOESN'T WANT TO BE OUT!" he complained, "Sha- Trent is going to sha-kill me!"

"Trent, if you kill anyone on the show, you will get killed ten times!" Blaineley threatened.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Trent cried for nine minutes straight.

"Anyways Noah, you get to choose," Blaineley said.

"Let's see," Noah said, "How about Zoey."

"I choose dare!" Zoey decided.

"Let Anne Maria give you a makeover!" Noah told her.

"Gurl, ya soooo ned dis!" Anne Maria said, "Cuz ya lookin pale an' ya hair looks terribl!"

"There is NO WAY I am letting her near my face!" Zoey shrieked.

"Well, I guess you're out then!" Blaineley said.

"Good thing she forgot about the punishment," Zoey whispered to Mike.

"It seems I forgot about the punishment!" Blaineley said overhearing the two, "I guess I'll just throw you all into the lake and reveal one of your secrets!"

"What?!" screamed everyone who were out.

"Instead, I'm going to let you off the hook!" Blaineley told them.

"YES!" they cheered.

"I'm going to dress you all up as clowns!" Blaineley said, "And this is only for the people who didn't get punished."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: **"This is ridiculous! What type of punishment is getting dressed up as clowns?!

**Harold: **(is laughing) "WHAT IDIOTS! If they were smart like me, they would've informed Blaineley about the punishment! Now Zoey, Lightning, Katie, Bridgette, B, and DJ will have to dress up as clowns because Duncan, Sam, and I already were punished and Sierra and Chrissie were removed from the challenge because of DJ's stupidity!"

*static*

* * *

Soon, everyone who was left unpunished was dressed up as clowns. They all had bright baggy clothing, big shoes, face makeup, a colorful frizzy wig, and a plastic red nose.

"THIS SUCKS!" DJ yelled angrily.

"This is so dumb," B complained.

"Consider yourselves lucky because if anyone else gets out of the challenge, they either get thrown or I'll reveal a secret about them!" Blaineley said, "Now TSLSN, it is your guys' turn!"

"Dakota," Mike chose.

"I am definitely choosing truth!" Dakota said abruptly.

Mike looked to see if there was anything that Dakota wouldn't answer and an idea popped in his head when he saw Cody.

"So Dakota do you support Coderra?" Mike asked. He had heard that they became friends and for whatever reason he had an urge to stop it.

Dakota gulped, she didn't support Coderra because she was a yaoi fan and supported NoCo, but she didn't want Sierra to know that. She also didn't want Sierra to know that she wrote NoCo fanfics and she was the author that Sierra always flamed.

"Yep!" Dakota said and forced a smile on her face.

Mike squint his eyes, "You're lying!"

"Okay Dakota you are out!" Blaineley said, "She would never support Coderra because she is a NoCo fan!"

Noah and Cody exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"How do you know this you stalker!?" Dakota asked her.

"I have my ways!" Blaineley smirked.

"WHAT?!" Sierra yelled. Somehow she managed to hear Blaineley announce that, "HOW COULD YOU DAKOTA?!"

"I can't help it!" Dakota said defensively.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Sierra yelled.

"I was because you made a Dakota blog, but then I found some other person who made me 20 blogs!" Dakota told her.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"DANGIT! Someone made more Dakota blogs than me! AHHHH!"

**Dakota: **"It's true! Plus, Sierra is kind of annoying!"

**Noah: **"I swear! I am going to kill any other NoCo followers! IT WILL NEVER EXIST!"

*static*

* * *

"Since Dakota is out, someone else will choose," Blaineley said.

"We get that! We aren't stupid!" Jo snapped, "Plus, I choose Scott."

"Truth," Scott said with his usual smirk.

"Were you ever abused as a child?" Jo asked him smirking.

Scott gave her a weird look, "No way! My parents would _never_ harm me! Why would you ask that?!"

"The world may never know because she is OUT!" Chef yelled and threw Jo into the lake. Scott had a satisfied look on his face, but little did he realize that Dawn was glaring at him.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Dawn: **(Dawn looks really annoyed) "I can't believe Scott lied to everyone like that! I know he was abused as a child, but I didn't say anything because he would get out and everyone would get mad at me for telling because Mildred doesn't know and he could've gotten away with it." (Dawn sighs) "I wish Scott didn't have to be such a horrible person! I mean, I don't even think he cares about what he did last season!"

**Scott: **"People on this show need to learn how to speak quietly in the confessional because people can hear them! She's just lucky she wasn't talking about any secret plots or anything that be bad for me. But now I know that Dawn knows my freaking childhood! Just great! I wish Dawn didn't have to be such a witch or gypsy sometimes! I mean, I don't even think she cares about snooping around in other people's business!"

**Tyler: **(looks bewildered) "Why do I always find out information about other people when I'm not supposed? Kind of like season three when I saw Gwen and Duncan kiss."

*static*

* * *

When Jo came back, she was not only soaking wet, but really irritated.

"What the hell! I am injured! I could've gotten even more injured!" Jo snapped.

"Welcome to my world," Scott told her, "That stupid Wendy mascot nearly kills me and then Chris made me ride the Hurl of Shame with a shark!"

He made sure not to say anything bad about Chris because he didn't want Chrissie to manage to hear and beat him up. Zoey did hear his Wendy's mascot comment and she wasn't very pleased with that.

"EXSCUSE ME?!" Zoey yelled, "I AM NOT THE WENDY MASCOT!"

"Well you look like the Wendy's mascot!" Scott told her, "Why don't you go beat up Anne Maria for trying to steal Mike from you and say; 'Now that's better!'"

Scott smirked as Zoey tried to tackle him, but Lightning held her back.

"Sha-no way are you hurting Lightning's sha-friend!" Lightning snapped as Zoey tried freeing herself.

"We are getting off subject!" Blaineley said angrily, "Scott, go!"

"Geoff," Scott said smirking.

"Dare, dude!" Geoff cheered.

"Just as I was suspecting," Scott said, "Do the Harlem Shake."

"Scott! What type of dare is that?" Eva yelled, "Geoff will probably love that! That means you just got yourself out!"

"He's going to throw the challenge for you guys!" Mike blurted out.

"You guys didn't let me finish," Scott snapped, "Sure he'll be doing the Harlem Shake! He'll be videotaping it! Plus, he'll be called Geoffrey for the rest of the day!"

"How did you know my full name is Geoffrey, I hate being called that, and videotaping the Harlem Shake instead taking part of it was _always_ my biggest nightmare?" Geoff said, "I hate you man! There is no way I can do that!"

"Well, you are out! Chef, throw him!" Blaineley commanded.

"I can't!" Chef said, "While Scott was calling Zoey the Wendy person, Jo made Izzy beat me up again!"

"An offer I will never turn down!" Izzy said with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't think I can throw anyone else into the lake," Chef said with a sigh, "Even if I do, I think Izzy will kill me and sacrifice me to Doctor Nine or something."

"Kill you _nine_ times," Trent corrected, "Not to mention that we will cut you in to nine pieces, each stabbed nine times and sacrifice each piece nine times in my shrine!"

Everyone made sure they were far away from Trent and to keep him happy, they were nine feet away from him.

"I think this challenge is going to be over _really _soon!" Blaineley announced, "It seems that Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions (TYSLGC) only has four people left on their team-"

"Wait, how many points do we have?" Harold asked and when he saw Blaineley's confused face, he groaned, "YOU IDIOT! You said that if we complete our task, we get a point, and if we don't, the team that gave the task then they get a point! Who am I kidding? You are too stupid to possibly remember! WHY CAN'T EVERYONE BE SMART LIKE ME!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes, "I did forget and it was too hard to keep track of who did what!"

"Chris could keep track!" Owen brought up.

"Because Chris is smarter than Blaineley!" Ezekiel said, "This is because Blaineley is a fraud and everyone knows that frauds will never be better than people who aren't frauds, eh!"  
"Anyways, it is TYSLGC's turn!" Blaineley said.

"Oooo! I know who to choose! Myron!" Lindsay squealed.

"It's Mike!" Mike sighed, "I choose truth."

"Did you _really _defeat your personalities?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah?" Mike said, "I defeated them last season, remember?"

"Was Tyler there?" Lindsay asked.

"No Lindsay, I wasn't there," Tyler said.

"Lindsay you are out!" Blaineley announced.

"LINDSAY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" B yelled.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"So I can get your fat ass off the show!"

**Mike: **"I may have had to lie a tiny bit back there. I think my personalities are coming back, but I am not sure!" (a 'Finn hat' comes on his head and he gasps) "It's ADVENTURE TIME! **[2]** (he gasps again and takes off the hat) "Really weird things like that have been happening. I'm not really sure what is happening!"

**Tyler: **"Why do I keep on overhearing people's confessions? It is getting kind of annoying!"

*static*

* * *

"Lindsay, you are out and since Chef can't throw you, I am asking to walk to the other side of the island!" Blaineley said.

"Okay!" Lindsay said cheerfully and skips out the door and comes back five seconds later.

Blaineley sighed, "I am not even going to ask how she got back so fast!"

"Ezekiel," Mike said.

"Yeah homie? I choose truth yo!" Ezekiel said, trying to act cool, but was epically failing.

"Why did you complete the challenge yesterday, yo?" Mike asked mimicking him.

"Because Mildred told us not to go into the house, eh," Ezekiel replied, "She told us to wait so I did! I didn't get eliminated so I am fine with it!"

"Mike is out!" Blaineley announced.

"Well I choose the kid with the glowing eyes, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Dare," Sammyoe said, "By the way, it is Sammyoe."

"Show Al that video you posted earlier today," Ezekiel said.

"What video?" Alejandro asked.

"Ezekiel, how do you know about that video?" Sammyoe asked.

"I woke up when Chris's daughter came into our side and I saw you and Duncan in a bush videotaping something," Ezekiel said.

"Oh _that_," Sammyoe said with a smirk, "I think _everyone _should see that video!"

Sammyoe pulled out his laptop and went onto YouTube. He typed in the name of the video and started playing. Everyone gathered around and started watching the video. Soon everyone was laughing. Alejandro surprisingly wasn't ashamed, embarrassed, or angry.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Scott: **(is laughing): "Of course Alejandro watches Dora! How else would he be so fluent in Spanish?"

**Trent: **(looks kind of annoyed) "How could Alejandro? He disgraced people with nine letters in their name! He must be put to death!"

**Dakota: **(laughing) "Dora was always a stupid show! No wonder Alejandro watches it!"

**Courtney: **(laughing) "I can't believe I used to like him!"

**Heather: **(is laughing so hard that she passes out)

**Chef: **(is laughing, but then Izzy comes in the confessional and attacks him)

**Alejandro: **"I am really confused…"

*static*

* * *

"Sammyoe, your turn!" Blaineley said, "Ezekiel is out."

"Brick," Sammyoe said.

"Truth, some of these dares are getting out of hand," Brick said.

"Do you think Jo is better than you?" Sammyoe asked.

"I could never answer such a question!" Brick objected, "I refuse!"

"Brick, you are out!" Blaineley said.

"Way to go Brick-for-Brains!" Jo snapped, "Now we have Ms. Wannabe and Tyler, who can't even get remembered by his own girlfriend!"

"Oh! I wanna go! I have a really good idea!" Tyler exclaimed, "Gwen!"

"Dare," Gwen said.

"Let Sadie choose your outfit!" Tyler decided.

"Is that all you got?" Gwen asked.

Gwen knew Sadie had changed and that she'd probably not steer her wrong.

"What about me?" Katie asked.

"He said just me!" Sadie said with a smirk.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Katie: **"Why is everyone choosing Sadie and not me?"

**Sadie: **"My plan is working! Nobody likes Katie as much! Hopefully we can eliminate her soon!"

*static*

* * *

Ten minutes later, much to Trent's annoyance, Gwen came back wearing a violet short sleeved shirt that went to the middle of her torso, midnight blue jean shorts, and shoes similar to Katie and Sadie's, but instead they were violet. Everyone was very shocked by this.

"Wow, Pasty, you look nice," Duncan said.

"Who ever knew that Sadie was good at fashion design," Courtney added, "She even makes Gwen look good and Gwen is ugly!"

"Thanks!" Gwen said with an eye roll to Courtney's comment.

"Tyler you're out!" Blaineley said, "Just like everyone else on your team other than Beth. Could you just run to the other side of the island or do something painful?"

Too late for that because Tyler managed to trip over his own feet.

"Well, that leaves just Beth, as stated before," Blaineley said.

"I hope I don't mess up!" Beth said, nervously.

"You better not!" Jo said narrowing her eyes at her.

Beth gulped nervously.

"Eva," Gwen chose.

"DARE AND MAKE IT GOOD!" Eva yelled.

"Yeah sha-Gwen! Make it sha-good!" Lightning jeered.

Gwen about had it with Lightning so she said, "Eva, beat up sha-Lightning!"

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning asked scared out of his mind.

"With pleasure!" Eva smirked as she went over to Lightning and started beating him up.

"SHA-UNCLE! SHA-UNCLE!" Lightning cried.

"Hey! No oone beeats oop mah boifriend!" Anne Maria shouted and went on top of Eva and started beating her up.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Blaineley yelled, "As much as I love you guys fighting, we can't have anyone else complain about the show! I already have nuns complaining about Trent's behavior and doctors have been calling me to remove Sierra from the show so she could get in contact with one of them! I'm pretty sure people will start worrying about Cameron!"

Soon, Anne Maria got off Eva and Eva got off Lightning. Lightning just lie there mumbling something but nobody could understand him.

"Gwen, you are out and it is Eva's turn," Blaineley said.

"Way to go Gwen!" Courtney yelled, "You dared Eva to beat up one of our own teammates!"

"Oh suck it Princess!" Duncan told her.

"Princess?! Never call me that again!" Courtney yelled, angrily.

"CAN I GO NOW?!" Eva asked them.

"Sure," Duncan shrugged.

"Beth," Eva said with a huge smile and Beth gulped.

"Dare…" Beth chose cautiously.

"I'll go easy on you," Eva told her, "Say, 'Would you like fries with that?' to whatever anyone says without getting beat up!"

"That seems easy!" Beth said with a small laugh.

"This could be a while," Blaineley said.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"I think we got this!" Tyler said confidently.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"Tyler, I wouldn't say that," Dawn warned him.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"Why not?" Tyler questioned.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"You'll see," Dawn told him.

"Would you like fries with that?' Beth asked.

"This is starting to annoy me," DJ frowned.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"NO!" B shouted.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"This dare is starting to get ridiculous!" Sammyoe pointed out.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"I do! I do!" Izzy cheered.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"I'm surprised nobody beat her up yet," LeShawna said.

"Would you like fries with that?" Beth asked.

"WAIT A SECOND! Beth said, 'Would you like fries with that' ten times and I HATE TEN!" Trent yelled, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Then Trent tackled Beth much to TYSLGC's dismay.

"Okay Trent, if don't get off her, I'll have Courtney sue you ten times!" Blaineley threatened and Trent quickly got of her, "Beth you are out and so is the rest of your team. You guys lose!"

"Sorry guys," Beth apologized.

"It's fine Beth!" Bridgette told her, "You never know when a psychopath like Trent will beat you up!"

"The winners of this challenge are THPIBTT," Blaineley announced and they all started cheering, "TSLSN didn't win, but is safe from elimination and I'll be seeing TYSLGC at elimination tonight!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **'This is great! All I have to do now is form an alliance with Dakota, Beth, and Tyler and convince everyone else to vote for B with me!"

**B: **"Something is up with Lindsay. I don't have any real proof, but I think she is aiming for me! Just to be safe, I am going to convince Tyler to break up with her and I have the perfect plan to make it happen! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*static*

* * *

"Hey Tyler," B called out to the jock wannabe who was at the tent where they'd be spending another night, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure B!" Tyler said, "What is it?"

"I feel there is a problem with Lindsay," B said with fake sadness.

"What?! Lindsay would never do anything that'd create a problem!" Tyler protested.

"Are you sure?" B asked him, "I just heard that she was forgetting your name on purpose."

"Why would she do that?" Tyler asked, visibly hurt.

"I heard from Duncan that she was only dating you because of a bet she had with LeShawna!" B told him.

"WHAT?!" Tyler yelled outraged, "I can't believe this! Who can I believe?"

"You can always believe me, Tyler," B said, "I will keep you safe from elimination, but first please break up with Lindsay. I can't stand to see you date such a horrible person."  
"You don't even have to ask me!" Tyler said and went to find Lindsay, also tripping twice.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Tyler: **"I can't believe that Lindsay was only dating me for a bet with LeShawna! She is so leaving tonight!"

**B:** "What. An. Idiot."

*static*

Lindsay was sitting on a tree stump painting her nails when Tyler came. _Now I can get him into an alliance and tell him to vote off B, _she thought.

"Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed happily.

"Lindsay, we need to talk," Tyler told her.

"Okay!" Lindsay said, not really caring about what he had to say.

"I know that you only started dating me because of a bet," he said.

"What?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that you only started dating me because of a bet with LeShawna!" Tyler yelled.

"But I never started a bet with-" Lindsay tried to say, but Tyler cut her off.

"We are over, Lindsay!" he shouted and stormed off.

Once he was out of earshot, Lindsay growled, "You're going to regret this Tyler."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"I know Tyler wouldn't break up with me out of the blue! I bet B has something to do with this! Well he has another thing coming!"

**Tyler: **"Thank goodness I got that out of the way! I mean how much longer I would have believed Lindsay was my girlfriend if B didn't tell me!"

*static*

* * *

Lindsay went over to Sadie, who was talking to Zoey about something.

"Hi Sarah and Zelda!" Lindsay said, greeting them.

"Hi Lindsay," Zoey said back, "Also, my name is Zoey and her name is Sadie. How are you doing?"

"Terrible!" Lindsay said in fake sadness, "Tyler broke up with me!"

"That's horrible!" Sadie said, "Why would he do that?"

"He said that I was only dating him because of a bet, but that isn't true!" Lindsay told them.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Zoey said angrily, "I'm letting the rest of team know how much of a jerk he is!"

Then Zoey went to find the rest of her team leaving Sadie and Lindsay there.

"Did he really break up with you?" Sadie asked.

"He really did, but I think B had something to do with it!" Lindsay told her, "He is probably doing that so he can use Tyler as an alliance member. That is why I need to overreact to make Tyler look bad and my team will eliminate him."

"That is not a bad idea!" Sadie said, "Just in case he doesn't get voted off, "I will tell THPIBTT."

"Good because I still need to let my team know!" Lindsay said and ran off.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sadie: **"B is worse than I thought he was! Good thing he isn't on my team, but Lindsay is going to have to get him off soon!"

**Lindsay: **"This is going a lot better than I expected it to go!"

*static*

* * *

Lindsay went over to Dakota and Beth who were talking about One Direction.

"Hi Dakota and Beth!" Lindsay greeted, just as she greeted Zoey and Sadie, but only saying their names correctly.

"Hi Lindsay!" they both said.

"Tyler just broke up with me," Lindsay told them.

"Why would he do that?" Beth asked.

"He said that I was too stupid to be his girlfriend," Lindsay said, changing the story.

"That is so mean!" Dakota said.

"Will you guys vote for him with me?" Lindsay asked.

"How about we form an alliance!" Beth said happily.

"Yeah!" Dakota agreed, "You should be our leader Lindsay!"

"That's a great idea!" Lindsay exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"Now I know how Heather felt back in season 1! This is way too easy! Now all I have to do is convince everyone else to vote for Tyler!"

**Beth: **"This alliance is going to be so much fun and so much better than Heather's alliance!"

*static*

* * *

**The Elimination Ceremony**

"It seems like you guys all wanted the same person to go home, I wonder why," Blaineley said, "Anyways, if I call you name, you get a tube of lipgloss!"

"Could you please just go back to marshmallows?" Jo asked.

Blaineley ignored her and went on, "First safe is Brick…

Bridgette…

Jo…

B…

Beth…

Geoff…

Dakota…

Sam…

DJ…

Harold."

There was only one tube of lipgloss left and Lindsay and Tyler were there. Tyler was nervous and Lindsay was too, but she was faking it.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"MILDRED!" a voice yelled.

"IT'S BLAINELEY!" she shouted.

"I can't believe you!" the voice yelled again.

Blaineley's face became pale once she saw who was yelling, "Cameron's mom, what brings you here?"

"I saw what happened to my precious Cammy Bear and it is your entire fault!" Cameron's mom snapped.

"But one of the contestants gave him the dare and he didn't even have to accept it!" Blaineley told her.

"It is still your fault! You could've stopped her from giving him that dare and you could've stopped him from doing it!" Cameron's mom yelled, "Now my precious baby had to find out what being drunk is like! I could sue your pants off right now!"

Blaineley gulped in fear.

"Instead, I am going to be nice and just take my son and go!" Cameron's mom said.

"Whatever you want," Blaineley said nervously.

"Bye Cameron!" everyone said as Cameron and his mom left on a safe boat ride. Sure, everyone was going to miss Cameron, but it was for the best because he was going to be really nauseated when he woke up. THPIBTT was pleased though because they had an advantage of having thirteen players.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: **"Cameron was my best friend here, other than Mike of course! We were all supposed to outlast Scott together! I can't believe he's gone! I blame Chris's stupid daughter Chrissie though! I'll be coming for her!"

**Mike: **"Dangit! I can't believe Cameron is gone! He was my best friend, other than Zoey of course! Plus, how else am I going to figure out this problem of mine! I'm so confused!" (Mike gasps) "I think I will be able to figure this out! First, I have to figure what I am so confused about! Oh, I know what the problem is! I am wondering if my MPD is coming back or not! What an easy question! Of course it is back!" (Mike gasps again) "Oh no! My MPD is back and this time they're even weirder! (he gasps again) "I am not weird! I am a genius!" (he gasps) "Then who are you?" (he gasps) "I am Cornelius Baker!" (Mike gasps again) "Oh no…"

**Lindsay: **"We didn't lose anyone, but I really wanted Tyler gone! Well, at least everyone will hate him more!"

*static*

* * *

**Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight**

Everyone was watching TV. The problem was that everyone wanted to watch something different.

"Why can't we just watch Duck Dynasty?" Scott asked.

"Because I hate that show and I want to watch the Animal Planet!" Dawn yelled.

"That is so lame! Duck Dynasty is better!" Scott argued.

"That show is the worst!" Dawn yelled.

"I want to watch Dance Moms!" Chrissie yelled.

"Me too," Heather agreed, "The new episode is on tonight!"

"Wait the newest episode of Dance Moms is on?" Scott asked, "Forget Duck Dynasty!"

"I don't want to watch a bunch of pansies do a ballet!" Eva yelled, "I need to watch Here Comes Honey-Boo-Boo!"

"I love that show!" Izzy cheered.

"Out of the choices now, I'm going with Dance Moms!" LeShawna said.

"But I wanted to watch South Park!" Ezekiel whined.

"I'm with you man!" Justin agreed.

"If Justin likes South Park, then I like South Park!" Owen said.

"Guys! We could just watch Dora the Explorer!" Alejandro suggested.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"MY LITTLE PONIES: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC IS ON IN TWO MINUTES!" Cody shouted.

"You actually watch that show?" Heather asked and Cody nodded, "That show is so stupid and even worse than Dora!"

"I CANNOT F*CKING STAND THAT SHOW WHERE A BUNCH OF PONIES THAT ARE HIGH PRANCE AROUND!" Eva yelled.

"But I love My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic!" Noah protested and saw that nobody was going to change the channel, "At least I have all of the seasons on my laptop!"

"Lucky!" Cody whined, "Can I watch too?"

"Sure," Noah shrugged and the two skipped to the second floor of the cabin. Everyone was very confused as they were disturbed. Everyone was paying so much attention to Noah and Cody that Dawn took the remote and started watching the Animal Planet.

* * *

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Boys side**

"I can't believe Cam is gone," Mike sighed sadly.

"He wasn't that bad of a person," Sammyoe agreed.

"You mean that nerd?" Duncan asked, "I'm sad he is gone to. He was going to be a pretty cool now that he has gotten drunk! Other than that, he was such a stupid gullible geek!

"Don't say that about him!" Mike snapped, "It's all Chrissie's fault that he got drunk! He didn't deserve that you know!"

Then Mike gasped and he looked really annoyed, "AND YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING FUN OF MY FRIEND!"

Then Mike punched Duncan in the nuts. Duncan winced in pain and fell over. Then Mike gasped again.

"Punch him eight more times!" Trent cheered.

"What?" Mike asked, not remembering anything that just happened until he saw Duncan on the ground clutching his nuts. "Next time, don't make fun of my friends! Trent, if you want him to get punched eight more times, you can do it!"

"You don't understand! If I punch him eight times, then that won't be enough times to please Doctor Nine!" Trent complained, "If I punched him nine times, then Duncan would be punched ten times and that would be a disgrace to Doctor Nine!"

Mike ignored him. Then Lightning walked in the room with party hats, streamers, balloons, confetti, and other party supplies.

"SHA-HELP! SHA-HELP!" Lightning cried and Sammyoe and Mike ran over to him, "Help Lightning sha-hang these streamers!" **[3]**

"What's the occasions?" Sammyoe asked as Lightning gave him a party hat.

"Sha-Cameron is gone!" Lightning cheered happily as he dropped the balloons and confetti.

Then Mike gasped, "WHY IS THAT A REASON TO CELEBRATE?!"

"Because Lightning sha-hates Cameron!" Lightning replied.

"OH NO! YOU DON'T INSULT ANY OF MIKEY'S FRIENDS! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Mike snapped as he started beating Lightning.

"Ha-ha what a sucker!" Duncan jeered as he got up and watched Lightning get pummeled by Mike. Mike heard this though.

"WHAT WAS THAT YA LITTLE WIMP?!" Mike hollered.

"N-nothing," Duncan stammered as he back away from Mike.

"That's what I thought," Mike said.

"Who are you?" Sammyoe asked.

"The name's Devon," he replied, "And anyone who is mean to Mike or his friends is going to get a beating!"

Everyone gulped as they backed away from Mike. Mike gasped and he was back to himself.

"Sorry about that, guys! I think my personalities are coming back, but only they are completely different!" Mike explained.

"You think?" Duncan said and Mike gave him a sharp glare, "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Good," Mike said and punched his arm.

* * *

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Girls**

"Whatdaya meen eh cean't spray mah har?" Anne Maria asked.

"You can't use any of your hairspray in this cabin!" Courtney snapped, "You are going to kill us all!"

"How am eh sopposed ta keep mah looking wood?" Anne Maria asked.

"We are going to be going to bed any minute now, idiot," Gwen said.

"EH SWER! I WEELL KEELL YA ALL WETH MAH HAIR SPRAY!" Anne Maria yelled as she started to spray her hairspray.

"GET OUT OF THE CABIN YOU BITCH!" Zoey yelled, threw Anne Maria out of the cabin, and locked her out, "Now that's better!"

"I KNEW SHE WOULD SAY THAT!" Scott yelled from a bush.

"OMG Scott! Are you like stalking us?" Katie asked.

"No, Dawn is just watching some stupid show about little kittens in the cabin and I have nothing better to do with my life!" Scott told them.

"Go kick down TYSLGC's tent, you redneck!" Courtney yelled.

"Maybe I will!" Scott said and walked away.

"And people say I am stalker!" Sierra said with a laugh.

"But you are Sierra," Sadie told her, "You were stalking LeShawna when LeShaniqua taught her to 'dance' and you have a device that tells you what Cody is doing when you can't see him."

"That is so not true!" Sierra said and then something started blinking, "That's my Cody tracking device! They found out what he is doing!"

Sierra checked her device and started laughing, "Cody is watching My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic? I actually didn't know that Cody is a brony!"

Then everyone started erupting into laughter.

"I can't believe that! Cody is a brony!" Courtney laughed.

"What a second!" Sierra said, "My device says he is watching it with…Noah?! NOOOOOOOOO! NOAH BRAINWASHED MY PRECIOUS CODYKINS!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "That is so stupid, Sierra."

"Like yeah Sierra! What are you even talking about?" Katie said, agreeing with Gwen as she played with Anne Maria's hairspray. Then she accidentally pressed the nozzle of the hairspray can and then hairspray started shooting out.

"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Zoey yelled.

"Sorry!" Katie wailed as she lifted her hand off the nozzle, but it didn't stop, "I think I broke it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone yelled.

* * *

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

"I can't believe we are stuck sleeping in this tent again!" Jo yelled, "And B won't take off any of his jackets!"  
"I AM NOT TAKING OFF ANY OF MY JACKETS BECAUSE THEY KEEP ME WARM!" B snapped.

"They are also taking up half of the tent you idiot! Curse you for being fat!" Harold yelled.

"Guys, we need to start getting along!" Bridgette said, "And that would be starting with letting Tyler come in the tent!"

Once Lindsay told everyone about what happened, everyone was mad at Tyler and kicked him out of the tent. Now he was sleeping right by the entrance of the tent.

"I am very cold out here!" Tyler pointed out.

"WELL YOU DON'T KNOW HOW COLD AND SAD LINDSAY FEELS BECAUSE OF YOU!" DJ yelled.

"Come on guys! We need to start getting along better! Then we will start winning challenges!" Brick said.

"I would agree with you, but since you said that, I have to disagree!" Jo said slapping him on the back.

"But why?" Brick wailed, "I want everyone to agree with me though!"

"Dude, you can't force people to agree with you! That isn't cool!" Geoff said.

"But I agree with Brent!" Lindsay said.

"Now everyone else has to!" Brick says.

"If Lindsay agrees, I agree!" Beth said and Dakota nodded.

"And if my precious Dakota agrees, I will agree too!" Sam said and the two started making out, which nobody was even bothered by.

"We're in," Bridgette and Geoff said.

"Anyone else agree?" Brick ask.

"NO!" everyone else yelled.

Just then their tent toppled over. The sound of laughing was heard.

"Ha-ha! SUCKERS!" Scott laughed and ran back to his cabin.

"What a meanie!" Lindsay shouted and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, that was weird," Blaineley said, "TYSLGC lost again, but it was TSLSN that lost a player. How will they cope? Will Mike's MPD be a problem for the team? Will NoCo become a thing? Will Scott spy on anyone else? Will Tyler be able to redeem himself? Will TYSLGC win a challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama all Over Again!"

* * *

**Votes:**

Tyler: Lindsay

Brick: Tyler

Bridgette: Tyler

Jo: Brick

B: Lindsay

Beth: Tyler

Geoff: Tyler

Dakota: Tyler

Sam: Tyler

Lindsay: Tyler

DJ: Tyler

Harold: Lindsay

Brick: 1

Lindsay: 3

Tyler: 8

* * *

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **Zoey, Anne Maria, Sadie, Katie, Mike, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Sierra, Lightning, Gwen, Sammyoe

**Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight-** Noah, Owen, Cody, Izzy, Alejandro, Justin, Scott, LeShawna, Chrissie, Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions- **Tyler, Brick, Bridgette, Jo, B, Beth, Geoff, Dakota, Sam, Lindsay, DJ, Harold

**Eliminated: **Staci, Cameron

* * *

**[1] **I got this idea when my friend did a monologue for school where she dressed as Hermione Granger for a book project. The only difference from Lightning's and hers is that hers was extremely and Lightning's wasn't.

**[2] **I have no idea why I did that because I will say that Mike will not have an adventure based personality because he already had Manitoba Smith.

**[3] **That was from an Adventure Time episode, "Belly of the Beast."

**Thank you Richie Gureski for the idea about Cameron leaving! Originally, Tyler was going to leave, but I realized there is more to do with Tyler and Cameron is kind of boring. I hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever! Please review and don't hate! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of TDAOA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but one day…no I still wouldn't own the show!**

**I am trying to update quicker, but I am not sure if that is going to work out too well. Anyways, I thank everything for the reviews; they mean a lot to me. I am going to get on with the chapter now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama all Over Again," Blaineley started her summary of the previous challenge, "The three teams played truth or dare and it was pretty brutal with dares and truths that a few people had to lie about to go onto the next round, but the worse dare by far was Lightning's monologue! That probably scarred some little kids for life! It was Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions that lost, but Lindsay and B were definitely prepared! B lied to Tyler about Lindsay causing them to break up! Lindsay wasn't going to let that slip! She convinced her whole team, along with pretty much everyone on the island that Tyler was a horrible person. In fact he probably would've left if it weren't for Cameron's mom who refused to let Cameron compete on the show any longer because he became drunk due to a dare. Not only that, Mike's personalities are back, but only this time, they are different! Will Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions win a challenge this time? Will Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight keep their winning streak? Find out on Total Drama all over Again!"

* * *

(Theme Song)

The sun was slowly coming up and everyone was still asleep or so that was thought. Standing by the doors of the Mess Hall was a girl. It wasn't hard to tell who it was because she had purple hair. It was Sierra and she was furiously scribbling something down in a notebook.

"He is going to pay!" Sierra murmured as she sketched a picture of someone getting crushed by a rock and her standing nearby, laughing. "Nobody steals my Codykins from me like that!"

Then it became visible that she was drawing Noah getting crushed by a rock. She was clearly mad about what happened earlier. She left minutes after that the room became polluted with Anne Maria's hairspray, letting Anne Maria in much to everyone's annoyances. She went off to make plans of how to get Noah away from her precious Codykins, but she gave up after a while and decided to just draw pictures of Noah getting hurt. Suddenly a dark shadow blocked the light in front of her that she was using to draw. She looked up, irritably.

"Who is it?!" she snapped as her face paled as she saw that the dark figure was holding a tranquilizer gun. She tried to back away, but she couldn't; she was already pressed against the wall. Then the figure shot a dart at her, which got her leg. Soon, she lost conscious and the dark figure dragged her away.

"That was a bit too easy," the figure muttered, "She said Sierra was going to be hard to capture. This damn challenge better be worth it."

* * *

In the woods, Sam was worriedly playing a handheld game device. Shortly after the tent collapsed, Harold started yelling at B for being too fat for the tent and they started fighting. Bridgette and Geoff started making out which grossed everyone out. DJ started yelling at Tyler for breaking up with Lindsay and told Lindsay to beat Tyler up, which she did and was actually winning. Brick was whining about everything while Jo started beating him up which made him complain even more. Beth and Dakota started talking about One Direction and Harold and B couldn't stand them so somehow, they were roped into their argument. Sam didn't want to get involved in the argument so he decided to play his handheld device in peace. He was happy that it was going to be morning soon, but he just hoped he didn't lose. Then he bumped into a masked figure.

"Sorry about that, I tend to do that sometimes," Sam said as he put his device away. Once he saw the figure, he gasped, "Why are you here?!"

"Uhh, I need to put up your team's tent," the figure quickly said. He was lying though.

"Okay!" Sam said happily and went back to playing game. As soon as he did though, the figure shot him with a tranquilizer dart, making him fall unconscious. Then the figure started dragging him away.

"Damn, what does this guy eat?!" the figure groaned as he tried dragging him, "I need to hurry! I still have to get one more person!"

The dark figure finally got the strength to pick up Sam and starting running to the destination.

* * *

Outside Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight's cabin, a girl sat. She was hard to identify though. She had black hair with round glasses and dark eyes. She was carefully writing something in a journal.

_I know I am hated by everyone. That is the way it has to be though. I have to be mean to them or else Daddy will be mad at me for not being the big drama starter and will ignore me like he always has, but he isn't here now and he never will be. He got himself in jail and is never coming back. I really wish I take off this fake smug and stop pretending to like him. It is his fault that I don't have any friends. Nobody can accept me for my true self, but when I act like a bitch as Daddy says, it becomes worse. I want to be normal. I wanted my birth to be planned, not an accident. I want to know who my mom really is. I wish I wasn't Chris McLean's daughter. I hate him more than anything!_

Just then, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the dark figure. She gasped as she tried to get away from the figure.

"I never knew that you hated him that much, that's even more than me!" the figure said.

Anger filled her body, "You were reading that?!"

The figure ignored her and went to aim the tranquilizer gun at her. She saw this and started running. Unfortunately, the figure simply shot off the gun, hitting her. He didn't even wait for her to fall unconscious and started dragging her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she was getting dragged away. Her screams could have woken up the entire camp, but they didn't because they were soon muffled when the figure clasped his hand over her mouth.

* * *

**Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight- main room**

Everyone was sprawled in front the TV. Everyone was asleep, except for Izzy who was awake and literally jumping off the walls, which woke up Eva.

"WHO WOKE ME UP?!" Eva yelled, waking up some other people.

"I did! I want someone to talk to because you all are being boring with your sleeping nonsense!" Izzy replied.

Eva would've gotten angry, but Izzy was her only friend on the island and she couldn't possibly lose her anger over that. Eva sighed, but didn't say anything. Heather was woken up by them and wasn't so pleased by this.

"Who woke me up?! I was planning on sleeping until Mildred did something stupid to wake us," Heather complained.

"It is best that we are all up," Eva said, "Then we won't have to deal with Mildred!"

"That's the spirit Evvie!" Izzy cheered.

"Never call me that again!" Eva ordered sternly.

"What happened last night, eh?" Ezekiel asked, rubbing his eyes, "All I remember was Dawn watching some stupid nature show about kittens!"

"Yeah," Owen agreed, "I wanted to eat them so much!"

Then everyone who was awake glared at him as it hit him what he just said.

"YOU BETTER NOT KILL ANY KITTENS!" Eva yelled, much to everyone's surprise, "What? I like kittens!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Owen said nervously as he got up. When he was on his feet, a crushed Justin lie there.

"Owen! Don't you know what you could've done?!" Justin yelled, "You could have damaged my face!"

"Sorry Justy!" Owen said, "I'll try to keep that from happening!"

"Yeah try," Justin rolled his eyes.

"Hey Eva! I wonder how everyone else is still sleeping!" Izzy said, "I bet an alien came last night and gave them super powerful sleeping drugs! That happened to me once, but they couldn't stop me! I killed them all, except for this one guy, but then I blew up their planet so it didn't matter! I think he might've taken over another planet to try and get revenge on me! I better wake them up!"

"Izzy, I don't think-"Heather tried telling her, but it was no use.

"WAKE UP!" Izzy yelled not only waking them up, but startling them.

"What the hell was that?!" LeShawna asked.

"I had to!" Izzy told her and Eva cut her off before she could tell LeShawna about her alien story.

"IZZY!" Alejandro yelled, "I didn't want to wake up this early!"

"None of us did, eh!" Ezekiel told him, "But it is for our own good! Izzy said that aliens could try to kill us because of something she did!"

Alejandro sighed, "And you really believed something a psychopath like Izzy would say?"

"Yes! It is true!" Ezekiel said.

"No more kittens," Scott shuddered, "No more! It is too cute to stand! I hate it!"

"Scott," Dawn said, "That's the point of the show. Also, could you please let go of me?"

Scott was clutching onto Dawn. He obviously didn't realize that and Dawn couldn't really do anything about it.

"Uh…sorry about that…" Scott said awkwardly.

Dawn didn't really seem to hear him though because she was too busy looking for something, "We are missing a couple people."

"We get that!" Scott said, "Those two nerds went upstairs!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "We are also missing Chrissie!"

"Oh no! The aliens might've stolen her!" Izzy yelled, "I hope they don't kill her because they have the strangest way of killing humans-"

Nobody was listening to Izzy though. They were all talking about other things.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Izzy: **"The aliens nearly killed my best friend Lucy, but they didn't because some other aliens abducted her and ate her brains! HAHA!"

**Scott: **"I will say this once! What you just saw earlier was an accident! I do not like Dawn!"

(A Dott fan girl is pounding on the door)

Dott fan girl: "Say you like Dawn! Dott is the best! Read my Dott fanfic! I have B get killed!"

Scott: (shudders) "Now I know what Cody had to put up with in Total Drama World Tour!

*static*

* * *

**THPIBTT- upstairs**

Noah woke up to see that he was lying on the floor in front of his laptop. He couldn't see Cody anywhere. He shrugged and decided to go downstairs. Once he was gone, Cody got out from is hiding spot from the other side of the room. He looked guilty and worried.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Cody: **"Thank all goodness that the camera didn't capture anything that happened last night! Luckily, Noah was asleep or too tired to remember what happened. I was only hiding if there was the slightest chance that he did remember! If he ever finds out, I'm screwed!

**Blaineley: **"That's what he thinks! Didn't he remember that cameras are everywhere watching every move that you make! He's just lucky that I am not going to show it in the episode because even more churches are getting mad at me because of Trent! I don't want them to start freaking out about the footage! Then, I'd be dead!"

*static*

* * *

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- girls**

Courtney woke up to the noxious smell of hairspray. Anne Maria got out a new can of hairspray and started spraying her hair. Courtney wasn't the only person woken up by this. In fact the only people that weren't awake were Katie and Zoey.

"Anne Maria, why do you need to spray your hair so much?" Courtney asked.

"Cuz eet keps ma looking gwood!" Anne Maria snapped as she threw her can of hairspray out the window and got another one out from her bag.

"Do you realize that is littering?" Gwen asked her.

"Mah bweaty eez more emportant dan de environment!" Anne Maria said as she continued to spray her hair.

Gwen rolled her eyes at this.

"Wait, how much hairspray do you have?" Sadie asked.

"Pfft! Mah whole bag eez full of eet!" Anne Maria boasted.

"What about clothes?" Gwen asked a little disturbed to even ask.

"I just wear the same outfit and pajamas every day!" Anne Maria said, "Don't we all?"

"No!" everyone yelled in unison. They were all clearly disgusted by this.

After all that, Gwen and Sadie left. Courtney stayed though; she had an offer for Anne Maria.

"Hey Anne Maria, it seems that everyone is kind of annoyed with you," Courtney said.

"Swo? I steell have mah Lightnin!" Anne Maria told her.

"Wouldn't you like to have more though?" Courtney asked, "If you were in alliance with me, we could vote off Zoey!"

"Dat's a pretty gwood deal!" Anne Maria exclaimed, "I'll join, as long as Lightning can join!"

"Sure!" Courtney said, not really caring about her desires for Lightning to join, "How about we go get breakfast?"

As soon as they left, Katie and Zoey woke up. Katie was quite confused because no one was there while Zoey was very angry.

"How could they just leave us like this Katie?!" Zoey yelled, "That is so mean!"

"I know! We should vote one of them off when we lose!" Katie agreed, "I say Courtney because she is mean!"

"I think Anne Maria; she could have killed us all last night!" Zoey concurred.

"OMG! That idea was so much better than mine!" Katie said, "We should like form an alliance!"  
"Yeah! We should also invite some other people!" Zoey said.

"It will be so much fun!" Katie squealed, "EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then the two went off to breakfast. Nobody seemed to notice that Sierra was gone.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **(sighs) "I really didn't want to have an alliance with Anne Maria and Lightning, but they are the stupidest people and are the only people that are willing to have an alliance with me. Next, I am going to try to get Trent. He is going to be hard to get though, but I'll do anything! Even if it means doing anything nine times!"

**Zoey: **"Yay! Now I can finally have a girl to talk to! I mean Mike, Cameron, and Brick are great, but it is nice to have a girl to hang with.

**Katie: **"OMG! I have an alliance with Zoey! We are so going to be the best and like win all of the challenges for our team! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
*static*

* * *

**TSLSN-boys**

"Hey, I just met and you and this is crazy! So here's my number and call me maybe!" Duncan sang.

He was still asleep and unfortunately, everyone else wasn't. Everyone else was laughing at the fact that he was actually singing.

"Now, just say that eight more times!" Trent told him.

"He's not going to be able to hear you!" Sammyoe told him.

"Don't doubt the power of nine!" Trent yelled.

"Sha-okay!" Lightning said, "Lightning will never doubt the sha-power of nine!"

"Lightning, do you understand how crazy Trent is?" Mike asked.

"I'm not crazy! You are the crazy one!" Trent yelled, "You aren't a follower of Ninishism! Plus you only have 4 letters in your name! Lightning has nine! What a good person!"

"Lightning sha-knows!" the jock beamed.

"That is ridiculous Trent!" Sammyoe snapped, "Everyone knows that Lightning isn't that good of a person!"

"You are taking this whole nine thing too far! You can't really be obsessed with a number!" Mike said.

"My religion isn't an obsession!" Trent yelled, "Stop saying that!"

Just then Mike gasped, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE A MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

His voice was very shrill and girly. When Trent figured out that he said 'I hate you' ten times, he became enraged.

"YOU PAGAN!" Trent yelled, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NINE TIMES AND CUT YOUR BODY INTO NINE PIECES AND THEN BURY THEM IN NINE DIFFERENT PLACES, NINE FEET UNDERGROUND!"

Mike gasped, but this time it was Devon, "How could you say that to a little girl like that! I am going to beat you into a bloody pulp!"

"NEVER!" Trent yelled and ran out of the room with Devon chasing him. That woke up Duncan.

"Who woke me up?!" Duncan yelled.

"Trent," Sammyoe told him, "He's been going on about his number nine religion or whatever it is!"

"He is going to get it!" Duncan growled and started chasing after Trent with Mike's personality Devon, but of course the two ending up fighting.

"This is sha-weird, even for Lightning!' Lightning said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sammyoe: **"While Trent is causing trouble and causing everyone to want to kill him, I hang by Duncan and kick him out in the final 6! That's right; I'm doing all of these bad things to try and earn Duncan's respect. Then when it comes time for the final 6, I'll convince everyone to eliminate him! So far, everything has been going extremely good. I didn't think it'd be this easy. I'm already paying Harold so I can 'bully' him!"

**Mike: **"I have to say, these personalities are better than my old ones, well except for that annoying little girl one! So far, they are helping me with a lot of stuff, but I still haven't seen all of them! I hope I don't have one like Vito or any of my old personalities that for whatever reason disappeared!"

**Trent: **"When we lose, I am voting off Mike! I'll vote for him nine times! Nine times! Nine times! Nine times! Nine times! Nine times! Nine times! Nine times! Nine times! (two interns came and drag him out of the confessional) "NO! NINE INTERNS MUST DRAG ME AWAY!" (the two don't do anything so Trent kills them both)

*static*

* * *

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

Nobody got any sleep last night except for Jo, who was lying on top of Brick, who was whining and screaming about it. That didn't wake her up though. She woke up on her own.

"Good morning everyone!" Jo said as she got herself off of Brick, "Are you all ready to win?!"

"NO!" Harold yelled, "Those idiots Beth and Dakota kept me up all night with their stupid One Direction chatter and B started beating me up! GOSH!"

"SHUT YO FACE!" B snapped, "You were the one that wouldn't shut up about the stupid tent!"

"Your fatness knocked over the tent! You are trying to mess with my sleep hours!" Harold yelled.

Then B tackled Harold and the two started fighting again.

"You were on top of me all last night!" Brick wailed, "Your elbows were digging into my sides!"

"You mean like this?" Jo smirked as she dug her elbow into his side.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Brick wailed.

Nobody seemed to be paying attention to those four because they were too busy dealing with their own problems.

"Geoff stop making out with Bridgette!" DJ wined, "I miss bro-time back in season 1 where we would prank Harold!"

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend and Duncan and I do!" Geoff snapped.

"Geoff, he just misses hanging out with you," Bridgette sighed, "Maybe we could try to get DJ a girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" Geoff said, "Lindsay could be your girlfriend!"

Unfortunately, Tyler overheard this, "HEY! LINDSAY IS MY GIRL!"

"NO! YOU BROKE UP WITH HER!" DJ yelled, "Plus, she even beat you up!"

"She was only dating me because of a bet-"Tyler said.

"WHAT?" Lindsay said confusedly, "I never did that!"

"See?" DJ snapped, "SHE NEVER DID THAT!"

Meanwhile, Beth and Dakota were still talking about One Direction. Dakota suddenly stopped.

"Where is my Sammy?!" Dakota asked in alarm.

"I haven't seen him," Beth told her.

"OH NO!" Dakota wailed, "He could've gotten lost or he could've gotten abducted by aliens!"

Nobody had a chance to say anything more to Dakota because through a bull horn, Blaineley yelled, "MEET ME AT THE DOORS OF MESS HALL!"

The team left their arguments behind and started making their way to the doors of the Mess Hall.

* * *

"Are you ready for your next challenge?" Blaineley asked.

"NO!" Dakota wailed, "My precious Sammy isn't here!"

"Chrissie got abducted by aliens!" Izzy announced, "We have to go save her from them before they kill her!"  
"That's odd," Courtney said, "We aren't missing anyone other than Cameron who had to get taken home by his mom yesterday!"

"How could you forget about our friend Sierra?!" Zoey gasped in shock, "I didn't say anything earlier because I thought that she was already at breakfast!"

"Dat explains wi eet was swo quiet een da girl's cabin!" Anne Maria realized.

"Anyways," Blaineley interrupted the teams, "Your challenge is to find your missing teammate. They are hidden somewhere on the island."

"How do you expect us to find a teammate if we have no idea where to look?!" LeShawna snapped.

"I'm glad you asked LeShawna," Blaineley said, "The interns were up all night disguising the rest of the island as different parts of the world! Your teammate could be hidden anywhere! Also they are many obstacles that may get in your way like animals, the climate, traps that the interns set up, natives-"

"You mean actors?" Gwen said blankly, "Chris did that to us in the Amazon forest back in season three!"

Blaineley ignored her and went on with the directions, "Once you find your teammate, meet me back here! Also, there is a possibility that you could get separated from your team, if this happens then you'll get a penalty. For example if you win the challenge, but the next team who finds their teammate has more players than your team then they are the actually winners. The loser is the person who finds their teammate last."

"Didn't Chris have that rule back in that one challenge in season 4?" Scott brought up, "Can you actually be creative and make up your own ideas?"

Blaineley glared at Scott and didn't answer anything he asked. Instead she went on, "Your time starts…NOW!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **"This is the most-"

**Geoff: **(looks worried for the sake of his team) "Hard-"

**Heather: **(looks really irritated) "Cliché-"

**Mike: **(looks disappointed) "Reused-"

**Scott: **(looks bored) "Pathetic-"

**Jo: **(looks angry) "Unoriginal-"

**Katie: **(looks quite happy because she wasn't competing in those seasons) "Exciting!"

**B: **(looks angry) "Stupid-"

**Courtney: **"Challenge yet!"

*static*

* * *

**(TSLSN)**

The team was currently searching through a tropical rain forest. They hadn't seen a sign of Sierra yet.

"Sha-Lightning doesn't want to sha-find this sha-stalker!" he pouted, "She sha-never shuts up about some sha-stupid boy that Lightning sha-never heard of!"

"Lightning, she's talking about Cody!" Sadie snapped, "He is on the other team!"

"Lightning sha-knew that!" Lightning told her.

"Ov course ya deed!" Anne Maria praised, "Ya know evrythang!"

"Both of you do!" Trent said, "For you both have nine letters in your name! One of you is the chosen one!"

"I thought that was Harry Potter," Sammyoe said, "He defeated Voldemort."

"Harry Potter is a traitor! He isn't the chosen one!" Trent yelled, "Voldemort is because he has nine letters in his name!"

Trent kept going on and on. This was really annoying his team. Then, Mike gasped and his personality, Devon, threw him into a nearby stream and went back to himself. All of the girls looked at him strangely, especially Zoey.

"Let's get out of here!" Mike said, "Plus, Sierra probably won't be here!"

The team agreed with Mike not only because they shared the same opinion as him, but they didn't want to have to put up with Trent any longer.

In the stream, Trent was getting pulled further and further in, due to the current. It was so fast that he pulled into a lake. There, he saw a cage in the distance. When he swam closer, he saw that Sierra was inside the cage, dressed in scuba diving gear. She saw him immediately. She tried telling him something, but Trent wasn't able to understand what she was saying. Plus, he didn't help her. Instead he swam up to the surface and went back to that stream to get thrown into it eight more times.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"Trent is such a nimrod! He left me there just so he could do that eight more times for his dumb religion. If Cody were on my team, he would've saved me!"

**Trent: **"Everyone here must be really stupid! They are so clueless and naïve to understand my religion! Someone must help them! I shall pray for them all, nine times!"

**Zoey: **"What the heck just happened back there with Mike? He gasped, threw Trent in the water, and then went back to normal. I hope his personalities aren't back! I may have said I didn't mind, but I cannot stand his personalities!"

*static*

* * *

**(TYSLGC)**

They were currently on the Great Wall of China. Jo was leading them all. Everyone was fine with this except for Brick, for he wanted to lead.

"I want to lead Jo!" Brick wined.

"NO!" Jo snapped, "Everyone wants me to be leader!"

"But I am a great leader!" Brick protested, "Remember the first challenge of the season?"

"I remember that you annoyed the hell out of me!" B yelled angrily.

"You started wining about the stupidest things!" DJ added.

"And you wanted us to split up and look for clues!" Beth said, shivering at the thought.

"But I want to lead!" Brick wailed, "It's not fair that you always get to lead!"

"Just give it a rest Brick," Tyler tried telling him, but Jo already had enough of it and pushed him off the wall.

"He wouldn't shut up!" Jo said when everyone glared at her.

"GUYS THERE'S A BOUNCE HOUSE DOWN HERE!" Brick yelled.

"I love bounce houses!" Lindsay squealed, "We should so jump off the edge!"

"Yeah!" Dakota agreed.

"YOU IDIOTS! It doesn't work-"Harold tried telling them, but nobody seemed to care as they all shoved him off the edge so they could go off.

Meanwhile, Brick was sitting in a bounce house laughing. He wasn't lying about the bonce house part, but they wouldn't fall straight into the bounce house. They would be sent tumbling down and would have a soft landing if lucky. They didn't have much of a chance of landing in the bounce house. He saw everyone from the distance and from what it looked like; nobody was going to have a good landing. Brick was too busy laughing; he didn't realize that somehow their direction changed and they were all going towards the bounce house. Then everyone rolled into the bonce house and crushed Brick.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" Brick wailed, "What was that for?"

"For lying to us!" Jo snapped, "What type of teammate does that?!"

"You are all being mean!" Brick wined, "And you deserved it!"

"Brick, we've could've gotten seriously hurt!" Bridgette told him sternly.

"Plus, this bounce house isn't even fun!" Geoff yelled, "That is the worst part of it all!"

"Well it isn't my fault that all of you are mean!" Brick said as Jo lunged herself at him and started beating him up.

"Wait a damn second!" Harold shouted and everyone turned to him, "Why is Jo beating Brick up? She's supposed to be injured!"

"Yeah Jo! Why are you beating me up?" Brick jeered only to get punched in the arm.

"Why are you asking me? _You_ should be asking Blaineley!" Jo snapped.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm fine!" Jo snapped, "Your stupid rock didn't hurt me!"_

"_Please Jo, do it! It'll make this show even more interesting!" Blaineley pleaded._

"_No way! I'm not faking an injury! It'll make me look weak!" Jo said._

_Then Blaineley smirked as an idea formed in her head, "If you don't do it, I'll post that Twilight fanfic that you wrote!"_

_Jo's face paled, "What Twilight fanfic? I wouldn't write a fanfic, especially about that!"_

"_Yeah you did!" Blaineley said._

"_Oh yeah? If I wrote a Twilight fanfic, what is the title of it?" Jo sneered._

"_Which one? There's-"Blaineley started to say only to get cut off by Jo._

"_Okay! Okay! I'll fake the injury!" Jo said surrendering._

"_That's what a liked to hear!" Blaineley said smiling._

**[1]**

_**End**_

Jo told them what happened, but she decided to tweak it up a bit.

"That is horrible, Janet!" Lindsay said with a gasp, even though she truly didn't care.

"I know it is horrible, but at least I can stop faking," Jo said, "Let's get on with trying to find Sam. I will not lose again!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **"Pft! I can't believe they actually fell for my made up version! Oh well, as long as they don't know what really happened then we're all good!"

**Blaineley: **"Dammit Jo! Now we only have Noah who is really injured, but he doesn't even act like it! Ugh!"

**Bridgette: **"What is Brick's problem? He is acting like a little kid! I don't think it going to do him any good!"

**Brick: **"Everyone on my team is meanies! I want to be leader, but they won't let me!"

*static*

* * *

**(THPIBTT)**

They were currently searing in Paris. Everyone was getting along just fine, but there was only one problem. Cody kept on worrying about bumping into Sierra.

"Guys! We could bump into Sierra!" Cody worried, "She could try to follow us around!"

"I don't think that will happen, honey," Noah drawled, "We're looking for someone else."

"But still!" Cody protested, "We might see her and then she'll start stalking me!"

"As Noah said, the chances are very unlikely," Dawn told him, placing a hand on his shoulder that he immediately shook off.

"I don't want to look here!" Cody said, "Sierra is definitely going to be here! Remember season 3?!"

"Trust me, Mildred isn't that creative!" Scott said, "Knowing Mildred, she probably hid her in a stream or something really obvious like that! She probably made ours harder than the others because we are doing better than the other two teams!"

"You know, he has a point," Heather said, "Chrissie is probably hidden somewhere really hard!"

"Yeah like on the other island!" Alejandro said.

"You're a genius!" Justin said, "I knew all gorgeous people like me are geniuses!"

"Wow! I'm going with you two!" Owen squealed.

"Wait, are you guys seriously going to go to the old island?" LeShawna asked.

"Yep!" Alejandro, Justin, and Owen replied.

"I wanna go too, eh!" Ezekiel said, "They are all like the smartest!"

"Guys, Chrissie won't be hidden there!" Dawn tried telling them, but Justin simply pushed her aside.

"Let's go!" Alejandro said and the other three went off behind him.

"I never thought that Alejandro was that f**king stupid," Noah said, in utter shock.

"HE JUST GOT SOME OF THE TEAM SEPERATED!" Eva yelled while shaking Cody, "THANKS TO HIM, WE MIGHT NOT WIN!"

"Could you please stop?" Cody asked and Eva let go of him.

"Sorry about that," Eva said.

"Wait," Heather said, "Where's Izzy?"

Everyone looked around to see that Izzy wasn't there.

"Oh shit!" Scott yelled, "She either went with those four idiots or she went off on her own!"

* * *

**Area 51**

"DIE ALIENS!" Izzy yelled as she was fighting multiple interns in alien suits.

"For the last time! We are not real aliens!" an intern snapped, "We are paid to do this!"

"That's what _all_ aliens would say!" Izzy said, "You will not fool me!"

"We aren't paid enough to do this," a different intern said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Izzy: **"I don't think I'll be having problems with those aliens anymore!"

**Heather: **"I can't believe this! We just lost five of our teammates! Four of them to idiocy and another just probably wandered off! Plus, another one is being used for the challenge! UGH!"

**Dawn: **"This isn't going too well! I think things might be better soon!"

*static*

* * *

**(TSLSN)**

They were currently looking in through Area 51. Because of this, Courtney only thought it would be right to bring up old memories.

"Boyfriend kisser! I thought you were my friend! But now it's time to dis you! Sure we had some fun times, but I'm not going to miss you now!" Courtney sang.

"Will you shut up?!" Duncan yelled, "That was 2 f**king seasons ago! Will you get over it already?!"

"NO!" Courtney screeched, but she didn't continue her song. Anne Maria on the other hand, started singing something.

"Mah teammate stole mah man!" Anne Maria sang as she pointed to Zoey, "I mee not love him enymore, but I steell think eet's very roode oh-oh! I still reelly hate ya so! Ya beetter watch ya back redhead, cuz Anne Maria's goin ta kick ya ass!" **[2]**

Then Mike gasped and his little girl personality came, "La! La! La! Your song sucks! Plus, you cannot even sing! Get a life!"

That angered Anne Maria like it would anyone else, "Ya are gonna geet eet!"

Anne Maria started chasing Mike who started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't hurt me!" Mike wailed, "I'm just a little girl named Tiffany! I never did anything horrible to you! I don't want to die!"

"Mike?" Zoey asked confusedly, "What is going on?"

Mike never got to answer because the little girl was still in control getting chased by Anne Maria. Sadie sighed and stuck out her foot and tripped both of them.

"Ya lucky dat mah hair deedn't geet ruined!" Anne Maria snapped as she got up and started fixing her hair.

"What happened?" Mike asked as he got up, rubbing his head, "My head hurts."

"You were acting like a little girl!" Katie said.

"Anne Maria was chasing you!" Zoey asked, "What is happening to you Mike?"

"I don't know," Mike said, "My personalities came back, but only they're different! I don't know anything else!"

Everyone was really quiet until Sammyoe noticed something.

"Guys? Is that Izzy?" Sammyoe asked pointing to Izzy in the distance who was fighting.

"Lightning doesn't sha-know anyone named Izzy!" Lightning said.

"Izzy is on the other team!" Gwen snapped, "She was that giant spider that captured everyone in season 4!"

"Sha-oh!" Lightning said in awe.

"Hey Izzy!" Duncan shouted to the crazy red head, "Do you realize you are just fighting a bunch of interns dressed in alien costumes?"

Izzy stopped fighting the interns and ran up to Duncan angrily as she punched him in the nose.

"What the hell?!" Duncan yelled, "What did I do?!"

"You are an alien!" Izzy shouted as she started attacking Duncan.

"Izzy! Duncan is our friend, not an alien!" Zoey shouted as she pulled Izzy off him.

"You should consider yourself lucky!" Izzy said to Duncan, "I have other aliens to fight, but I'll be watching you! ALWAYS WATCHING!"

Then she ran off to fight more aliens. At that point everyone was really disturbed and didn't say anything else.

"Weell dis eez awkward," Anne Maria said and everyone nodded.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: **"I'm pretty sure this show just made Izzy crazier because now, she's insane!"

**Izzy: **"I'm not sure if I'm able to trust anyone anymore! I can only trust my own team because everyone else is lying, even the interns!"

**Zoey: **"Why can't everyone get along and be friends?! It isn't fair! There is too much drama!"

(Blaineley pops in the confessional)

Blaineley: "This show is called Total Drama, you twit! What show did you think this was?"

*static*

* * *

**(TYSLGC)**

The team was searching through a South Korea area. Jo was certain that Blaineley hid Sam there.

"Are you sure Sam is hidden here?" Bridgette asked Jo.

"For the one thousandth time, yes!" Jo snapped, "I can feel it!"

"So?" Brick jeered, "He may be somewhere else!"

"Oh shut up Brick!" DJ yelled, "You just want to be leader, but you aren't! DEAL WITH IT!"

"But I want to be leader!" Brick wailed, "It isn't fair!"

"You were just complaining about this in China!" Geoff said, "It is becoming _really_ annoying!"

"I'm not annoying!" Brick protested.

"YES YOU ARE! NOW SHUT UP!" B yelled. That certainly kept him quiet.

"OMG! They are people dancing up ahead!" Lindsay squealed.

"Yay! Dancing!" Beth cheered, "I love dancing!"

"Wait, that's not dancing…what are they doing?" Dakota asked.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" a voice boomed and a bunch of people started shaking.

"STOP!" Harold yelled and all of the people doing the Harlem Shake stopped shaking and turned towards him, "You idiots! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"The Harlem Shake, duh!" one of the people replied, "You know, with the South Korean guy!"

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!" Harold shouted, "The Harlem Shake was an American thing where people would act like they are high and flail their arms and legs around! The Harlem Shake was not from South Korea! Gangnam Style by PSY was the hit k-pop song from South Korea! How could you not know that?! GOSH!"

"Sorry!" they said as they all moved away from Harold.

"NOW TELL US WHERE OUR TEAMMATE IS!" Harold yelled.

"What are you talking about?" they asked.

"You know the guy who likes to play video games!" Tyler said, "He has glasses and curly brown hair!"

"We don't know what you're…." they tried telling him, but Dakota wasn't going to listen to it.

"TELL ME WHERE MY PRECIOUS SAMMY IS!" Dakota yelled.

"He's in Japan! He's in Japan! Please don't hurt us!" they said.

"That won't be necessary! You just helped us complete a challenge!" Jo said with a smirk as the team walked away.

"Wait, we just helped them complete a challenge?!" one of them said, "We are so screwed!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Harold: **"Is anybody smart these days?! Those idiots didn't even know that Gangnam Style originated from South Korea!"

**Jo: **"That was way too f**king easy!"

**Geoff: **"Wow! Mildred didn't put _any _thought into this challenge!"

*static*

* * *

**(THPIBTT)**

"This is just great!" Heather yelled, "We've lost 5 of our teammates! UGH!"

The seven members of the team that didn't run off and weren't being used for the challenge were currently in a rain forest quite similar to the Amazon rain forest.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Noah sneered, much to Heather's annoyance.

"Oh shut up Bookworm!" Heather snapped and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Come on, honey! Is that _really_ the best you got?!" Noah asked her.

"Guys, cut it out!' LeShawna barked, "We can't win and fight!"

"And this is coming from you?!" Heather asked, "You kept picking fights with me all the time!"

"Oh no you didn't!" LeShawna yelled as she lunged for Heather. Noah rolled his eyes at this and went up by the others.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this rain forest!" Cody said nervously.

"We know!" Scott snapped, "You got bit by something you were allergic to! This isn't even areal tropical rain forest!"

"We just need to get through here!" Dawn told them, "Trust me! This will be good for us!"

Scott sighed, "As much as I hate to say this, but I trust you Dawn!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at this and the team continued to roam in the rain forest.

"Seriously?!" Eva yelled as she saw a bunch of vines that seemed to be patching over something, "I am pretty damn sure that over there is a trap!"

Everyone silently agreed and avoided the area. Heather and LeShawna were still fighting and didn't hear Eva. Unfortunately they stepped right on the vines. They sunk under the two girls' weight. Then, Heather and LeShawna fell in a ditch that the vines were covering.

"This is so your fault LeShawna!" Heather yelled as she got up and out of the ditch.

"My fault?! You were the one who picked the fight!" LeShawna yelled as they started again.

Up ahead, Cody noticed something strange. It looked like the 'Zing-Zings' they encountered back in the Amazon. He knew they were not actually real natives, but they still made him uneasy.

"Uh, guys," Cody said, dropping his voice to a whisper, "What is that up ahead?"

"This cannot be too good," Noah sighed as he looked at the natives.

"Those _are_ the Zing-Zings," Dawn whispered, "They don't know we are here so we can easily avoid them if we stay quiet."

Everyone was quiet as they carefully made their way around the Zing-Zings, who still didn't seem to notice them. The problem was that Heather and LeShawna were still fighting and they were being extremely loud. That was the last straw for Eva.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE VERY QUIET, BUT YOU GUYS ARE BEING EXTREMELY LOUD!" Eva yelled. Once she realized that she herself was being even louder than they were, she shot her team a sheepish look as she mouthed, 'run.'

They all started running, but the Zing-Zings now knew they were there and were running after them. Sadly, they caught up quickly and surrounded the team.

"Please, do not hurt us, dear friends," Dawn pleaded.

Heather rolled her eyes at this, "Please! They are just actors or interns Mildred is paying! As last time, they will see me as their queen!"

Once one of one the Zing-Zings saw Heather's face, he started screaming and soon passed out. When the other Zing-Zing's saw Heather, they gasped. One of them dragged out a statue that was behind a tree that looked like an ugly hag and pointed at Heather, then at the statue. Scott started laughing uncontrollably.

"Heather! They are saying that you look like that ugly witch statue!" Scott snickered.

When Heather realized this, she became so infuriated that she grabbed a spear out of one of their hands and snapped in half. Then she yelled, "How dare you disrespect me?! I am Heather, you're supreme ruler! BOW DOWN TO ME!"

The Zing-Zings didn't seem to get that though. Instead, they simply ignored her and went over to Dawn and started bowing down to her. That only angered Heather even more. Dawn, however, was very overwhelmed by this.

"Why thank you, my friends," Dawn said.

"HEY! You should be bowing down to ME!" Heather shouted.

The Zing-Zings once again ignored Heather and continued to admire Dawn. They actually made in opening so Dawn could leave.

"Are you letting my go?" Dawn asked and they nodded, "But I can't leave without my friends!"

"Just go," Noah sighed, "We'll catch up to you later. Knowing Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions, their whole team is probably disbanded by know."

"If I must," Dawn sighed and started walking away after she said, "Thank you so much!"

The Zing-Zings were waving at her and Heather started yelling that the Zing-Zings chose Dawn, but not her.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **"I can't believe this! How could they not choose me, but they chose that little freak! UGH!"

**Dawn: **"I can't believe they actually chose me! Hopefully they will be able to catch up with me because I know where Chrissie is now!"

**Scott: **"It's obvious that they didn't choose Heather! She isn't that pretty, but Dawn, is frickin' hot!" (realizes what he just said) "Could you please edit that out? I really don't what there to be anymore Dawn and Scott!"

**Blaineley: **"I can, but Dott gives the show a lot more ratings, plus, I don't feel like it!"

**Noah: **"Does anyone know how unoriginal this is? This happened in season 3! Way to be creative Potterpalgirl123!"

Potterpalgirl123: "Don't break the fourth wall!"

Noah: (sighs) "What the hell has become of my life?!"

*static*

* * *

**(TSLSN)**

Trent was running as fast as he could. He was soaking wet from jumping into a stream nine times. He had to find his team. He found them in the New York area where he ran up to them all.

"I found Sierra! I found Sierra! I found Sierra! I found Sierra! I found Sierra! I found Sierra! I found Sierra! I found Sierra! I found Sierra!" Trent shouted startling, his team.

"Wait, what did you say?" Katie asked and just about everyone else nodded.

Trent fumed, "I cannot tell you because I would've told you ten times and you don't know how f**king evil that is!"

Everyone sighed as Gwen said, "Here we go again!"

Luckily Sadie prevented the rant, "He said he knew where Sierra is! He said it nine times!"

That made Trent happy and he forgot about the problem with saying it ten times, "Let's go because she is hidden…in a stream!"

Everyone started going before, Zoey said, "Wait, we are missing Duncan, Lightning, Sammyoe, Courtney, and Anne Maria. I think they are still at Area 51 with Izzy or something!"

Mike was in no mood to wait on everyone so his personality, Tiffany, jumped right in.

"Oh no! There is NO WAY I am waiting on anyway!" Tiffany yelled.

"And why would that be?" Gwen asked her, quite annoyed because she was considering leaving her boyfriend behind.

"Because I don't wanna wait!" she whined.

"Is this one of your new personalities, Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Mike?! Does it look like I'm Mike to you?!" Tiffany shouted, "I am Tiffany, the most awesomest person ever!"

"Awesomest isn't a word," Sadie said, "Plus, you aren't that awesome!"

"Hey I'm very awesome!" Tiffany objected before realizing something, "Wait! WE are just stalling! LET'S GO!"  
Then Mike or Tiffany started dragging everyone to the stream whether they liked it or not.

"Mike?! What the hell are you doing?" Katie asked.

"MY NAME ISN'T MIKE! I'M TIFFANY!" she shouted.

"This is getting kind of ridiculous, _Tiffany_," Sadie growled.

Tiffany didn't seem to take any notice of this; she was too fascinated with the fact that someone actually called her Tiffany. Unfortunately she wasn't very sweet about it, "Actually that is Your Lord Tiffany!"

"HEY! YOU AREN'T MY LORD…TIFFANY!" Trent yelled, "I ONLY WORSHIP DOCTOR NINE!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't speak retard! Lose the obsession Math Man!"

"We need to get the others!" Gwen told Tiffany.

"Does it look like I care?" Tiffany yelled, "Oh look, we're here! Let's get the stalker so we can win!"

"First I must pray to Doctor Nine for getting us here," Trent said.

"NO!" Tiffany screeched as shoved him aside, "We need to get the stalker!"

"I really don't feel like messing up my pigtails!" Katie said.

"I still think we should go back and get the others," Gwen said blankly.

"Shut up!" Tiffany yelled as she tried to think of an insult, "You are a boyfriend stealer!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and Zoey said, "Mike, snap out of it!"

Then Mike was back, "What happened? I can't remember that just happened!"

"Your personality Tiffany!" Sadie told him, "She is annoying!"

"And why are we at this stream?" Mike asked, "I thought we already out ruled this."

"LIES! Sierra is here!" Trent said, "I know because I saw her nine times!"

"Are we going to go get her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that's the reason Tiffany dragged us here! She even left some of our teammates behind!" Gwen said.

"Well, now that we are here, we better get going," Mike said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: **"What is up with Mike? Tiffany seems to have more control of him than he does and it is his body!"

**Mike: **"I have no idea what the hell is going on right now! Apparently my personalities are back and I've only seen that smart guy that I already forget what his name is, Devon, and bratty Tiffany! Also, it seems that Tiffany is the only one that is appearing!" (Tiffany appears) "Maybe because I got rid of the others because I need more time for myself!" (back to Mike) "That's just great!" (Tiffany somehow doesn't catch the sarcasm) "I know right!"

**Courtney: **"I can't believe they just left us there! Luckily, Anne Maria and I made the best of it!"

_*Flashback*_

_Courtney, Duncan, Sammyoe, Anne Maria, and Lightning are still at Area 51. Anne Maria and Courtney were singing while Sammyoe and Duncan were throwing interns at them. Lightning was just being random._

"_They are boyfriend stealers!" Anne Maria and Courtney sang, "They never were nice, they always were cruel. So cruel so cruel! They might think that we are evil, but they don't understand what they put us through!" __**[3]**_

"_Yeah! Yeah! The stealers!" Lightning said, "Stealers, stealers, stealers!"_

"_YOU SUCK!" Duncan yelled as he started throwing interns at the two girls._

"_What the hell is going on?!" Sammyoe yelled. He had been there the whole time, but didn't quite understand what was going on._

"_Anne Maria and I are singing about Gwen and Zoey, the boyfriend stealers," Courtney said._

"_And I am throwing stuff at them because they suck!" Duncan said._

"_Yeah, I understood that, I was just wondering what Lightning was doing!" Sammyoe told them, "LIGHTNING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

"_Lightning is watching a sha-football game!" Lightning told him, "GO PITSBURGH STEALERS!"_

"_But there isn't a TV, radio, or anything that he could watch the game on!" Courtney protested and everyone saw that she was right. They looked at Lightning curiously, who was dancing around._

"_Weird," they all said, minus Anne Maria who was drooling over him._

_*End*_

**Courtney: **"Okay, that wasn't the best of experiences!"

*static*

* * *

**(TYSLGC)**

The team ran into the Japan area. Luckily, Sam wasn't hidden at all. In fact, he was playing Mario Party 9 with a bunch of pandas, right by the entrance of Japan. The team ran up to him.

"Sammy!" Dakota squealed and ran up to her boyfriend. Then they started making out.

Their reunion was interrupted by Harold who was quite irritated that pandas were in Japan.

"Pandas are from China, not Japan!" Harold yelled, "Will those idiots ever learn?!"

Everyone ignored Harold's complaint. Instead, the whole subject was changed by Jo. "I hate to break up your love fest and all, but we have a challenge to win!"

"You're right!" Sam agreed and went over to the pandas, "Good bye, guys. It was fun to play Mario Party 9, but I have to win the challenge."

The pandas didn't seem to take that in very well because they pointed to the game station.

"We can't finish the game because I need to go," Sam told them which didn't help at all. The pandas only growled.

"RUN!" DJ yelled as the whole team started running for their lives as a bunch of pandas chased them.

* * *

In the matter of five minutes their whole team made it to the doors of the mess hall where Blaineley stood.

"Congratulations! You guys won for being first back and you didn't lose any of your teammates!" Blaineley announced and the team started cheering.

"We won!" Lindsay cheered, hugging DJ much to Tyler's anger.

"You guys should be lucky that I didn't decide to make it a reward challenge though because I nearly did that!" Blaineley said, "I was afraid that you guys would lose again and you know how bad that'd be for ratings if everyone on a team got eliminated before the merge?"

"That happened in Total Drama World Tour, you know?" Bridgette told her, "That happened to Team Victory!"

"Plus, my suck ass team in Total Drama Revenge of the Island was _almost_ demolished before the merge thanks to Scott!" B said, "Have you actually seen this show?!"  
Blaineley rolled her eyes at this comment and TSLSN came running in with Sierra.

"Did we win?" Katie asked hopefully.

"No, you got here second," Blaineley said "And even if you got in first, you probably would've gotten second because the other team didn't lose any of their teammates!"

"I told you we should've gotten them!" Gwen yelled at Mike.

"You know Gwen, that isn't my problem!" Mike snapped and turned into Tiffany, "If you wanted to get your sorry ass excuse of a boyfriend and the others, you could've, but you didn't!"

"That's because you were dragging us all away, Tiffany!" Sadie told him.

"You were all being slow! I know a snail that is faster than you all! His name is Turbo!" Tiffany said and everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"Mike, I'm pretty sure that is an animated kids' movie," Zoey sighed, "Turbo isn't real!"

"On the bright side, you beat the other team by a lot!" Blaineley said.

"So?!" Tiffany yelled angrily, "I WANTED FIRST PLACE!"

Then Tiffany started screaming and the rest of her team rolled their eyes at this. TYSLGC were still cheering about their victory.

* * *

**(THPIBTT)**

Dawn was racing through a pyramid in the Egypt area. Interns dressed as mummies were chasing her and she didn't clearly understand that. She knew she didn't have time to question it as she ran to another room where there was the body of a mummy lie. Dawn started to unwrap the linen the mummy was wrapped in to reveal Chrissie.

"About time you came!" Chrissie shouted, "I thought this stupid linen was going to kill me! Plus, it isn't even linen, it's polyester! Where is everyone else?"

"Some of the team got captured by Zings-Zings, others went to the old island because they were stupid enough to believe you'd be there, and I have no idea where Izzy is," Dawn told her.

"We better get going then because-"Chrissie started to saying only to get interrupted by Blaineley's voice through an intercom.

"Attention everyone, the challenge is over! TYSLGC has won in case you haven't already heard-"Blaineley announced, but Tiffany interrupted her.

"We know you old witch. We were right here the whole time!" Tiffany snapped, "The only people that wouldn't know is the fricking Twilight hating team!"

Then Blaineley and Tiffany started fighting and it could be told because everyone started chanting for them both to lose and get seriously injured.

"I think that we just lost," Dawn sighed sadly.

"Seriously?! It isn't our fault that this challenge sucked and wasn't authentic at all!" Chrissie yelled, "Intercoms were not around during the time of the ancient Egyptians! In fact, they probably weren't even around when my dad was my age!"

Dawn gave her a weird look, "So are you saying that even you think that your dad is old!"

"Definitely!" Chrissie said, chuckling, "People ask if he is my grandpa sometimes!"  
"But the other day, you got really mad when Noah called your dad old in season 3!" Dawn exclaimed.

Chrissie's eyes widened, "Oh shit!"

Then she ran out of the room and out of the pyramid trying to get as far away as possible. She couldn't face anyone again it seemed, but maybe it was for the best.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Chrissie: **"They can't know that I hate my dad! They can't know anything! I need Dawn gone before she says anything to anyone!"

**Dawn: **"Just as I assumed, she is pretending to suck up to her father. I believe Chris has something to do with this!"

*static*

* * *

Dawn made her way to the doors of the Mess hall where Scott, Noah, Cody, Heather, Eva, and LeShawna were waiting.

"Did you find her?" Scott asked and Dawn nodded.

"She ran off after she found out we lost," Dawn explained, slightly changing the story.

Nobody decided to question. Instead, LeShawna brought up a very important question, "Where's Izzy?"

Then, Courtney, Anne Maria, Sammyoe, Duncan, and Lightning came running in with Izzy chasing them.

"You got to get that girl away from us!" Courtney yelled, "She is crazy!"

"DIE ALIENS!" Izzy yelled, "You aren't going to escape that easily!"

"Izzy! Those are contestants on the other team!" Blaineley snapped.

"Whatever you say Mildred!" Izzy said happily as she went back to her team. Blaineley didn't even correct her.

"We are still missing some teammates you know," Heather snapped.

"We haven't forgotten about them!" Blaineley told her.

As if timed, Chef came walking by holding Owen by the scruff of his shirt in one hand. Ezekiel was clinging onto Owen's back. In the other hand, Chef held Alejandro by the scruff of his shirt and Justin was clinging onto the Latino teen. They were all drenched. Then Chef dropped them at the feet of their teammates.

"WHY DID YOU GUYS LEAVE?!" Eva yelled.

"More importantly, what the hell happened to you guys?" Cody asked.

"We'll tell you," Justin said, "We'll tell you through a _magical flashback_!" **[4]**

* * *

_*Magical Flashback*_

"_So how are we going to find Chrissie?" Owen asked as they walked towards the beach that wasn't disguised as any part of the world._

"_We go on this boat," Alejandro said, gesturing to a nearby rowboat, "Then, we'll row to Camp Wawanakwa!" _

"_You are such a genius, Al!" Justin said dreamily, "You always have the best ideas!"_

"_I'm glad I went with you guys!" Ezekiel said, "You guys are obviously smarter than the rest of the team, eh!"_

"_We better get going because the other teams might find their missing teammate before us!" Alejandro said._

_They all got into the rowboat and started going out to Camp Wawanakwa. There were a few problems though. Justin refused to row, which Alejandro was fine with as long as the other two rowed and Owen's weight was causing the boat to sink and eventually cause a hole to form in the boat. The boat gradually started sinking._

"_The boat is sinking, eh!" Ezekiel pointed out to others._

"_Ezekiel, we KNOW!" Justin shouted at the prairie boy, "It can't sink though! I don't want it to sink because then I'll have to swim and that ruins my perfect body!"_

"_It will be okay," Alejandro reassured, "I'll keep you safe!"_

"_That's good," Justin said in relief._

"_Uh, guys," Owen said, "The boat is now pretty much destroyed, now!"_

_He was right. At that point the boat was only one measly plank that the four teens were grabbing onto. Then the board started slowly disintegrating leaving them in the water._

"_WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Justin said clinging onto Alejandro._

"_I'm not going to go down like this, eh!" Ezekiel yelled as he pushed Owen down into the water so he could stay up longer._

_Owen came up, pushed him down, and the two started fighting. It was like this until Chef came and picked them all up._

"_What the hell is going on?!" Chef yelled._

"_We were trying to find Chrissie at Camp Wawanakwa!" Justin exclaimed, "But then our boat got destroyed and we were going to drown!"_

_Chef started laughing at this, "How stupid can you be?! Nobody would be at that old cruddy island anyways and a baby couldn't even drown in this!"  
The water only went up to their ankles. They weren't that far from the beach either. Then Chef took them back to camp._

_End_

* * *

"And that all happened five minutes ago!" Justin concluded.

Noah facepalmed, "I really didn't think you guys would be that stupid!"

"Me neither," Blaineley agreed, "But it is time for you guys to have you first elimination ceremony!"

They all groaned at this, but they all had an idea of who to vote out.

* * *

"It is quite obvious who we're voting off," Scott said.

"Who?" Chrissie asked. She was now back from running.

"Alejandro," Scott told her, "It was his idea that you would be at Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Plus, I think he likes Justin and everyone knows that Justin is evil," Izzy said.

"He was also a distraction to me from getting my money that stupid Ezekiel stole from me!" Heather added.

"So we are voting off Al?" Chrissie asked and everyone nodded.

* * *

"We have to vote off Izzy!" Alejandro said to Owen, Justin, and Ezekiel, "I heard that she was beating up some of the interns because they looked like aliens!"

"She could come for me next!" Justin wailed, "She could destroy my beautiful face!"

"Plus, if she beats up and kills all of the interns, who will I have to eat?" Owen asked and everyone gave him weird looks.

"I'm not sure if I want to vote off Izzy, eh," Ezekiel said, "I'm thinking about voting off Chrissie because she did nothing the whole challenge, but be hidden somewhere!"

"You have a decent point, but Izzy deliberately ran off!" Alejandro told him.

"I guess you're right, eh," Ezekiel said.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Congratulations, Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight! This is your first elimination ceremony!" Blaineley said, "The rules are the same, if I call your name, come to get a Harry Potter action figure!"

"Mildred, in case you haven't noticed, we aren't four year old boys so the idea of a Harry Potter action figure is really stupid!" Scott told her, "Plus, how did you even get the copyright from J.K. Rowling?"

Blaineley ignored him and went on, "If you do not receive an action figure, you must get in the limousine that will take you to the Jumbo Jet that will take you to the Boat of Losers that will take you the Hurl of Shame. First who is safe is….

Noah…

Cody…

Owen…

Justin…

Scott…

LeShawna…

Heather…

Ezekiel…

Dawn…

Chrissie…"

There was only one marshmallow left and Izzy and Alejandro remained. Izzy didn't seem to be paying much attention, but Alejandro seemed kind of worried.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

….

…

…

…

…

…

(Alejandro looks very nervous and shoots everyone who has already received a marshmallow nervous glances)

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Izzy takes the Harry Potter book Noah happened to be reading for the 100,568th time and throws it into the lake)

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy!"

"YEAH!" Izzy cheered, took the action figure and threw it at Alejandro, "TAKE THAT!"

"Why did you guys vote for me?" Alejandro asked, "I'm Alejandro!"

"Yeah guys! Why did you vote off Alejandro?" Justin jeered.

"Well, it is quite obvious," Noah told them, "It was Alejandro's idea to go to Camp Wawanakwa and he dragged three other people with him and they didn't even do anything productive! Izzy was at least fighting interns!"

"Shut up! You…" Justin tried coming up with an insult.

"Tongue-tied honey?" Noah asked.

"You kissed a guy!" Justin snapped and Noah merely rolled his eyes at that.

"Alejandro, the Lame-o-Drop-Boat-Hurler-of-shame awaits," Blaineley said as Alejandro sighed and went to the Lam-o-suine for his ride to the Playa.

"Goodbye Al, I'm going to miss you!" Justin said tearfully.

"I'm not!" Heather said with a haughty laugh, "Even though it would be a hell a lot better if you left!"

Justin ignored her because he was too busy sobbing about Alejandro's departure.

* * *

**(TYSLGC)**

For once, it seemed that there wasn't any conflict. Sam was playing Mario Party 9 with Dakota, DJ, and Lindsay. Jo was doing sit ups nearby while Brick was trying to outdo her. Jo was also teaching Beth how to do sit ups correctly. Bridgette and Geoff were making out and nobody seemed to mind this time. B was talking to Tyler and Harold, but the former of the two kept on worrying about Lindsay and the latter of the two was playing with his Pokémon cards. Then Brick spoke.

"Guys, I just wanted to say that we can win more if we are like this!" Brick said and everyone nodded, "And if you guys elect me as team leader!"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"I thought we already had this conversation, just let it go Brick!" DJ yelled.

"But like Brick said, we need to get along more and work like a team!" Beth said and everyone nodded, "Then we'll be unstoppable!"

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

"Yay! My BFF is a genius!" Lindsay squealed hugging Beth.

Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Here's the plan," B said, "We form an alliance and try to eliminate Lindsay!"

"I agree with this plan because her stupidity insults my intelligence!" Harold said.

"Good," B said, "Tyler, are you in?"

"I think we should get DJ out!" Tyler snapped, "But yeah, I'm in!"

"That's what I like to hear," B said, "We'll get DJ out once we get Lindsay out!"

"Deal!" Tyler said and they all shook on it.

* * *

**TSLSN**

The girls were all asleep. They all forced themselves to do this because they didn't want to her Sierra, who has been complaining about Trent and started bringing stuff up in tens. Sierra eventually fell asleep, but Courtney was still awake. She needed something still. She quietly snuck out of the cabin to go to the boys' side. Unfortunately they were still awake. She would have to wait until they fell asleep.

"Yeah! The sha-Stealers won!" Lightning cheered and everyone looked at him.

"Lightning, the Stealers didn't play today," Sammyoe told him, "Plus there wasn't a TV or radio for you to hear or watch the game!"  
"Sha-oh," Lightning said, "Lightning knew that!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T IDIOT!" Duncan yelled, "Everyone shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"NO!" Trent yelled, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Since Lightning said he knew it that means that he knows!"

Then Mike gasped and turned into Tiffany, "Duncan, I WILL NEVER SHUT UP! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!"

Then Duncan hit Tiffany in the beat of the head, causing her to shriek. Then she started laughing evilly.

"Thanks Duncan! Thanks to you hitting me in the back of the head, Mike is simply a personality!" Tiffany said, laughing, "This is no longer Mike's body, it is mine! The only time he appears is when Zoey is in trouble or Zoey needs him! If times are good, he stays, but if stuff gets bad, I come back! Once Zoey leaves, I have full control! Mike will only be in his head!"

"WAY TO GO DUNCAN!" Trent yelled punching him nine times.

"All of this happened really quickly," Sammyoe said, "Why is that Tiffany?"

"Because I could get eliminated at any time!" Tiffany said, "Plus, I can't have Mike fooling around with that stupid read head!"

"Why didn't you even come in the 1st episode?" Sammyoe asked.

"Because I was still being created!" Tiffany told him, "You see, it was almost like Mike was bored with being normal so he started coming with more ideas for personalities and I was one of them! But I wanted to be the only one so I killed all of his other personalities so I could have more time being outside of the mind and Duncan hitting me gave me full control!"

"Way to go sha-Duncan!" Lightning yelled, "You sha-suck!"

"SHUT UP!" Duncan yelled and punched Lightning ten times.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS LIGHTNING?!" Trent yelled, "How could you Duncan?! Lightning was the most perfect guy ever!"

"Shut up Elvis!" Duncan yelled and threw him out of the cabin and locked the door on him.

"I hope that your green hair dye is replaced with pink hair dye and that all of your clothes are replaced with a frilly pink dress!" Trent yelled.

"Whatever!" Duncan shrugged.

"Dangit! Dangit! Dangit! Dangit! Dangit! Dangit! Dangit! Dangit! Dangit!" Trent yelled.

"Hey, Trent," a voice said.

"Who is it?" Trent asked.

"It's Courtney!" Courtney said, "I have a request?"

"Could you request it nine times?" Trent asked.

"Fine," Courtney said, rolling her eyes, "Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent! Join my alliance Trent!"

"Who's in it?" Trent asked, "Duncan better not be in it!"

"Of course not!" Courtney said, "It is Anne Maria and Lightning!"

"I'm definitely joining!" Trent said, "They are two of the most holy people here! But first could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Courtney said, "Ask me anything and I'll do it nine times!"

"Really? Even if it would be making Duncan kiss Tiffany nine times?" Trent said.

"Yes!" Courtney said abruptly.

"OOH! I have a better one!" Trent said, "Could you kick Duncan in the nuts nine times?"

"Easy," Courtney said, "I've done it a lot on the island!"

"Good! Now, I will join your alliance!" Trent said.

Courtney smirked.

* * *

**THPIBTT**

Instead of the small uncomfortable tent that TYSLGC had to spend two nights, they got a bigger tent that everyone had more room. It was still kind of crammed though, but nobody really minded. The reason they got a bigger tent was because of Scott. Since he kicked the other tent down, it was broken beyond repair so Blaineley decided to give them a bigger tent.

"Even though we lost, this tent isn't that bad," Cody said, making sure to stay away from Noah because of the incident that happened earlier that day.

"I have to agree," Dawn said while she was meditating, "Especially since we decided that we should keep Owen outside!"

"Guys, could I come in yet?" Owen asked.

"You're not coming in, eh!" Ezekiel told him.

"Ezekiel! You weren't supposed to tell him that! UGH!" Heather yelled.

"I wasn't? Oh well, eh," Ezekiel shrugged.

"Oh come on guys! Let me in!" Owen wailed as he tried to get in.

"I hate to have to do this," Scott sighed as he got out of the tent, found a large stick, and hit Owen on the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Lucky!" Izzy whined, "_I_ wanted to hit him on the head with a large stick! That looked like fun!"

"Well, you can do it next time if we ever need to knock Owen unconscious again!" Scott told her.

"Yay!" Izzy cheered, "Everything is going good! Alejandro is gone and I get to whack someone with a large stick!"

"How could you say that about Alejandro?!" Justin gasped, "He was the best person on this team!"

"I thought you like Heather," Dawn said.

"I did until she brought up Alejandro and I realized that he was the best person I ever saw in my life!" Justin said, "Our shipping name shall be AleJustin!"

"Who would have guessed that Justin was gay?!" Heather laughed.

"I'm not gay! He is!" Justin shouted, pointing to Noah who simply rolled his eyes at this.

"You just _love_ to bring that up, don't you?" Noah said, "It's getting really annoying!"

"Tell me about it! I don't have that much screen time still!" Eva yelled.

"It's okay Eva; you are going to have TONS of screen time by the end of the season!" Izzy told her.

"Wait, where is that one white girl, Chrissie?" LeShawna asked.

Everyone looked around to see she was not there.

* * *

**The woods**

Chrissie was taking a walk in the woods to clear her mind. She was still wearing her glasses that she had on earlier. She heard a twig snap and she turned to see no one there. Even though she couldn't anyone, she knew someone was there so she decided to start heading back to the tent.

While she was heading back to the tent, she actually saw someone. She knew who it was too. She sighed.

"Dad, is that you?" Chrissie asked.

"Chrissie?" he asked, "Yes, it's me! I'm out of jail now so I can host the show!"

"Are you nuts?!" Chrissie yelled, "You were supposed to wait until you get bailed out!"

"I know, but I saw that you were on the show!" Chris said, "I knew that old hag Mildred did something to capture you!"

"Yeah, but I'm fine!" Chrissie snapped, "You didn't have to come here!"

"I came because you were finally acting like I always wanted you to!" Chris told her.

"Well, I'm done acting like that!" Chrissie told him.

"Suit yourself!" Chris shrugged, "I have more important things to worry about right now! Tell no one that you saw me!"

"Fine," Chrissie sighed and went back to the tent with her team.

* * *

"That concludes another episode of Total Drama all over Again!" Blaineley said, "THPIBTT lost for the first time and Alejandro is gone! Will Tiffany annoy everyone? Will Trent ever become sane? Will Justin carry on? What is it the incident that happened between Cody and Noah earlier? Will Lindsay be able to stop B and his alliance? Will TYSLGC keep their winning streak up? Find out next time on Total Drama all over Again!"

* * *

**Votes:**

Noah: Alejandro

Owen: Izzy

Cody: Alejandro

Izzy: Alejandro

Alejandro: Izzy

Justin: Izzy

Scott: Alejandro

LeShawna: Alejandro

Chrissie: Dawn

Heather: Alejandro

Eva: Alejandro

Ezekiel: Chrissie

Dawn: Alejandro

Chrissie- 1

Dawn- 1

Izzy- 3

**Alejandro- 8**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (TSLSN): **Zoey, Anne Maria, Sadie, Katie, Mike (Tiffany), Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Sierra, Lightning, Gwen, Sammyoe

**Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight (THPIBTT): **Noah, Owen, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Scott, LeShawna, Chrissie, Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions (TYSLGC): **Tyler, Brick, Bridgette, Jo, B, Beth, Geoff, Dakota, Sam, Lindsay, DJ, Harold

**Eliminated: **Staci, Cameron, Alejandro

* * *

**[1] **That was part of the Smosh video, I broke my foot. I remember coming across that and thought that would be funny if it happened to someone on the show.

**[2] **If anyone is wondering (probably not), that song went to the song Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine

**[3] **Pretty much the same thing as above, but only that song went to Oops! I did it Again by Britney Spears (you are all probably getting really annoyed or bored with this)

**[4]** The magical flashback thing was from A Very Potter Senior Year when Ginny would write in Tom Riddle's diary.

* * *

**That concludes that chapter, I'm sorry if you found the challenge cliché, but I couldn't come up with any ideas for that challenge other than that. I'm sorry to Alejandro fans (I'm pretty sure he doesn't have that many fans though) that Alejandro is gone, but I think you will like what I have planned for him next. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of TDAOA**

**Disclaimer: If Harold, Noah, Dawn, and many others aren't competing in the All Star season, then I don't own the show!**

**Warning: This chapter of TDAOA contains a lot of randomness and obscureness. Also, most of the characters are extremely OOC. I am not responsible if anyone gets seriously injured or gets killed from getting haunted by…everything.**

**I'm glad everyone liked last chapter. The challenge in this chapter is not going to be that good. I apologize, but I don't have any good ideas for the challenges and I really don't have that many good ideas for them at the given moment. Hopefully, I'll be able to think of more creative ideas, but I'm not sure when that will be. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Last time of Total Drama all Over Again," Blaineley started, "A teammate was taken from each team and hidden somewhere on the island that I had the interns disguise as different parts of the world. That was the challenge, pretty creative, right?" (In the distance everyone is yelling and screaming against it, but Blaineley ignores them and goes on) "Team You Suck Lipgloss seemed to be getting their act together, even though Jo is no longer faking her injury, Brick is acting like a child, and B has plots to get rid of Lindsay. Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! had lots of conflict, including Trent being a psychopath," (Trent screams for 9 seconds because psychopath has ten letters), "Mike's personality Tiffany is getting in the way of everything and annoying the shit out of everyone, and Sierra complaining about everything. Team Harry Potter is better than Twilight seemed to have the least of it…or do they? Justin has a crush on Alejandro, Cody is probably not the same guy we take him for because he because he did something with Noah, and Izzy keeps accusing everyone of being an alien! Things are just going to get crazier on this show!"

"You got that right!" a voice said.

Blaineley's face paled, "W-who is this?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know who I am! You know who I am!" the voice said.

Blaineley gulped, "Why are you here, Chris? You're supposed to be in jail!"

"Yeah and this is supposed to be a kid's show, but at this point, there's no way!" Chris said, "This is my job. Leave, Mildred!"

"IT'S BLAINELEY!" she shrieked, "We'll figure this out once and for all! Find out what else will happen on Total Drama all over Again!"

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

**Team You Suck Lipgloss Champions**

Everyone was awake and everything was still going well…for the most part. Tyler was tossing a football back and forth with Brick, but Tyler's aim wasn't very good and the football hit Brick in the head causing him to start wailing. Bridgette and Geoff were making out as usual and no one was disturbed by this. Dakota and Sam were also making out and no one else seemed to mind. Jo was teaching Beth how to beat up people who annoyed her and decided to use Harold as her dummy because he kept on spewing out pointless facts. B was yelling at Lindsay for not being smart and DJ started beating up him. The only people who were unhappy were Brick, Harold, and B; everyone else was quite content.

"This is great DJ!" Lindsay said batting her eyes, "I hope we win more often!"  
"I couldn't agree more," DJ said with a smile that managed to catch Tyler's attention.

Tyler was so irritated by this that he accidently lost grip of the football and it bounced all the way to Brick, hitting the cadet in the crotch. Brick started screeching with pain.

"That hurt Tyler! YOU'RE A MEANIE FACE!" Brick wailed, annoying Jo.

"Hey Beth, are you getting annoyed by this?" Jo asked and she nodded, "Why don't you punch him in the arm?"

"Okay! That sounds like fun!" Beth said, giggling as she went up to Brick and punched him in the arm.

"OUCHIE! BETH THAT WASN'T NICE!" Brick sobbed, "YOU ARE ALMOST AS MEAN AS TYLER!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't get punched in the arm!" Harold snapped.

Brick didn't care about what Harold said. Instead, he blew a raspberry at him.

"How immature of you Brick!" Harold yelled, "I've never seen anyone as stupid as you! How did you even get on this show?!"

Brick started screaming and ran through the window. Everyone turned to look at the destroyed window.

"That was really weird, I always thought he was a different guy," Sam said.

"I agree Sammy boy!" Dakota beamed they started making out again.

"Guys, maybe we should be nicer to Brick," Bridgette said.

"I agree. If we keep treating him this way, then he is eventually going to lose it!" Geoff said, "That wouldn't be cool!"

"Please! Brick is annoying!" Jo said, "You can't even go against it! He is extremely annoying!"

Bridgette sighed, "I hate to say it, but you aren't lying!"

Jo smirked.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette: **"I feel bad for Brick and all, but he needs to stop acting so childish. I'm afraid he is going to go completely insane!"

**Jo: **"People _now_ understand how annoying Brick is! Last season, everyone thought I was the bad guy for being mean to Brick, but it's not _my_ fault that he is extremely annoying!"

**Brick: **"EVERYONE IS SO MEAN! They never listen to me and they are siding with Jo! They are supposed to side with me!"

*static*

* * *

**Team Sha-Lightning Squad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Girls' side**

"You need to stop being so mean!" Zoey yelled, "You used to be nicer, but now you are so mean!"

"Yeah and when I was nice to Gwen, she ruined _everything!_" Courtney shot back.

"Well maybe you should give her a chance!" Zoey said.

"I did! In season 3 I did and she messed up my game!" Courtney snapped.

"Reed! Ya need to stay outta everyon's bizness!" Anne Maria shouted at Zoey, "If Gween has a probleem weeth Courtney, she ceen deel weeth eet!"

"For once, I agree," Gwen said, "Plus, I'm not so pleased with you right now Zoey! Your boyfriend can't get ahold of himself and is letting some bratty little girl take over his whole body!"

"It's not his fault! He can't help it!" Zoey snapped, "His personalities are coming back and Tiffany is impossible to control!"

"Yeah and at least he is better than Trent!" Sierra added, "That idiot left me there in the stream!"

"Sierra, we know!" Sadie told her, "You keep telling us constantly! Get over it!"

"I actually liked you better when you were obsessing over Cody!" Katie added.

"Really?!" Sierra asked excitedly, "I'll go back to obsessing over Cody immediately!"

Everyone glared at Katie who shrugged.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **"I'm so sick of putting up with all of my annoying teammates or at least for the girls, but especially Zoey! She constantly tries to 'pick' fights with me over the stupidest things!"

**Zoey:** "Why is everyone being so mean lately?! I thought all of the drama was over, but it isn't! I hate this show! It isn't fun anymore!"

*static*

* * *

**TSLSN! Boys' side**

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Trent chanted.

"Shut up idiot!" Tiffany shrieked, "Duncan and I were not going to fight, but I will fight you!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Duncan cheered with a smirk because he said yes ten times.

"Oh no you don't!" Trent shouted and he started beating up Duncan.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Lightning cheered.

"Good job Lightning!" Trent cooed and ran over to Lightning and hugged him nine times.

"Lightning, aren't you dating Anne Maria?" Sammyoe asked.

"Just don't sha-tell her!" Lightning said, "Anne Maria will sha-kill me!"

"If she kills you, I'll kill her nine times and cut her into nine pieces and sell them on nine different websites for $9.99 each!" Trent told him.

"Well isn't _that _romantic?!" Tiffany sneered sarcastically, "You two guys talking about death!"

"What losers! Duncan said, "They'll probably have eight more conversations about that!"

"Right you are Duncan!" Trent beamed, "But since I hate you I fear I am going to have to slap you nine times!"

Tiffany started laughing as Trent slapped Duncan nine times.

"Wait a second!" Sammyoe said, "If Tiffany has control over Mike's body, shouldn't she be over in the girls' side?"

_Silence_

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sammyoe: **"Am I the only person who noticed this?!"

**Tiffany: **"You know that kid with the sunglasses has a point!"

**Lightning: **(is swooning) "Trent is _sooo_ sha-dreamy! Just don't sha-tell Anne Maria!"

*static*

* * *

**Team Harry Potter is better Than Twilight**

"I knew he was gay!" Justin said.

"Don't be that hard on them!" Eva scolded, "They probably don't know!"

"Should we wake them up?" Ezekiel asked.

"No way!" Scott snickered, "It'll be better to see their reactions if they wake up on their own!"

"Plus they are going to wake up any moment now!" Heather told them.

Everyone was awake, even Owen outside, except for two people, Noah and Cody. Cody was hugging Noah, but they didn't realize this, of course. Everyone found this amusing and was standing right by them.

"Everyone move, Noah is waking up!" Dawn announced and everyone moved away, pretending not to know they were hugging each other.

As soon as Noah woke up, his eyes widened. He knew he was nowhere near Cody the night before. How could this have happened? Noah didn't even dare question or ask and carefully lifted Cody's arms off him and went outside the tent. Once he left, everyone started snickering, even Dawn.

"That is hilarious!" LeShawna said, "Even though I kind of feel bad for him!"

"You aren't supposed to feel bad for people on these shows!" Scott told her, "Nobody felt bad for me when I got injured and could've died thanks to Wendy on the other team!"

"But Scott, you were harsh to many people on the show and they got eliminated because of some of your actions," Dawn said, "I was one of those people. Therefore the fanon Dott many people support is inaccurate and the pairing Bawn is far more accurate!"

"Dawnie!" Izzy yelled, "That pairing is very inaccurate! I don't trust B! There is something about him that isn't right! He keeps on yelling at innocent people! Even though Lindsay can be kind of annoying, B keeps yelling at her for no reason! That is very rude! He has to go!"

"Izzy, that is the other team's problem, Lindsay may be more evil than we know, but I have no proof of this," Dawn said, "I think we should leave this problem alone until we have more proof!"

"Yeah, eh!" Ezekiel agreed.

Outside, Owen was warbling about something, but it was impossible to tell what he was saying though. Chrissie was also outside and was fairly annoyed with him so she knocked him unconscious. She was rather bored because she had no one to talk to so she looked around to see if there was anyone to talk to. She could only find Noah, but knew that option was horrible because he was most likely still mad at her. Then a voice came on the intercom. The problem was that the voice didn't belong to Blaineley, but to Chris McLean.

"Attention campers meet me at the Mess Hall!" he announced.

"This is just great!" Chrissie scoffed angrily as she made her way to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Chrissie: **"Great! As always, Dad made quick movements to get his job back! I don't _want_ him to host the show though!"

**Scott: **"I'm pretty sure that the whole shipping thing is the only thing Dawn and I will ever agree on! I mean Beverly is so f*cking annoying and Dawn scares the hell out of everyone so I think that would make a great pairing!"

Dott fan girl: "That isn't true Scott! They'd make a horrible pairing!"

Scott: "Even better! Why are you even here?! You were here last episode!"

Dott fan girl: "I have my ways…"

**Dawn: **(sighs) "The fans of this show were always crazy! They ship the stupidest of pairings! Plus, they ship me and Scott! What an evil pairing especially because I am already dating B!"

(Ambulance sirens are heard in the background. Apparently the Dott fan girl had a heart attack after hearing Dawn say that.)

*static*

* * *

The three teams were standing in front of the Mess Hall and no host was there. Everyone was getting mildly irritated with the waiting. In fact, TSLSN were all playing Uno.

"UNO!" Sadie yelled and Tiffany started whining about that because she wanted to win.

"NO FAIR!" Tiffany wailed, "I wanted to win! You must've rigged the cards!"

"This game sucks!" Trent yelled, "I don't want just one card! I want nine! In fact, I am winning right now because I have nine cards!"

"Dis gam socks, especially cuz Math man eez playin!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Don't sha-say that to sha-Trent!" Lightning told her, "It isn't sha-right!"

"I gess ya right Lightnin!" Anne Maria said.

Then Chris came walking through the doors with his signature sadistic smile. Everyone gasped when they saw him.

"Kyle! You are supposed to be in jail!" Lindsay said.

"You idiot!" Harold yelled at Lindsay, "Chris obviously broke out of jail and came here! Plus, his name isn't Kyle! GOSH!"

"That's right!" Chris said, "I am back hosting the show!"

Instead of booing, everyone cheered. They all hated Blaineley and surprisingly liked Chris more.

"But how did Blaineley even give up her job that easily?" Cody asked.

"Simple, I told her she could stay on the island if I became host! She obviously said yes to that!" Chris said, "And now that I am host, I have a few rules to change! First, we are changing your team names! They are too long and ridiculous! Therefore I am having YOU rechoose the name unless you hate the new name more than the old one. Then you can keep your old one!."

"Yes! We can finally be Team Courtney Sucks, but instead Team Tiffany Sucks!" Duncan said and Courtney kicked him in the nuts and Duncan started screeching with pain.

"We can finally be Team Jacob!" Justin said.

"I thought we were Team Edward, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We can finally be Team Mario party!" Sam cheered.

"NO!" Harold yelled at Sam, "I hate Mario Party!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second," Chris said, "You didn't let me finish! One person from each team is choosing the team name and I will only accept their answer! I chose Trent, Heather, and Lindsay! Trent, you may go first!"

"The Nine Worshippers!" Trent decided. Just about everyone facepalmed at his choice except for Lightning who liked his choice.

"Trent, you know the word worshipper is ten letters long!" Sierra said with a smirk causing Trent to scream.

"WELL IT IS WORSIPPERS, NOT WORSHIPPER!" Trent snapped at her.

"You guys are now The Nine Worshippers!" Chris said. Their symbol was a blue nine with everyone on the team worshipping it.

"WAIT! Chris, you said we could change the name back to what it was if we didn't like the new team name!" Courtney said.

Chris groaned, "Fine, you guys can be The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!"

"That's even better than my idea!" Trent said and everyone nodded

"Heather, your turn," Chris said, "Hopefully you will choose something better than Trent!"

"Trent's idea wasn't bad you know!" Zoey snapped, "He got us The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!"

Chris didn't seem to pay Zoey any attention and was waiting for Heather's answer.

"The Butt Kickers!" Heather exclaimed and everyone else on her team seemed to like it.

"So you guys are the Butt Kickers! It seems like no one is objecting to that!" Chris said. Their symbol was bright green with everyone on the team smirking with the other teams in despair.

"Lindsay, can you top that?" Chris asked and Lindsay nodded vigorously.

"The Sparkly Unicorns!" Lindsay exclaimed happily and most of the team looked at her in sheer horror.

"S-sparkly Unicorns?" Tyler trembled in shock.

"It's better than the sparkly vampires," DJ pointed out.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE SPARKLY ANYTHING!" B yelled, "YOU JUST MADE THE TEAM NAME WORSE!"

As planned, Lindsay started fake crying. Everyone glared at B who didn't seem to care.

"Beverly is just _so _good with girls!" Scott sneered and Dawn glared at him.

"How could you be so mean to someone?!" Bridgette shouted as she punched B in the arm.

"That's my girl!" Geoff cheered and the two started making out.

"Well, it is final!" Chris said, "You guys are now the Sparkly Unicorns!"

"NO! CHANGE IT BACK! I DO NOT WANT SPARKLY IN THE TEAM NAME!" B shouted.

"Okay then! You guys are now You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns!" Chris said, "And it's final!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **(is laughing) "I can't believe they actually fell for that! B will be gone soon enough if I keep this up!"

**B: **"How can no one else see this? She is doing this all on purpose!"

*static*

* * *

"Also," Chris said, "We are going back to marshmallows because I highly disliked the other ideas!"

Everyone cheered at that statement especially Owen because the action figure he received at the previous elimination ceremony wasn't edible.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's start today's challenge," Chris said, "Follow me!"

Chris led them to a studio similar to the one where they did the first part of the beach challenge in TDA. Instead, there were three stations, one for each team. There was a bunch of weird items there including balloons, mustard, fake piranhas, and other weird stuff.

"You have all seen that commercial that tells you to be safe around trains, right?" Chris asked and everyone gave him weird looks.

He sighed, "You know with the song?"

Everyone still looked confused.

Chris facepalmed, "Has anyone heard of the app Dumb Ways to Die?"

Everyone looked even more confused.

"It looks like we're going to do this the _hard_ way!" Chris groaned, "And we're going to have to do it with a song!"

* * *

**Dumb Ways to Die-Total Drama edition**

"_Set fire to your hair!"_ (Lindsay is running away screaming with her hair on 'fire')

"_Poke a stick at a grizzly bear!"_ (Owen is poking a stick at Eva. [she was the closest thing they could find to a grizzly bear.]Soon Eva screams and 'claws' off his head and blood starts squirting out of the area where his head was.)

"_Eat medicine that is out of date!"_ (Zoey eats a couple of pills and shrugs. Then she started breaking out with hives.)

"_Use your private parts as piranha bait!"_ (Duncan is swimming when Katie, Sadie, and Beth start kicking him in the nuts. [Chris was too lazy to actually use the fake piranhas.] Then Courtney runs in screaming and kicks him in the nuts, but Chris drags her away.)

(Lindsay, Owen, Zoey, and Duncan are dancing. Lindsay's hair is still on fire, Owen is headless with blood gushing out of the area where his head was, Zoey is still covered in hives, and Duncan still has the three girls kicking him in his private are. They are all waving their arms above their head slowly.) _Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to di-i-i-ie! (_They all turn around and turn to face forward again, one at a time)_ "So many dumb ways to die!"_

"_Take your toast out with a fork!" _(Courtney is trying to take out a piece of toast with a fork, but she electrocutes herself, becomes charred, and becomes ashes. The only part of her that wasn't ash was her skeleton.)

"_Do your own electrical work!" _(Cody is inside a small house without any lights. Then the lights turn on only for the house to catch on fire.)

"_Teach yourself how to fly!" _(Sammyoe is trying to fly a small plane. It soon crashes and his head is separated from the rest of his body.)

"_Eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie!" _(Bridgette got a pie that Geoff made for her. When she takes a bite out of it, she throws up.)

(The first four are still dancing, but now, Courtney, Cody, Sammyoe, and Bridgette are dancing with them. Courtney is only a skeleton and is clapping her hands to the beat. Cody is all charred and is waving his arms above his head like the first four. Sammyoe has his head in his hands, placing it on his body and lifting it up to the beat. Bridgette has puke around her mouth and is clapping her hands to the beat like Courtney is.) _"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to di-i-i-ie! _(They jump up and clap their hands, two at a time.) _"So many dumb ways to die!"_

"_Invite a psycho killer inside!" _(Trent is at the door to a house wearing a hockey mask and claw hands. DJ shrugs and let's Trent in his house.)

"_Scratch up your drug dealer's brand new ride!" _(A trash bag is covering Anne Maria's body as Jo, her drug dealer, walked away.)

"_Take your helmet off in outer space!" _(Gwen accidentally took off her helmet and her head explodes leaving the rest of her body there with her eyeballs floating around.)

"_Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place!" _(Tyler is hiding in a dryer, but it turns on, making him spin nonstop.)

(Anne Maria, Gwen, and Tyler join with the others. Anne Maria still has the trash bag on her body and is swaying to and fro. Gwen is holding her eyeballs in her hands while swaying. Tyler is stuck in the drying and is still spinning. DJ is nowhere to be seen) _"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to di-i-i-ie!" _(Everyone jumps up, three at a time and Trent appears, laughing.) "_So many dumb ways to die!"_

"_Have a rattle snake as a pet!" _(Justin is trying to feed a hotdog to Izzy, but she bites his eye which makes him scream his head off.)

"_Sell both the kidneys on the Internet!" _(Chrissie's sides are stitched up where her kidneys would've been. She is dancing around with money that she got for it.)

"_Eat a tube of superglue!" _(Sam eats the tube of superglue and becomes completely stiff.)

"_I wonder what this red button will do!" _(Dawn presses a red button and there is a giant explosion)

(Justin, Chrissie, Sam, and Dawn join the group. Justin is swaying back and forth and Izzy continued to bite his eye. Chrissie is still dancing with money in both hands. Sam is very stiff and barely sways back and forth. Dawn is still in normal conditions and is clapping her hands.) _"Dumb ways to die! So many dumb ways to die! Dumb ways to di-i-ie! _(They all jump up) _"So many dumb ways to die. So many dumb ways to die!"_

"_Dress up like a moose during hunting season!" _(Lightning has fake moose antlers on his head while Scott, Geoff, Tiffany, and Ezekiel are shooting at him.)

"_Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason!" _(Sierra is playing with nest of wasps and they all start stinging her.)

"_Stand on the edge of a train station platform!" _(B is standing on the edge and gets ran over by a train.)

"_Drive around the boom gates at level crossing!" _(Noah is driving his car with pure irritation because a train is coming. He decides to drive anyways, but the train comes and knocks into his car.)

"_Run across the tracks between the platforms!" _(Dakota is trying to grab a balloon, but she cannot reach it so she runs across the train tracks to get her balloon, but she gets run over by a train.)

"_They may not rhyme, but they are quite possibly!" _(LeShawna and Heather start yelling at each because they don't rhyme.)

(Everyone is dancing. Lightning is swaying with his antlers still on his head, but has holes from getting shot so many times. Sierra is covered with stings from the wasps. In the front, B is sliced into multiply pieces, Noah is covered in glass shards with the steering wheel stuck in his head and is also sliced into multiple pieces, and Dakota is split in half, but is holding the balloon in her hand.) "Dumbest ways to die! Dumbest ways to die! Dumbest ways to di-i-i-ie! So many dumb, so many dumb ways to die!"

(Harold walks in and everyone stares at him. Then he says:) "Don't be an idiot and be safe around trains! GOSH! EVEN IDIOTS LIKE STACI PROBABLY KNOW THAT!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted.

**[1]**

* * *

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Geoff asked.

"It has to do with your next challenge," Chris smirked, "You see, that commercial was turned into an app where you would have to play mini games to prevent the people from dying! If you fail to do so, you lose one of the three lives you are given!"

"Let me guess," Gwen sighed, "Our challenge is going to be playing the mini games!"

"It is more than that!" Chris snapped, "You each have 12 lives because you each have twelve people on your team. One person will compete in the mini game and once they fail to do so, they are out and that team loses a life. Then another person goes in. Once you lose all of your lives, you are finished. The challenge ends when two of the teams lose all of their lives. Also, you are being scored on how well you complete the mini game. Failing to do so will deduct points. Whoever has the highest score at the end wins and the lowest score loses!"

"This sounds _easy!_" Tiffany said, "We are so going to win!"

"I wouldn't say that Mike," Chris said.

"I'M TIFFANY!" she shouted, "I have full control of this body! Mike is simply a personality!"

"Okay, I wouldn't say that, _Tiffany_," Chris said, "As you go on, the mini games go faster! Once you get out, they will go back to they originally were for the next person and will speed up the farther they go!"

"We got this, guys!" Jo smirked, nudging Tyler in the ribs and he started clutching them in pain.

"You have _really_ sharp elbows!" Tyler squeaked helplessly.

"Now, choose someone to go in first!" Chris ordered.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: **"This challenge seems really lame! At least it was better than yesterday's challenge!"

**Tyler: **(clutching where Jo elbowed him) "That really hurt!"

**Justin: **"This sounds painful! I hope I don't have to go! My face could get ruined! I wish Alejandro was still here! He was my last resort! Hey! That'd be a pretty good song! Last resort…"

(Chris comes in)

Chris: "Justin that _is_ a song!"

(Izzy overhears them talking about the song Last Resort and starts singing her own version.)

Izzy: "I cut Justin into pieces! This is my last resort! Murdering and screaming, don't give a f*ck if Alejandro sees me!"

Justin: (shudders)

*static*

* * *

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!**

"Could I _please_ be ninth?" Trent pleaded.

"For that, you are tenth!" Duncan told him and Trent started sobbing.

"I'll be sha-ninth then!" Lightning said which made Trent brighten up.

"Okay then, who is first?!" Courtney asked.

"Not me princess!" Duncan smirked which caused Courtney to kick him in the nuts for the third time that day.

"What was that for Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"He called me princess!" Courtney yelled.

"Guys, who is going first?" Sammyoe asked and everyone turned to Tiffany.

"What?" Tiffany asked nervously, "You aren't considering that I go first?"

"That's _exactly _what we were considering!" Sadie smirked.

"You can't do that! I'm Tiffany!" she whined.

"Dat's _wi_ we ar makin ya go furst!" Anne Maria said.

"Well I don't want to go!" Tiffany pouted, "I think Zoey should go first!"

"Why me?" Zoey asked.

"Because I hate you!" Tiffany said, "Plus, you can test it out for us!"

"Tiffany does have a point!" Sierra said, "Maybe you could rig the Butt Kickers thing and hurt one of them that isn't Cody!"

"Why would we do that?" Katie asked.

"Because it'll distract them and I'll have some time with my Codykins!" Sierra pointed out.

"We could get disqualified from the challenge if we do that you know," Gwen told her.

"Yeah!" Katie agreed.

"How about we send in you, Sierra?!" Sadie said.

"Yeah!" Sierra agreed, "That'd be a great idea!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"Even though it would probably get us disqualified, Chris never said it would! I am so going to rig the Butt Kickers' generator so I can distract them and Cody will be mine! MWAHAHA!"

**Sadie: **"I know Sierra is going to rig the machine, but if she, we'll probably get disqualified and we'll most likely lose. Then we have an excuse to get rid of her!"

**Tiffany: **"I can't believe that they almost made _me _go in! I'm going last and that's that!"

*static*

* * *

**The Butt Kickers**

"Noah," Heather, Scott, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, and most of the team said.

"Seriously?" Noah asked, "Why do _I_ have to go in?"

"Because it is what they decided," Chrissie sighed, "I wouldn't go against it."

Noah rolled his eyes at that, but Heather said, "She's right! You shouldn't go against us!"

"Plus, this thing could be dangerous, eh!" Ezekiel said, "What if you actually die?"

"That's why we decided to put our most expendable teammates towards the front, but we_ all _had to agree on one person!" Scott said, "Just in case someone was to get hurt, we put you in the front because you are already hurt!"

"Gee thanks, guys," Noah said dryly.

"No problem!" Owen said happily.

"Trust me, Scott probably wanted to choose Dawn!" Eva smirked.

"That isn't true! I'd never choose Dawn!" Scott said defensively.

"Scott, you know I'm dating B," Dawn said.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Like _I _care!"

* * *

**At Some Random Hospital**

"She's gone," a doctor said to another doctor referring to the Dott fan girl, "She is going to die!"

"Why did Dawn have to start dating B?" the Dott fan girl said, coughing.

The doctors exchanged odd glances and decided, "She isn't going to survive…"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **(sarcastically) "Don't I just have the greatest team ever?"

**Heather: **"Well it is the truth! Noah is the most expendable player! He always ranks lowest on whatever team he is on!"

*static*

* * *

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns**

"NO WAY!" B shouted angrily.

"Well, it is the best option for our team!" Beth pointed out.

"Well there is no logic for making me go first!" he snapped.

"Actually, there is logic," Harold told him, "You're fatter than all of us and if there is the possibility of anyone getting hurt, your fatness would protect you from getting as injured! GOSH! IDIOT!"

"Well I don't want to go first!" B snapped, "I don't see you guys forcing Sam go and he's fat!"

Sam didn't even look offended by this, but Dakota was furious about this. She started attacking B.

"I wanna go first!" Brick whined.

"You actually want to go first?" Jo asked surprised by this.

"Yeah!" Brick said.

"Okay!" Jo shrugged, "Brick is going first guys!"

"YAY!" Brick cheered.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **"YAY! MY TEAM IS BECOMING NICER! SMILE FACE!"

**Jo: **"Nobody knows how tempted I was to say no to him, but if someone wants to do something like that, they are going to do it!"

*static*

* * *

Sierra, Noah, and Brick were positioned at their designated area. Sierra was smirking and Brick looked confident, almost smug. It was Noah who was the one who looked extremely nervous.

"Are you ready you three?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Brick and Sierra chanted drowning out Noah who quietly said, "No…"

"Good because the challenge starts…**NOW!**" Chris announced.

* * *

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!**

Sierra was passing through the mini games swiftly, but wasn't trying too hard. She was too busy trying to find the controls for The Butt Kickers generator. Then it hit her, the controls wouldn't be by area where they were actually competing, but somewhere else. She sighed knowing that she now had to keep playing though she really wasn't focused.

"Sierra, focus!" Courtney shouted, "You need to get us more points! We only have 55 points!"

"Okay!" Sierra said and as avoided getting bit by a grizzly bear.

"We are so screwed," Courtney sighed.

"What makes you say that Courtney?" Katie asked.

"Sierra is too focused on rigging the other team's machine!" Courtney yelled.

Just as Courtney said that, Sierra screamed because she was getting bit by the fake piranhas.

"Guys, I'm out!" Sierra said.

"GREAT!" Courtney yelled and she kicked Duncan in the nuts again.

"Why did you do that?" Duncan squeaked, "That hurt!"

"Oh really?!" Courtney shouted as she did it to him five more times. Trent smiled at this. She kicked him a total of nine times that day.

"I'll go in guys," Courtney said, smirking at Duncan who was still whimpering.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **"YES! Now Trent is in my alliance! That wasn't too hard!"

**Trent: **"Well, that was rather surprising! I didn't think she'd be able to do it!"

**Sierra: **"The truth is that I purposely got out because I wanted to look for the generator. Hopefully it will be Noah that gets hurt! MWAHAHAHA! (Coughs ten times and Trent screams for nine minutes and nine seconds.)

*static*

* * *

**The Butt Kickers**

Noah hastily tried to avoid the obstacles. The saddest part of it was that they were coming at him very slowly so he had enough time to complete the mini games. Everyone was getting quite annoyed with this.

"Noah, RELAX!" Heather yelled, "You are going to mess up and get out and I can't have that because then we'd lose a life!"

"Well, you try avoiding getting run over by a train!" Noah yelled as quickly grabbed a balloon and staying out of the way of the train earning lots of points for his team.

"It'd be child's play!" Heather smirked.

"It'd be a lot harder than you'd think!" Noah snapped as he succeeded to fly a plane.

"As if!" Heather smirked, "In fact, Chrissie will go in right after you fail!"

"I will?" Chrissie asked confusedly.

"Yes you will," Heather said as she dragged her away, "I know that you really aren't who you seem because I read what you wrote so you can't use empty threats against me! You are stuck in that alliance with Scott, Izzy, and I and you won't leave or else I'll kick you out of the alliance and tell everyone how it really is for you!"

Chrissie gulped and said, "Okay, I'll go in after Noah!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Chrissie: **"What just happened? I thought I had Heather as an ally! Why did she read that? Now _I'm_ getting blackmailed!"

**Heather: **"It was simple to tell! She started wearing glasses out of the blue. When I found her so called journal I had to read it! Then I found out that her blackmailing me was all a fluke! I couldn't believe it so I had to do it!"

*static*

* * *

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns**

Brick was easily getting past the mini games and doing very well. Everyone was very pleased that they chose Brick to go instead of B.

"I'm so glad Brick said something, he is doing very well!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we even tried to get Beverly to go!" Jo added.

" Yeah!" Beth said, "It was such a bad idea!"

B was smiling at this. His team actually realized that Brick was a better choice.

"If we had B go first, he'd probably be out by now!" DJ brought up.

"He is so fat that the generator thingy would break and we'd lose!" Lindsay giggled.

Then B became furious, "YOU BETTER SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Beverly," Scott said as he started laughing from his team's area. B then threw Harold at him.

"GOSH! What was that for?" Harold asked.

"Harold, get OFF of me!" Scott yelled at Harold as he pushed him off of him.

"You didn't have to push me off, GOSH!" Harold spat at Scott.

"I'll go next guys," B said to his team.

"B you don't have to-"Geoff told him.

"I'M GOING NEXT GUYS AND THAT'S THAT!" B roared scaring everyone.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**B: **"I'm going to be the best at that! They'll see! I'll be even better than Brick!"

**Tyler: **(is hugging his knees and is rocking back and forth.) "B is scaring me…I kind of want to leave the alliance now, but I can't, he's too scary!"

**Lindsay: **"My plan worked perfectly! We just mock B and then he'll want to go next! That was way too easy!"

*static*

* * *

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!**

Courtney was doing a lot better than Sierra was. She was earning her team a lot more points. Duncan was still kind of mad at her because she kicked him in the nuts a total of nine times in one day. He was lying on the ground in pain.

"Duncan, are you going to get up?" Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"I-it hurts," he whimpered, "It really hurts! Why did she do that? She kicked me nine times!"

"Why would she kick you nine times? That sounds like something Trent would do," Gwen said before it hit her, "She's doing something for Trent!"

"That's weird! You used to date Trent and I used to date Courtney," Duncan chuckled.

"They are probably doing this to make us jealous or something!" Gwen said.

"Well, IT ISN'T WORKING!" Duncan yelled at Trent.

"What isn't working? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Trent said.

"You aren't making me jealous with Courtney!" Duncan yelled.

"But I wasn't trying to make you jealous with Courtney because I don't like her that way!" Trent told him, "That is because she doesn't have nine letters in her name! My only chances of love are Alejandro, Bridgette, Anne Maria, and Lightning. Alejandro is eliminated and Bridgette is dating Geoff. Lightning and Anne Maria are dating, but they do not feel true feelings for each other because Anne Maria is actually in love with Harry Styles from One Direction. Lightning however, doesn't like Anne Maria at all. Therefore, I could date him!"

"But you used to like me and I only had four letters," Gwen said.

"Well you full name is Gwendolyn and that is 9 letters long, " Trent said, "Once I figured that out, I realized how evil you were because you chose to keep your name at 4 letters when you have gift of having 9 letters in your name!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

**Some random place**

Sierra was looking around for a control room or anything that'd control the mini game generator. She started looking ten minutes ago and still didn't find anything. Then, she found a room with a bunch of controls. Nobody was in there so she quietly slipped in. When she saw the controls, she found out how simply they were laid out. In fact, Chris even labeled which buttons did what and what did they do stuff for. She looked around and found The Butt Kickers' buttons. There she saw a button with point on the top of it and it pointed out to how fast the mini games went. It was currently set on, 'Goes Faster as it Goes on.' Then she found the hardest setting, 'So Hard That it Makes Reading the Harry Potter series when you were nine look easy!' Sierra quickly turned it to that setting. Noah was going to have some trouble with it.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"YES! My plan worked! I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

**Gwen: **"Trent is a psycho! He is dating people with only nine letters in their name! How stupid!"

**Trent: **"Gwen is clueless! She doesn't understand anything about Ninishism! How stupid!"

*static*

* * *

**The Butt Kickers**

"I'm out!" Noah announced.

"I guess it is my turn then," Chrissie said with a shrug as she got onto the set.

When she came on, mini games started coming on really quickly and she had to complete them very quickly. It was kind of making her nervous. It didn't look like Noah was going that fast.

"Was I going that fast?" Noah wondered out loud.

"No! When you were on, it was very slow, but this is extremely fast!" Dawn shouted as Chrissie continued to go very fast.

"Guys! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Chrissie yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous! It can't be _that_ hard!" Heather said.

Chrissie was so overworked, she didn't realize that she wasn't supposed to press the red button and did anyways. Then there was a ginormous explosion because she pressed the red button. The force of the explosion threw her back and out of the set, hitting her head on the ground.

"Owwwwwwwwwww…..," Chrissie moaned rubbing her head in pain.

Chris happened to see this and ran over to his daughter.

"Chrissie!" Chris yelled, "What happened?"

"The moment I stepped onto the set, the mini games started going really really fast," Chrissie told him, "My head really hurts because I was thrown off the machine!"

Then Chef came running down, "Chris, someone rigged up The Butt Kickers' speed to make it go extremely fast!"

"When I find out who did that, they are going to get eliminated immediately!" Chris yelled, "They are lucky that it was Chrissie and not anyone else that is actually important or else there would've been so many lawsuits about it and I don't need that!"

Sierra gulped.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"Shit! That definitely backfired! At least he doesn't know yet!"

**Chrissie: **(her head is wrapped in bandages, but her face is exposed. She is frowning) "Yeah, it really sucks having a Dad who never cares if you get hurt or not and only cares about the lawsuits! I don't think he really wanted to help me though. He just did it to make himself look like a better! (Sigh)

*static*

* * *

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns**

Brick was still going and was still doing well. This made B furious because he wanted to go on to prove himself. Brick didn't seem to show any sign of tire or stopping. Everyone didn't seem to mind that Brick was still going. B became so impatient with waiting that he grabbed Beth.

"PUT ME DOWN FOOL!" Beth yelled and elbowed B in the stomach making him release her.

"Good work, Beth!" Jo quipped, "You're learning fast!"

"Thanks!" Beth said cheerfully.

B decided to grab Harold instead, who didn't put up much of a fight against him. B then through him at Brick which made him mess up.

"B, you meanie face! YOU MADE ME MESS UP!" Brick yelled as he started crying.

"Brick, it's okay!" Bridgette said patting him on the back, "B is very mean so stay away from!"

"Okay!" Brick said with a smile.

"Bridgette, what about me?" Geoff asked sadly.

"Don't see it like that Geoff!" Bridgette told him, "See it like Brick is our child that is for whatever reason only a couple years younger than us, but acts like a child!"

"I never thought of it that way!" Geoff said, "That is such a good idea babe!"

Then the two started making out. B was still there.

"Am I still going or not?!" B yelled.

"Yeah, go and kill yourself," Dakota said and shoved him on the set.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**B: **(is fuming) "I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! Instead of wishing me good luck, they baby Brick! What idiots!"

**Brick: **"Bridgette and Geoff are so very nice, just like _my_ parents!"

**Bridgette and Geoff:** (are making out. Geoff puts his hand of the camera and disables it.)

**Chris: **"DAMMIT GEOFF! I paid good money for that! Now I have to use this camera!"

*static*

* * *

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!**

Courtney just got out so Anne Maria went on and was doing horribly because whatever mini game she'd do, she would stop and start fixing her hair. Somehow she managed to pass each challenge.

"Wow Courtney! So far you were the best! We are so going to lose! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Katie squealed.

"Katie! That's a bad thing!" Courtney snapped, "We don't want to lose the challenge!"

"Well sor-ry!" Katie yelled, "Gwash you are like so mean!"

"You tell her Katie!" Zoey encouraged.

"Shut up and get me a fricking frosty, Wendy!" Courtney ordered.

"I am not Wendy and I don't even work at Wendy's!" Zoey shouted.

"Okay then, get me a Whooper!" Courtney snapped.

"I'm do not work at Burger King!" Zoey shouted again.

"Could you get me a Big Mac?" Courtney asked.

"Look! I don't work at a fast food restaurant!" Zoey yelled.

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Courtney yelled and she stormed away.

"What's her sha-problem?" Lightning asked Trent.

"I think Zoey wouldn't take her order so she couldn't get anything at Wendy's," Trent said, "But she'll take MY order because I am getting nine orders of food!"

"Same sha-here because Lightning's a growing boy!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Zoey! Zoey!" Trent shouted, "I want to order nine things at Wendy's!"

"FOR THE LAST F*CKING TIME! I DON'T WORK AT WENDY'S!" Zoey screamed and punched them in the arm ten times each.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Trent screeched, "Let's get her Lightning!"

"Mike! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllpppppppp!" Zoey wailed and started running from the two.

Tiffany was annoying the shit out of Duncan when she heard Zoey's pleas. She rolled her eyes, but sadly for Tiffany, Mike took control.

"Zoey! I'll save you!" Mike yelled and pushed Trent and Lightning out of the way.

"Mike! You saved me!" Zoey said happily.

"It was no big deal," Mike said, "Sadly, I am now a personality and Tiffany is the real person!"

"Well, I still love you just the same!" Zoey told him.

"EEEEWW!" Duncan yelled from the distance and started pretending to gag, but a tin can hit him, "OW!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: **"I am going to get whoever threw that tine can at me!"

**Zoey:** "Mike is sooo sweet! It is a shame that Tiffany had to ruin everything!"

**Mike: **"I can't believe I am just a personality now!" (Sigh) "At least it wasn't _my _fault!"

*static*

* * *

**Team Butt Kickers**

Cody was up and was okay do to his experience with video games. Unfortunately, everyone was being a distraction on his team with their constant jabbering about…everything.

"I wanted Mitt Romney to be president!" Eva shouted at Ezekiel.

"That was almost a year ago, eh!" Ezekiel snapped, "Get over it homie!"

"NEVER!" Eva shouted and started attacking him.

"Do they always fight like this?" Dawn asked LeShawna.

"Girl, it's been like this since season 1 because of that sexist remark Ezekiel made," LeShawna replied, "It's quite sad!"

"What do you mean you hate macaroni and cheese Owen!" Izzy asked him.

"I HATE MAC AND CHEESE! IT IS THE WORST FOOD OUT THERE!" Owen bellowed and everyone turned to him. Justin actually passed out when he heard that.

That distracted Cody enough to mess up and get out. Heather was not pleased with this.

"Seriously?! We are SO going to lose if we keep it up! URGH!" Heather yelled at Cody.

"What are you saying Heather?" Noah asked her, "You are yelling at us for trying and you haven't even gone yet!"

"If didn't already get out already, I would so force you to go!" Heather shouted.

"It was your idea to make him go!" Scott pointed out to Heather. That didn't help anything though.

"For that, I am making your little girly friend go!" Heather snapped.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Scott and Dawn shouted at Heather. The queen bee walked away from them.

"But why does it matter in what order we go in?" Dawn asked, "That is just making it harder on everyone else!"

Heather rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Scott: **"Why does everyone insist on Dott?! It is so stupid!"

**Heather: **"How did I get stuck on this team?!"

**LeShawna: **"Heather has been a pain in the ass lately! Scratch that, an even _bigger_ pain in the ass!"

*static*

* * *

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns**

Everyone was laughing at B. It was his turn and he was doing horribly. It was surprising that he was still in.

"YOU SUCK!" DJ yelled and started throwing tomatoes at him.

"I'm on your team you know!" B told him, "Why are you throwing tomatoes at me?!"

"Because I don't like you!" DJ said darkly.

"What you got to be kidding me?!" B yelled.

"Sorry man, I'm pretty sure he hates you!" Sam said, shrugging as he started playing Mario Kart on his DS.

"HE ISN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" Harold yelled, "HE IS TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE JUST GOT OUT!"

Harold was right; B just got out. Everyone started laughing at him because he proved himself wrong. Brick was angry because B made him get out only to fail.

"I HATE YOU!" Brick yelled and punched him in the arm.

"Brick! Come back!" Bridgette said as she ran after him.

Geoff frowned disapprovingly in B's direction, "How shameful!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**B: **"What is f*cking wrong with my f*cking team! They are all retarded! I am pretty damn sure I am the smartest person on my team!"

**Bridgette: **"I still don't understand B's problem! I need to find out what it is though because it could be pretty bad!"

*static*

* * *

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!**

They have been playing for some time, now. Nine people were out and Trent was extremely angry that he wasn't one of them. He was happy that Lightning was one of them, but was infuriated that Zoey was one of them. He was still mad about earlier. Trent was refusing to go next because he'd be tenth to go so everyone turned towards Mike. Mike didn't want to go either so Tiffany took control.

"WHAT?! There is NO WAY!" Tiffany shrieked.

"We didn't ask for _your_ opinion," Sammyoe told her and shoved her onto the set.

"Y-you can't do this to me!" Tiffany said nervously as she dodged getting hit by a train.

"We already did Tiffany so break a leg! I mean that literally!" Sadie smirked.

Tiffany gulped and continued to complete the mini games. As much as her team hated to admit it, Tiffany was doing a fairly good job. That was into Duncan ruined that.

"Help Mike! I got myself into a life threatening situation!" Duncan whined, mocking Zoey.

"YOU LITTLE-"Zoey started as she made her way over to Duncan.

"Help! I'm getting attacked by the licorice hair demon!" Duncan squealed as Zoey pounced on him.

"What?" Tiffany asked as he turned only to see Zoey beating up Duncan. Instead of helping Duncan, she said, "Go Zoey! You rock!"

Tiffany quickly covered her mouth once she realized what she said. Everyone was staring at her with pure confusion. Then she got attacked by a bunch of wasps, getting out.

"It looks like I'm up," Sammyoe said, shrugging.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Tiffany: **(is blushing) "Why did I say that?! It seemed like I didn't have any control of it! That isn't fair because I don't like her! I bet wretched Mike has something to do with this!"

**Zoey: **"What the hell was that?"

**Duncan: **"I fricking hope Tiffany has a likes Zoey because I will be there, to never let that brat hear the end of it! HAHAHA!"

*static*

* * *

**The Butt Kickers**

They were having terrible luck. Everyone got out except for Scott who hasn't even started yet. They were in chaos. Chris thought that was extremely amusing so he decided to make everything even worst.

"Hey guys, since your team is pretty out of the challenge, do you want to hear a cool fact about this show?" Chris asked.

"Chris, it is very unlike you to want to talk to the contestants on this for you highly dislike us," Dawn said, "The only time you actually interact with us is when you are causing us pain!"

"Well, I changed when I was in jail," Chris lied to the moonchild, "I just wanted to tell you guys this!"

"Okay, WHAT IS IT?!" Eva shouted at Chris.

"Did you know that lots of stuff happens on the show that we don't air?" Chris told them.

"Who doesn't know that, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Well, when Blaineley was hosting, she failed to put some of the footage in the actual episode feeling that it was too inappropriate," Chris announced, "But I don't think it is _that_ inappropriate. It just shows that Blaineley must really hate yaoi which is a shame because they are many yaoi pairings for this show."

Cody's face paled after hearing the word yaoi. It meant that Chris found the footage. He had to think of something fast.

"Guys, he may just be trying to get us away from Scott and do something to get him out!" Cody reasoned.

"He has a point you know," Heather said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Then I'm just going to tell you then!" Chris snapped.

**30 seconds later**

"Cody WHHHHYYYYY?" Sierra wailed.

Somehow she overheard what Chris told the Butt Kickers. She was not pleased by this and was on the floor, crying her heart out. That wasn't all. Noah was in pure shock about what happened and passed out. He was taken to the infirmary. Heather and Izzy were chasing after Cody because they wanted to find out more details, but Cody kept telling them no. Owen was infuriated with the fact that Justin refused to go out with him. Everything else wasn't exactly related to the topic. Ezekiel kept on rapping lyrics from Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis while LeShawna told him to shut up. Eva was irritated with the whole fuss over it. Dawn tried to tell her it would die down, but Eva just shoved her aside. Scott continued to complete the mini games.

"Guys, help me chase Cody!" Izzy whined. Everyone looked at her and they then went back to their own problems.

"If you guys help me, I'll organize a 'Kick the Chef' day where you each get to kick Chef!" Izzy exclaimed.

Everyone shrugged and started running after Cody. Soon they made their way up into the control room. For whatever reason, there was a self-destruct button, one for each team. Nobody seemed to notice because someone accidentally knocked into two of those buttons.

* * *

**Back at the sets**

"You have ten seconds to get off the sets," a voice boomed.

"Wow, I've never played this mini game before!" Sammyoe said from the Sha-Nine Worshipper NO set, "I bet _this _one will be easy!"

"Yeah," Scott agreed from the Butt Kicker set, "We probably have to stay on the set for ten seconds to pass.

"Wait, how come _you _two got that mini game at the same time?" Bridgette asked as she didn't invite a psycho killer inside.

The two males looked at one another, but then it was too late for any other answer. Both of their sets self-destructed. Luckily, the two of them weren't injured. Unfortunately, their sets were destroyed and they were both out. Even though the Sha-Nine Worshippers still had Trent, they were out because their set got destroyed. Scott was the last person for his team so it didn't matter.

"Well, it looks like the challenge is over," Chris said, That's a relief! The only good thing that happened was the explosion at the end!"

"You know we could've died," Sammyoe pointed out, "How many lawsuits would you get from that?"

Chris ignored him and said, "Let's tally up the scores!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Scott: **"This challenge sucked! My team was too busy freaking out about Cody that we lost. Plus, I knew they were behind the explosion! They went up to the control room and idiot Chris put in a self-destruct button. Someone pressed the button and my set and the other team's sets explode!"

**Duncan: **"You know how I said that Chris would be a better host than Mildred, I WAS WRONG!"

**Trent: **"I have been spared from that horrible challenge! Praise Doctor Nine!"

**Bridgette: **"I know for a fact that we won the challenge! The other two teams' sets exploded!"

*static*

* * *

"In first place with 10,456 points is….." Chris started, "The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!"

Everyone on that team started cheering. You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns were in disbelief.

"Chris, their set got destroyed though!" Beth pointed out.

"True, but they still managed to get more points than you guys!" Chris said, "Luckily for you guys, you got second with a score of 8,923!"

"It's better than last!" Lindsay told them, "We're going to win tomorrow!"

"Lindsay is right!" Dakota said, "We just have to try harder!"

"And not make our teammates mess up!" Geoff added, glaring in B's direction.

"So my lovely team gets in last," Scott said with fake cheerfulness.

"Yep!" Chris said with his voice full of enthusiasm, "You guys had a score of 5,672, a _lot_ lower than the other two teams!"

"That is just great!" Scott snapped.

On cue, The Butt Kickers all came running down from the control room.

"Did we win?" Dawn asked hopefully, "I don't want to lose another team member!"

"You guys lost again!" Chris told them chuckling.

"Obviously because our set is DESTROYED!" LeShawna yelled.

"How did it even get destroyed?!" Cody wondered.

"It's quite obvious," Tiffany sneered from the other team. Everyone turned to her.

"TELL US NOW OR FEEL MY WRATH!" Eva yelled.

"It was Scott," Tiffany answered, smirking, "Who else would've done it?"

"Okay, how the hell would I've done that?" Scott questioned, "I mean I was trying to win! Also, the other team's set is destroyed too!"

"Yeah, but you sabotaged your own team last season," Tiffany pointed out.

"If I were to sabotage my team, we would've already lost three team members!" Scott pointed.

"Gee, this is confusing," Owen said, "Who's right?"

"I AM!" Scott and Tiffany shouted before glaring at each other.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out the elimination ceremony!" Chris said.

"Only _I'm_ safe because _my_ team won!" Tiffany sneered. Everyone was annoyed with her so B threw Harold at her.

"GOSH! Quit throwing me at people! If you want them to stop, you could duct tape their mouth! IDIOT!" Harold shouted. B took Harold's advice though and duct taped his mouth.

"Now that's better!" B smirked happily as Harold tried to get the duct tape off his mouth with hurting himself.

"Could someone get him off me?" Tiffany asked, but no one came to her aid.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Wow," Chris said frowning, "You guys are now the worst team of the season with your second elimination!"

"Don't blame us! Blame those two!" Heather said pointing towards Noah and Cody, "_They_ got us off track with their little affair!"

"It wasn't an affair!" Cody denied.

"Say what you want!" Chris shrugged, "But the votes surprised me a bit, but at the same time I knew this would happen! Since you all know the rules, I am going to get on with it. The first person safe is…

Dawn….

Ezekiel….

Eva…

Heather…

Chrissie…

LeShawna…

Justin…

Owen…

Izzy…

Noah."

There was one marshmallow left and Cody and Scott remained. Cody looked nervous, but Scott looked irritated because he was in the bottom two.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

….

…

…

(Cody is nervously looking around at everyone)

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Scott's arms are crossed and against his chest)

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cody."

Cody gratefully got his marshmallow. Scott looked extremely annoyed.

"I can't really say I am surprised because I'm not," Scott said, "You guys are willing to believe Tiffany who is just a personality of Mike's! If you guys were not so wrapped up in what Chris told you, our set wouldn't have been destroyed and we might've at least gotten in second! When you guys chased Cody into the control room, someone must've pressed the self-destruct button that Chris was stupid enough to even make! They must've also pressed the other team's self-destruct button because their set also exploded. You guys were convinced enough to believe Tiffany's pitiful story."

Everyone looked guilty, except for Heather because she didn't believe the Tiffany's story and blamed Cody for distracting them. Chris looked quite pleased.

"Wow, everyone feels bad or look guilty! That's _great_ for ratings!" Chris smirked, "Too bad you guys eliminated him so he can't be in the competition! I guess I'll just have to make him my intern!"

"What?!" Scott asked, "I don't want to be your intern though!"

"Well, it is in your contract that you can be an intern if needed to be!" Chris said, "Seriously, 95% of our interns are either dead or in the hospital from fighting Izzy! Plus, since that episode aired already, nobody wants to be an intern anymore! To make matters worse, Chef is always complaining that he never gets a raise and left! We have a new chef, but I need a new temporary assistant until I can convince Chef to come back!"

Scott smirked, "That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea! It sounds a lot better than competing on the show! Wait, I get paid, right?"

"Sadly," Chris said, "The producers are forcing me to pay everyone more because we can't afford to have anyone else leave the show!"

"YES! SO LONG SUCKERS!" Scott said laughing evilly as he walked away from the campfire.

"Dangit! Now I wished that I was the one who got eliminated!" Cody complained.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DEMAND THAT WE VOTE AGAIN!" Eva yelled angrily.

"Trust me, being Chris's assistant isn't fun at all," Noah brought up, "All he does is send you on errands!"

"Yeah, but he is getting paid!" Heather said, "He is getting paid to do stuff for Chris! By the end of the season, he is probably going to have one million dollars!"

"We're screwed," LeShawna sighed.

* * *

**Team Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!**

"Joisey Showe eez on an ya don wanna watch eet?!" Anne Maria shouted at Sammyoe.

"That show sucks! I want to watch King of the Hill!" Sammyoe snapped.

"NU!" Anne Maria shouted.

Their argument was interrupted by Trent because he turned the channel to channel nine and that was final. Sammyoe didn't feel like dealing with Trent so he left. Anne Maria decided to give Trent a piece of her mind so she started to beat him up.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Trent shouted, but nothing happened.

Elsewhere, Sierra was freaking some of the team out.

"Someone brainwashed my precious Codykins and I am not going to rest until I find out who did it!" Sierra announced, "My first suspect is Gwen!"

"What did I even do?" Gwen asked, "I don't even like Cody!"

"That's understandable, but did you ever realize that it might be your fault that Cody did…it?!" Sierra told her.

"Why would it be my fault? I'm pretty sure it was his decision!" Gwen pointed out.

"Sadly she is right," Courtney said, "It was Cody's decision because the footage shows so!"

"How do you know this?" Gwen and Sierra asked.

"I know this because I forced Chris to show me it!" Courtney said.

"How did you even know about the footage?" they asked.

"I overheard Cody's confessional," Courtney smirked, "I had to wait for Chris to come because Mildred would never let me see it!"

"I'm going to make sure to stay away from you once the show ends," Gwen told the forming CIT.

"I still don't believe either of you!" Sierra snapped, "If it isn't Gwen's fault then it must be Duncan's!"

"I am not involved in anything!" Duncan growled, "If you accuse me of anything, I will make sure that your chances of ever making sure Cody is your 'husband' are diminished!"

Sierra nodded weakly and Duncan walked away.

Tiffany was currently prancing around the main floor. Nobody knew why though.

"Tiffany, why are you so happy?" Katie asked.

"I think that I caused someone to get eliminated!" Tiffany boasted.

"HEY! That's not nice!" Zoey said, overhearing what Tiffany said.

"Relax, I think I got Scott eliminated!" Tiffany told her.

"Then that is okay!" Zoey said.

"Sha-no it isn't!" Lightning snapped, "Scott was Lightning's sha-friend!"

"Actually, Scott is now Chris's assistant because Chef quit," Sierra brought up, "He is at the Playa now because Staci listens to his stories about when he was in the war, Cameron is the only person that knows what war he was in, and he thinks Alejandro is hot!"

"How do you know this?" Sadie asked, "The elimination ceremony probably happened around 20 minutes ago!"

"I have my ways," Sierra said mysteriously. Everyone took a step away from the stalker.

* * *

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns-girls**

"This is so much like season one!" Lindsay cheered happily.

"Yeah! We can paint each other's nails and gossip and talk about One Direction!" Dakota squealed.

"We can also learn how to beat up people!" Beth brought up.

"Oh my gosh! That is such a good idea!" Lindsay said. Surprisingly, she actually meant that.

"That's right!" Jo said, "We are going to be the toughest team and we're going to be in charge! If anyone else on our teams disapproves, then we'll kick their asses!"

"But could we please spare Geoff and Brick!" Bridgette said.

"And my precious Sammy!" Dakota inserted.

"And DJ!" Lindsay added.

"We can keep Geoff, Sam, and DJ safe, but I'm not so sure about Brick," Jo said.

"I have to agree with you Jo!" Beth said with a smile, "He is too much of a baby!"

"It isn't his fault! If we don't help him, he'll go insane!" Bridgette said.

"We can't have that," Jo admitted, "If he steps out of line, you have to deal with him and if you don't, I will and it won't be very fun for him!"

"Deal!" Bridgette said.

* * *

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns-Boys**

"This brings back so many good memories from season 1!" Geoff said and DJ nodded.

"Well none of the memories were good for me! GOSH!" Harold shouted, but the two ignored him.

"Who cares about the stupid cabin!?" B scoffed.

"I cared about the cabin!" everyone shouted.

"It was so much better than sleeping outside!" Tyler said.

"It gave me good's night sleep so I could kick Jo's ass the next morning!" Brick brought up.

"You know how much fun the other Killer Bass guys had in the cabin!" Harold shouted.

"Dakota and I had some awesome make out sessions when she was an intern and I was still in the game!" Sam brought up and everyone looked at him confusedly because they became a couple a lot after that, "We didn't become a couple right then, you know!"

"We also got to prank Harold-"DJ started to say.

"OKAY I GET IT!" B yelled, "Everyone shut up some I can get some sleep!"

Nobody said anything more.

* * *

**The Butt Kickers**

Everyone was in the tent except for Owen who was forced to stay outside. He didn't want to, but Izzy hit him with a large stick. Everything was very quiet and tense. Noah made sure to stay as far away from Cody as possible and Cody did the same. Dawn was meditating. Eva kept glaring at a nervous Ezekiel who was clutching his toque. Heather was filing her nails and was glaring at everyone. Chrissie was rubbing her bandaged head looking longingly at everyone. LeShawna made a fist with her hand and was pounding it into her hand while glaring intensely at Heather. Justin was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Opa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style!"

Ezekiel sheepishly got out his phone and put it on vibrate. Everyone was looking at him strangely.

"_That's_ your ring tone?" Eva asked irritably.

"You have a phone?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I got one because the doctors wanted me to fit in with modern society," Ezekiel explained.

"That makes sense," Noah said.

"Now that we are all talking and not so serious, does anyone want to see my magic trick?" Izzy asked.

"No thanks," LeShawna said cautiously.

Izzy frowned, "Too bad! You are all watching my magic trick!"

"Okay what is your magic trick?" Cody asked.

Izzy ignored him and snapped her fingers. Seconds later, everyone smelt smoke.

"Guys, I think the tent caught on fire!" Chrissie exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Ta da!" Izzy said, "I magically caught the tent on fire!"

"What type of magic trick is that?!" Heather yelled.

"A very good one!" Izzy told her.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, EH!" Ezekiel shouted and everyone ran out of the tent.

"I knew that was going to happen," Dawn sighed, "I just didn't tell you guys because there was no way of stopping Izzy!"

"Where are we going to sleep?" Justin asked.

"Out here!" Noah snapped.

"NOOOOO!" Justin shouted. He ran back to the tent which was now just a bunch of ashes. He put the ashes on himself, but they were still hot from the fire so it burned him, "MY SKIN!"

Everyone ignored him and tried to go to sleep.

"That concludes another episode of Total Drama all over Again!" Chris announced with Scott by his side at the dock, "Scott got eliminated and is now my assistant! What else will happen on the next episode of TDAOA?"

Then Scott shoved Chris off the dock and decided to finish it off, "Will Trent annoy everyone again? Will Tiffany ever shut up? Will my team be able to win another challenge without me? Will Jo's plan work? Will B ever stop throwing Harold at people? Find out next time on Total Drama all over Again!"

* * *

**Votes**

Noah: Scott

Owen: Scott

Cody: Scott

Izzy: Cody

Justin: Scott

Scott: Cody

LeShawna: Scott

Chrissie: Cody

Heather: Cody

Eva: Scott

Ezekiel: Scott

Dawn: Cody

Cody: 5

**Scott: 7**

* * *

**Teams:**

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO!: **Anne Maria, Zoey, Sadie, Katie, Mike (Tiffany), Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Sierra, Lightning, Gwen, Sammyoe

**The Butt Kickers: **Noah, Owen, Cody, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Chrissie, Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns: **Tyler, Brick, Bridgette, Jo, B, Beth, Geoff, Dakota, Sam, Lindsay, DJ, Harold

**Eliminated: **Staci, Cameron, Alejandro, Scott (Chris's assistant)

* * *

**[1] **Based off of the commercial, only the Total Drama characters are doing it.

* * *

**That ends another episode or chapter or whatever! I apologize to Scott fans; I didn't want to eliminate him either, but it was a horrible sacrifice I had to make. That is why I thought of the idea of him being Chris's assistant because it just seemed like something that would happen. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Until I write the next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of TDAOA**

**Disclaimer: If Sam is competing in All Stars, I don't own the show!**

**Warning: A lot of randomness may occur. If you experience loss of vision, headaches, vomiting, or even death, I am not responsible. If you want to sue someone, contact Courtney and maybe she'll be able to help you sue someone that isn't me!**

**Quickish update! (Not really) Thank you all so much for the reviews. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

"Last time on Total Drama all over Again," Chris said, "I came back as host because Mildred sucked! The three teams competed in mini games from the game Dumb Ways to Die! The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO got along pretty well despite Tiffany being a brat like always, Trent being an obsessed freak, and Sierra being a stalker as usual. You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns were all fine if you don't count B being an asshole and Brick still acting like a little kid. The Butt Kickers seemed to have a problem no matter what whether it was Sierra messing with the controls; they argue about petty things that didn't matter, or me telling them a little secret! In the end, the Sha-Nine Worshippers won and the Butt Kickers had to send another teammate home that person being Scott because of Tiffany's false accusation. Instead of leaving he is now my intern!"

Almost as if timed, Scott walked up to Chris with a glass of pink lemonade. Instead of handing it to him like Chris wanted, Scott dumped it on his head. Chris yelped in pain because the lemonade stung his eyes. Scott just stood there, laughing.

"Dammit Scott! I would so fire you for that but that stupid contract doesn't allow me to!" Chris yelled, "What will happen this time on Total Drama all over Again? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH THAT BURNS!"  
_

**Theme Song**

**Team Sha-Nine Worshippers NO**

"Sha-one! Sha-two! Sha-three!" Lightning counted as he did pushups, "What comes after sha-three again?"

"You don't know what comes after three?" Gwen asked, horrified by this.

"Lightning forgets," he told her, "He traded sha-math class for physical education!"

"That would be four," Trent told him, "How many pushups do you plan on doing."

"108," Lightning told him, "Lightning sha-likes the number eight and he is sha-number one!"

"Perfect!" Trent beamed, "1+8=9! And this is the ninth chapter of this story!"

Just then, a ginormous number 10 was thrown at Trent by Potterpalgirl.

"Will you guys quit breaking the fourth wall?" she yelled, "It is becoming extremely annoying to keep coming down here and telling you guys to stop this! Thanks to you guys, I am missing the newest episode of Total Drama All Stars and Zoey just got eliminated and Scott and Courtney just framed Duncan!"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"What's Total Drama All Stars?" Sierra asked, "How come I haven't heard of this?"

"How come you are watching a season about us when we are here?" Sadie asked.

"Why would _I_ be in an alliance with _Scott_?" Courtney asked.

"How did I get framed by those two idiots?" Duncan asked.

"How come I got eliminated?" Zoey whined.

"I don't think I can answer any of your questions except for Duncan and Zoey's!" she said, "Duncan, you got framed because you are an even bigger idiot and Zoey, you got eliminated because you suck and is the biggest idiot on the show! Now I shall be leaving, I believe that the theme song just ended."

Then a broomstick appeared out of nowhere, she jumped on it, and flew away. Everyone exchanged glances. Trent started howling because a gigantic ten was on top of him, but Zoey was the first to speak.

"I'm not an idiot!" Zoey whined.

"Ya ar right!" Anne Maria told her, "Ya ar reetardid!"

"Stop being mean!" Tiffany shouted before covering her mouth.

"What did you say?" Katie asked, "You're supposed to be mean!"

"I don't know!" Tiffany yelled, "That idiot Mike is trying to control what I say or something!"

"I say this is the start of something beautiful," Sadie smirked.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Tiffany screeched, "I don't want that little freak controlling my body."

"Well technically, you are controlling _his_ body," Sammyoe told her, "And he is trying to get more control."

_Silence_

"Can someone get this off me?" Trent asked, "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

Instead getting it off him, everyone managed to turn it into a nine, which made him cheer. Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

**Confessionals**

**Sammyoe: ** "There is seriously something wrong with Trent! I'm pretty sure that he was that psycho person that was in my pool!"

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, swimming!" Sammyoe cheered as he walked out by his pool wearing a black swimsuit with colorful Hawaiian flowers on it. _

_Then Trent appeared in the deep end of the pool. He said, "I touched the bottom of this nine foot pool nine times!" _

"_What the hell are you doing in my pool?" Sammyoe yelled._

"_It is nine feet deep so I decided to touch the bottom of it nine times, and do a bunch of other stuff nine times!" Trent told him._

"_Well news flash, pal, this pool is ten feet deep!" Sammyoe snapped, "Can you read what I wrote right on the side?!"_

_Apparently, someone had written __**10 ft. deep**__ on the left side of the swimming pool. When Trent read this, he screamed for nine seconds and ran out of the pool managing to trip nine times. When he left, Sammyoe was edged away from the pool and went back inside._

_End_

**Sammyoe: **"I don't know if I'll ever know how he found my pool!"

**Sadie: **"This season is ridiculous! It's like putting Miley Cyrus, Lindsay Lohan, and a bunch of other f*cked up people on one TV show. I guess the fame is going to everyone head! Luckily Katie and I were only on one season of this so we aren't as affected if Katie acting even shallower doesn't count!"

**Sierra: **"How come _I_ never heard about Total Drama All Stars?! I must not be on it or something! I'm going to check out fanfiction about this. (She goes onto fanfiction on her laptop and goes to the Total Drama category.) "WHAT?! This NoCo week? NOOOOOO!"

**Tiffany: **"Stupid Mike! How dare he try to take over again? He is making me look stupid!"

*static*

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns- girls**

"WAKE UP LAZY BONES!" Jo snapped and all of the girls woke up screaming.

"Jessie! What was that for?" Lindsay asked, "I was having a great dream about unicorns!"

"You girls need to start waking up early!" Jo told them.

"I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Dakota yelled stomping her foot on the ground, "It helps me look even more gorgeous than I already am!"

"Looks don't matter! Beating the other team is far more important!" Jo told her.

"I don't think the guys are even up!" Bridgette told her, rubbing her eyes.

"We should wake them up!" Beth said.

"Great idea, Beth!" Jo told her, "Let's go do that!"

"I don't want to," Dakota whined, "You guys can do that though."

"That isn't really nice," Bridgette frowned, "But I guess I shouldn't stop you guys."

Lindsay, Beth, and Jo went over to the guy's side while Bridgette and Dakota stayed back.

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns- Boys**

Everyone was still asleep. They were asleep at least. Jo, Lindsay, and Beth started banging on the door and kicking the wall.

"No Mr. Fluffywuffykins, don't eat my phone, I watch Adventure Time on that," DJ muttered in his sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Jo shouted.

"SHUT UP!" B yelled, got up and kicked the wall with his foot. He kicked the wall pretty hard; so hard that the whole side of the cabin shook waking everyone up who wasn't already, except for Tyler.

"I'LL SAVE YOU PEACH!" Sam shouted as he woke up, "Where am I?"

"How could you be such an idiot and not know that?!" Harold shouted, "We are in the cabin!"

"Geez, take a chill pill and play some Mario Kart," Sam muttered.

"I HATE MARIO KART AND THERE ISN'T EVEN A DEVICE TO PLAY IT ON! GOSH!" Harold yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Brick whined.

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" Harold and Sam shouted at the same time.

"I'm telling on you!" Brick announced, "Geoff! They called me an idiot!"

"How dare you?!" Geoff yelled at Harold and Sam. Then Geoff punched them both in the arm, "If you do that again Sam, I will take away your game device and if you do that again Harold, I will take away your Pokémon cards!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they shouted in unison.

"That's what I thought," Geoff said darkly.

And yet Tyler was able to sleep through all of this.

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **"Bridgette and Geoff are almost as good as my own parents! They are so nice!"

**Lindsay:** "Maybe I should get Jo to join the alliance. I have seriously been considering kicking Dakota out of the alliance, but I need her vote!"

*static*

**The Butt Kickers**

Everyone was still asleep and everything was peaceful. Owen was still unconscious from the night before and wasn't being a bother. Cody was as far away from Noah as possible and he was the same. Izzy was playing with a stick in her sleep. Justin was sleeping on top of the ashes of the tent. LeShawna seemed to be having a dream about beating up Heather. Chrissie had her arms around her head that didn't seem that bad as it was. Heather was kissing a rock for whatever reason; she was probably dreaming about getting the million. Eva was listening to her MP3 player. Ezekiel was listening to Gangnam Style on his phone, that was no longer on vibrate. Dawn was in her usually meditating pose, but it looked like she was sleeping though.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Either Chris or Scott sounded the air horn which woke everyone up who wasn't yet or in other words, The Butt Kickers and Tyler. Everyone quickly started running to the Mess Hall. They saw that neither of the two was there so they went to get some breakfast. Since Chef was no longer there, Chris got a new chef and by chef, he got a four year-old boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi!" the boy said, "My name is Honey and I am your new cook! I made you guys some wemonade and some brownies but I may have eaten hawf of them!" **[1]**

"SO CUTE!" all of the girls screeched and ran up to him and started hugging him.

"I thought you guys thought I was cute!" Justin protested.

"You are uglier than Chef," Izzy spat at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin wailed and fell to his knees.

"Brownies for breakfast!" Cody said excitedly bouncing up and down, "Oh boy! Oh boy!"

"That's right!" Honey said with a huge smile. Everyone lined up to get some brownies; the most nutritious breakfast out there! The moment everyone tried them, everyone was amazed.

"Dese brownehs ar da beest eva!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"This is so much better than Chef's food!" Tyler added.

"Reawy?" Honey asked.

"Of course," Courtney said, "We would never lie. Maybe Duncan would though!"

"That's…true," Duncan said.

Everything was going well until. Scott entered the room.

"THINK FAST!" he yelled and threw a bomb in the kitchen and ran off, closing the door behind him.

"What's happening?" Noah asked.

"I don't know!" Dawn shouted, "And Scott's aura is the easiest to read, but now I can't seem to read it!"

"THIS IS THE END!" Owen wailed and ran around like a headless chicken before hitting the wall and passing out.

"I don't want to die!" Honey wailed.

"It's okay Honey!" Lindsay said and hugged him.

Then the fuse was burnt down, but instead of exploding, a pink gas filled the air. Soon, everyone started passing out.

Chris and Scott started dragging everyone out of the Mess Hall. They were both smirking so it was obviously planned.

"I am so happy I got eliminated now!" Scott smirked, "These losers are going to feel so stupid when they watch reruns of this episode. Speaking of which, what does this have to do with the challenge?"

"I decided to make the campers pass out so when I hook them up to the Virtual Reality machine, their emotions will be more genuine and that'll bring up ratings for sure!" Chris told him, "Especially because they will be in the ancient city of Pompeii, right before the volcano erupted and it was all destroyed. It'll be their job to escape it!"

Once Scott heard this, he immediately started laughing, "That sounds like the stupidest challenge ever! Where did you come up with _that_ one?

Chris frowned; "It's not my fault that the producers wanted me to make the show more educational!"

That didn't stop Scott from laughing, "That is hilarious! Total Drama: The History Lesson! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just help me with this, would you?!"Chris snapped as he dragged Owen, "You don't know how f*cking hard this! You are getting all of the light weighted contestants while I'm getting stuck with Owen and B and Sam!"

"That is not true!" Scott denied as he picked up Dawn who was probably less than 100 pounds.

"Yeah whatever," Chris mumbled as he continued to drag Owen to the Virtual Reality room.

**Confessionals**

**Scott: **(continuing to laugh his head off about the challenge) "That is such a stupid idea! What is Chris thinking? Trying to escape Pompeii before the volcano erupts, he must really hate us!"

**Chris: **(is begging) "Chef if you are watching, PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE come back! Scott is too smart and not as willing to do my dirty work! He does all of the easy stuff and it isn't fair!" (Starts crying) "And I can't fire him! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

*static*

**At the Playa des Losers**

Since they are at the Playa, they get to see the new episode instantly. Staci, Cameron, Alejandro, and Chef are all watching it. They currently are watching Scott laugh about the challenge.

"I can't even disagree with him! That is hilarious!" Alejandro laughed.

"I think that is a wonderful idea for a challenge," Cameron frowned, "Too bad I had to get pulled out."

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great (256 greats later) aunt Xantha was in Pompeii when the eruption happened. She survived, but the ancient Germans all attacked her and killed her!"

"Although, you may have an aunt Xantha that was in Pompeii during that time, the last part about ancient Germans is highly unlikely," Chef told her.

Then Chris entered the confessional sobbing about how 'mean' Scott was being.

"Well it sucks to be you, Chris, it sucks to be you," Alejandro said.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great (so many greats later) grandfather Rick invented sucking!" Staci said, "Before him, everyone was awesome."

"That sorry excuse for asshole Chris now regrets his actions?" Chef said laughing, "WELL TOUGH LUCK CHRIS I AIN'T COMING BACK! The Playa is a lot better!"

_  
**The Butt Kickers- Izzy, Eva, Justin, and Noah**

"Where are we?" Noah groaned. He looked around to see Izzy, Eva, and Justin in an old Roman looking house. He knew nothing good could come from this.

"Team E-Scope!" Izzy cheered when she saw Eva and Noah, but as soon she saw Justin, that happiness disappeared, "And the Ogre!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Justin wailed.

"You're UGLY!" Izzy shouted at him and Justin started sobbing again which annoyed Eva dearly.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, "Looks don't matter! Being strong and awesome like me does though!"

"But I already have muscles!" Justin protested, flexing his arm, but then stopped, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Flexing will make my arm uglier!"

"Uh guys," Noah said interrupting Justin's petty worries, "You are not going to want to hear this, but somehow we ended up in the ancient city of Pompeii. That bomb that Scott threw in the Mess Hall probably had something to do with it and knowing Chris's evilness and the fact that the city is still here at the moment, we have little time to get out of here because the volcano is probably going to erupt in two hours."

"What makes you say that?" Izzy asked, "Knowing Chris, he probably only gave us a half hour to speed this show up!"

"Well, it'll make me hot again!" Justin said happily.

"Fine by me! We all want to leave you behind." Eva said.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't," Noah said, "There's probably a penalty for the number of players you lose like in that horrible unoriginal challenge that Mildred made us do!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and escape!" Izzy said and they ran out of the house.

**Confessionals**

**Izzy: **"I know Chris wanted to have Team E-Scope reunited! I just know it! He just had to add Justin so it didn't look like he just wanted us even though he obviously didn't want to place him in the group! I shall leave that alliance with Chrissie and Heather so I can start my own alliance with Eva and Noah and we will be unstoppable!"

**Noah: **"This challenge is going to be pretty hard especially because we have to lug idiots like Justin and we still have to get the rest of our team which includes Owen the fat ass, Heather, who will try to be the leader when no one likes her, Ms. Freak of Nature Dawn, and Cody who acts like a ten year old! (Sarcastically) "Yay my team!"

**Eva: **"We got this challenge in the bag! Now that I think about, we should definitely bring back Team E- Scope!"

**Justin: **(sobbing) "WHY CAN'T I BE PRETTY AGAIN?!"  
*static*

**Team Sha-Nine Worshippers NO- Lightning, Sadie, Tiffany, and Trent**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tiffany shouted, startling the three other people, "I can't believe that I am stuck with you losers!"

"Sha-Lightning isn't a loser!" Lightning snapped, "Who do you think sha-won TDROTI?!"

"Cameron," Tiffany said rolling her eyes.

"SHA-WRONG! Lightning won the American version and it is always better in America," Lightning said, "Plus, Justin Beiber is from Canada!"

"Do you realize this is a Canadian show and we're all from Canada," Sadie said.

"Sha-don't be ridiculous!" Lightning said laughing, "This show can't be made in Canada sha-because everything is sha-made in China!"

"I feel bad for the people who had to put up with you last season," Sadie told him.

"About _time_ someone feels bad for me!" Tiffany said.

"Let me rephrase that," Sadie said, "I feel bad for everyone, _but_ you!"

"How rude!" Tiffany shrieked, "You should apologize to me at once, fatty!"

Sadie gasped, "You didn't just call me that!"

"Well, I did!" Tiffany smirked only to feel a fist making contact with her face and shoving her to the ground. The best part of it was that it brought back Mike.

"Thank goodness you did that!" Mike said gratefully, "It is nice to actually have my body in my own control! Seriously, how did you do that?"

"I just punched Tiffany in the face!" Sadie replied.

"Unfortunately, that isn't going to work every time," Mike said sadly, "Zoey is the best solution and I don't know how else to get rid of her. Hopefully the challenge will be pretty peaceful!"

"Yeah, I wonder what it is," Sadie agreed.

"Hey, don't we have a fourth member?" Mike brought up.

"Yeah, Trent, where did he go to?" Sadie asked.

"Sha-Trent decided to jump in a nearby volcano nine times!" Lightning chirped.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Sadie asked.

"There's a volcano?" Mike said confusedly.

"Sha-yep! Maybe it has something to sha-do with the challenge!" Lightning said.

"Maybe we have to get away from it or something," Sadie said, "And it looks like we aren't doing that good of job at keeping our teammates in line."

"Lightning's going to jump in the volcano with Trent!" Lightning announced.

"But you can't leave, we have a challenge to complete and you don't want to lose do you," Mike told him.

"Fine, I sha-won't!" Lightning said, "I'll just wait till after the sha-challenge!"

**Confessionals**

**Sadie: **"Thank goodness Mike is back at the moment! I don't think I'd be able to put up with Tiffany _and_ Lightning! For whatever reason, I don't have a good feeling about this challenge."

**Mike: **(sighs) "Of course I come in control when we are doing the volcano challenge! I can't really complain, but I really wish that it was a better time!"

**Lightning: **"That's not sha-fair! Why won't they sha-let me sha-jump in the sha-volcano?! Sha-Trent did!"

*static*

**Virtual Reality Room**

Trent woke to see himself hooked up to the machine.

"What happened?" Trent wondered out loud. Soon Scott came.

"I _knew_ one of you losers would die soon!" Scott sneered, "What did you do?"

"I jumped into the volcano," Trent said as if it were plainly obvious.

"You are even stupider than I thought," Scott sighed, "You're supposed to _avoid_ the volcano, not jump into it!"

"Well, I was going to do it eight more times to please Doctor Nine!" Trent told him, "But now I'm back here!"  
"Well, you aren't going back!" Scott snapped, "You are out of the challenge!"

"So I can't jump in the volcano eight more times?" Trent questioned.

Scott sighed, "No Trent you can't. Could you please do me a favor and get out of here?"

"Okay!" Trent said and ran out of the room.

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns- Beth, Geoff, Brick, Bridgette**

"GET UP!" Beth ordered and Bridgette, Brick, and Geoff shakily rose to their feet.

"I don't want to!" Brick pouted.

"Congratulations! I don't give a crap!" Beth snapped, "We need to figure out why we are here and if this is a challenge or what!"

"But I want to stay here!" Brick wined.

"But we need to figure out how we got here," Bridgette told him, "This could simply be a trap or a challenge."

"Maybe we should see where the rest of our teammates are," Geoff said.

"I like the way you think," Beth said, "We shall scout the city to look for them so we can all find out what to do together!"

"That sounds like a lot of walking," Brick said, "I don't want to walk too much! Could I just stay back here?"

"NO!" Beth shouted, "We can't leave anyone behind! It isn't about if you want to or not, it is about what is important!"

"But I don't want to!" Brick whined, "And that is important!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Beth yelled, "We need to find our teammates which is far more important than you not wanting to do something!"

"You're almost as mean as Jo!" Brick wailed, "I HATE YOU! Bridgette, Beth is being mean!"

"But we need to find our teammates," Bridgette told him, "I will give you a piggy back ride though!"

"YAY!" Brick cheered and jumped on Bridgette's back.

"Let's go!" Beth ordered.

**Confessionals **

**Beth: **"Jo is right! It is more fun to boss people around! They need to toughen up or something!"

**Brick: **"Bridgette and Geoff are so nice, but Beth is such a meanie! I wish that she'd just shut up!"

**Bridgette: **"Brick is sweet and everything, but he needs to grow up! I mean are Geoff and I going to have to keep this up the whole season?"

**Geoff: **"What has gotten into Beth? She has been extremely bossy lately and it is totally uncool!"

*static*

**The Butt Kickers- Cody, Ezekiel, Heather, Dawn**

"Where the hell are we, eh?" Ezekiel wondered, "We were just in the Mess Hall! How did we get here?"

"Does it look like I care?" Heather asked irritably looking at her nails, "But wherever we are, I'm pretty sure nail polish wasn't invented yet. What a shame! The nail polish on my left hand is starting to chip off!"

"We should probably figure out we are," Cody said.

"No need, my senses are telling me that we are in ancient Pompeii," Dawn said, "I believe that this is a challenge, but I am not so sure."

"Well, what is the challenge about?!" Heather asked.

"I'm not sure; I am not able to detect it because Scott has something to do with it and I am not able to detect anything that has to do with him now," Dawn sighed, "It is weird, it kind of feels like I am losing my ability."

"THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Heather shouted shoving Dawn to the ground, "You just happen to lose your dumb power when we need! UGH!"

"You need to take it easy and play some corn hole, eh!" Ezekiel told Heather.

"Corn hole? CORN HOLE?" Heather yelled at Ezekiel who cowered back, "I hate corn hole! I am the best at that game, but I get the worst partners so I always lose!"

"Not true Heather, I sense that you were the one who sucked at corn hole," Dawn told.

"Why would you tell me this?!" Heather said, "How come you can tell me this, but you can't tell us anything useful! You are probably just doing this so you can make us lose so you can get out and spend time with Scott!"

"NO WAY!" Dawn shrieked, "I do not like Scott and I never will! Will you guys cut that out?!"

_Silence_

"I like corn hole," Cody said blankly.

"CODY!" they all shouted at him as he flinched back.

"Let's get out of here and find out the challenge, eh!" Ezekiel said.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **"Why am I with the useless people? Ezekiel is just some prairie kid who turned into Golem and is still stupid and naïve! Cody is really weird and I don't actually remember him doing anything at all except for hitting people whether it is Noah or Gwen! Then there's Dawn…oh don't even get me started with that freak! And you think that I'm mean! She's a _lot_ worse than me! She just reveals people's secrets, tell them stuff they don't want to hear, and creep them out! Then when you actually need her help for the challenge, she just happens not to be able to figure it out! She's just trying to throw the challenge to get us to lose again! Well, I will _not_ stand for that!"

**Dawn: **"I'm getting this horrible feeling! Even though Heather is no threat anymore, she is going to tear this team apart, but I feel that she isn't aiming at everyone, but mainly Chrissie, LeShawna, Justin, Cody, and…me? But what did I do?! I-I'm not even throwing the challenge! I wouldn't do that! I don't want to lose!"

**Ezekiel:** "Geez, Heather is a pain, but at least she is hot! Too bad that I don't ship myself with her!"

(The Dott fan girl hobbles in on crutches)

**Dott fan girl: **"You ship pairings on this show and you ship yourself with people?! WHAT A FREAK! I'm not even that obsessed!"

**Ezekiel: **"Well duh! What did you think I was doing on the plane the whole time?! Sierra taught me about Fanfiction and I have my own account. I haven't written any stories yet because my lap top broke thanks to Chris! How else would I've turned into that beast Golem thingy, eh?!"

**Dott fan girl: **(squints) "Stay safe and ship Dott!"

(She leaves)

**Cody: **"I can't believe them! They don't care that I like corn hole! What is _wrong_ with them?!"

*static*

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns- Dakota, DJ, Harold, Jo**

"THIS IS SPARTA!" DJ shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"NO. IT. ISN'T. GOSH!" Harold yelled, "If only you were smart like me! You would know that we are in the city of Pompeii! IDIOT!"

"Idiot?! You are the one wearing a shirt with a cheeseburger on it!" DJ snapped.

"IT'S A HAMBURGER!" Harold told him.

"Will you two little babies stop bickering?!" Jo asked them irritably, "I love it when people like you fight, but this? This is just sad!"

"And it's giving me a headache!" Dakota whined, "And I can't have that!"

"SHUT UP!" they all yelled at her.

"What is your guys' problem?" Dakota asked, "Don't you care about looking awesome! From what it looks like, it doesn't!"

"Well it isn't important, little miss whiny ass!" Jo snapped, "_We_ have a challenge to win!"

"How do you know it's a challenge?" DJ asked her suspiciously.

"You couldn't tell?!" Harold snapped, "Why else would we've been knocked out?! Don't be dense anymore! It is insulting my intelligence! GOSH!"

"Pfft! Hate to ruin your parade Harold, but I'm afraid that you insult yourself," Jo told him.

"That isn't even possible!" Harold snapped.

"Well it is now!" Jo smirked.

"Can we get out of here?" Dakota asked, "I don't like it in here!"

"Sure," they shrugged and everyone went outside.

**Confessionals**

**Dakota: **"I really regret signing up for this show! Why couldn't I have just been patient and waited for Cory Monteith to die! Then I could've been the star of Glee! Instead, I'm stuck here with a bunch of annoying people that don't have any style!"

**Jo:** "Harold seriously needs to grow a back bone or at least stop correcting people and calling them idiots when he is the biggest idiot!"

**Harold: **"I feel bad for my team because they are all so stupid to even realize it! I hope they will become smarter, but none of them will ever become as smart as me because I am just pure genius!"

**DJ: **"Harold needs to shut up! He is clearly annoying everyone here! Next time we lose, I'm pretty everyone will be voting for him!"

*static*

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO- Katie, Sammyoe, Sierra, Duncan**

"OMG Sierra! I think we are in Paris!" Katie squealed.

"I HATE PARIS! CODY WAS MEAN TO ME THERE!" Sierra shouted scaring Katie.

"That's like totally mean to yell at me you know!" Katie snapped

"No it isn't!" Sierra shouted, "It is mean that Blaineley put Cody on the same team as that demon!"  
"You mean Heather?" Katie asked confusedly.

"NO! I am talking about He Who Must Not Be Named!" Sierra told her.

"I don't understand," Katie said and Sierra was about ready to explode.

"She's obviously talking about Voldemort from Harry Potter," Sammyoe said, "He is also known as You Know Who! He isn't competing in this season; I think he is in the next season where Chris replaces us all with a bunch suckers!"

_Silence_

"Chris replaces us?" Katie asked and everyone's faces paled.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something else," Sammyoe apologized.

"That's a relief because I am the best person on the show!" Duncan boasted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sierra growled, glaring at the delinquent.

"That I am better than everyone!" Duncan smirked, "People write whole entire fanfics dedicated to me and Courtney, me and Gwen, or some other person. Plus I got 4th in season one, won season two, got 5th in season three, and got my own cameo appearance where I got to blow up Mount Chris-more!"

Katie, Sierra, and Sammyoe were all glaring at him. Duncan didn't seem to care.

"This is for Courtney fans out there!" Sierra yelled and kicked him in the balls with all of her might. He fell over, wincing in pain.

"And this is because I shipped Gwent!" Katie shouted and slapped him in the face.

"And this is because….I wanted to do something too!" Sammyoe and pounded his fists on Duncan's head, "So what do we do now? Chris never told us the challenge."

"Maybe we have to sacrifice one of our teammates by throwing them in that giant volcano!" Katie said jumping up and down while clapping her hands like a cheerleader.

"There's a volcano?" Sierra asked in alarm, "What if it erupts?"

"Guys, we are in Pompeii," Sammyoe announced, "Why else would there be a volcano? We couldn't be in Hawaii or else we'd be in a shack. Plus, this is probably the challenge and since Chris is a dick, the volcano is going to erupt any time now!"

"WHAT?!" they all shouted fearfully.

"I agree with Katie, we should sacrifice someone as long as it isn't Codykins!" Sierra said.

"Cody isn't on our team you retard!" Duncan yelled at her, "And I know for a fact that they didn't sacrifice people to the volcano. They stayed in their houses to die!"

"So who should we sacrifice?" Sammyoe asked, ignoring Duncan. Katie and Sierra smirked at Duncan.

"You guys couldn't possibly be thinking about sacrificing me to the volcano," Duncan said nervously, "I won't allow it! Can't we just work something out?"

"I don't think so!" Katie said swaying her hips.

"It's time to say bye, bye, bye Duncan!" they all said and tackled him. Then they started carrying him to the volcano.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Duncan wailed, "Somebody, help meeeee!" **[2]**

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"I can't believe that Duncan couldn't see that coming! I mean he is being a huge asshole and he thinks that we'd worship him! Well, hardcore Gwencan fans, I want them to break up! They both suck balls, but Gwen deserves a lot better than him, but she isn't good enough for my Codykins!"

**Katie: **"Oh my gosh that was sooo much fun! Duncan totally deserves that! I hope that he doesn't survive like Ezekiel! Wait till Sadie hears about- oh wait Sadie isn't my friend anymore." (Sighs) "That's a darn shame. Maybe I can get her to be my friend again!"

**Sammyoe: **"My first strategy: act like Duncan's friend and ditch him at the final seven. My second strategy: stay away from that dick and vote for him every time we lose!"

**Duncan: **"HOW DARE THEY TREAT ME LIKE THIS?! They are going to get it!"

*static*

**The Butt Kickers- Owen, LeShawna, Chrissie**

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen cheered startling LeShawna and Chrissie. They only had a group of three because their team had one less person.

"What is it, Owen?" LeShawna asked, kind of annoyed that Owen was screaming.

"Nothing, I just like cheering like that!" Owen said.

"Could you quiet down? My head still hurts!" Chrissie asked Owen.

"But you're kind of mean like Heather," Owen said, "And Heather's mean!"  
"Dude, you mentioned that twice and everyone already knows that!" LeShawna said.

"Oh yeah," Owen said, "So where are we?"

"Well, there's a bunch of other houses and a volcano," Chrissie said.

"Say WHAT?!" LeShawna asked fearfully.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Owen wailed and started running around like he had earlier. This was clearly annoying the two girls. Eventually, Chrissie punched him. Somehow, this made Owen lose his balance and he started rolling around the house. Soon, he rolled into a wall and he weighed so much that he broke through the wall and started rolling out in the open. Chrissie and LeShawna looked out of the hole he made. 5 minutes later, lava splashed up out of the volcano and the two exchanged confused glances. Owen must've fell in.

**Confessionals**

**LeShawna: **"What the hell was that?!"

**Chrissie: **"Even though Owen just died, he was annoying the crap out of me!"

**Owen: **"That was so mean of Chrissie to do that! At least it was fun, but it was still mean!"

*static*

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns- Tyler, B, Lindsay, Sam**

"Great! I'm stuck in a group with idiot Lindsay and Sam the fat ass couch potato!" B grumbled, "Tyler is the best person in this group not including myself!"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lindsay asked, "Does it mean that I'm pretty?"

B rolled his eyes at this, "Sure it does!"

"Yeah, it means were pretty," Sam said, "I'm not stupid B! Also, do you have a hot girlfriend? I don't think so!"  
"Well, I have Dawn," B said.

"And she is creepy," Sam said shuddering, "She keeps telling me to get outside and enjoy the sunshine instead of playing videogames!"

"I see you're point, Dawn is creepy and not to mention annoying!" B said.

"Then why are you dating her?" Tyler asked confusedly.

"Because I think Scott likes her and if I'm dating her, then he can't have her!" B said.

Then out of nowhere, a huge lava covered rock came through the roof of the house. Everyone stared at it in shock.

"Lookie! A beach ball!" Lindsay cheered, "We should so play volleyball with it or was it called bolleyball?"

B groaned, "That isn't a beach ball, it's is a rock covered in lava you idiot!"

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay said giggling, "I forgot! Sorry!"

B facepalmed, "Let's just get out of here before another rock goes through the roof!"

"Yeah sure," Sam said blankly and lazily walked out the door.

**Confessionals**

**B: **"Why am _I_ on the team of idiots? If I were on The Butt Kickers, everyone would be in the palm of my hand, plus I could hang out with Dawn more! Instead, I'm on a team with Lindsay and Sam and other people! Lindsay is manipulating everyone and turning just about everyone against me and it isn't fair!"

**Lindsay: **"So far so good! Everyone is in the palm of my hand. Except for and B and Tyler, but I think I might be able to win the latter back _easily. _He is probably still into me because he thinks I'm hot! All I have to do is make B look even worse and I'll be able to have him in my alliance again. Also, I need to get even more alliances because my one on this team and the other one with Sadie isn't good enough!"

**Sam: **"Tyler's a pretty good guy and Lindsay is nice not to mention hot; don't tell Dakota I said that. But B is annoying. Is he trying to act like Scott in season 4 by taking control? If he is, he is acting a bit too mean. Scott was a little bit nicer. In fact, once B got eliminated and after that one graveyard challenge, we had this really awesome party!"

_Flashback_

_Sam, Lightning, and Scott are all partying. They raided Chef's pantry earlier to get all of the expensive branded snacks. Also, Lightning was playing music on his iPod and for whatever reason; they were all the annoying summer songs like Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson and Wide Awake by Katy Perry. That didn't stop the party from being awesome._

"_That was such a sha-awesome idea sha-Scott!" Lightning said._

_Scott smirked, "Well, we won a challenge finally and that's obviously because Beverly's gone!"_

"_And I thought he was A+," Sam said sadly._

"_Apparently he wasn't," Scott said, shaking his head._

"_Where's sha-Dawn?" Lightning asked._

"_Err, she didn't want to come because she thought all of the noise would bother her little bird friends," Scott lied. The truth was is that he didn't invite Dawn because he thought that her constant aura whispering was annoying and it also freaked him out._

_Then, Brick marched into the room. When everyone took notice of him, they all froze and glared at him._

"_Hello men, I'm your new teammate!" Brick said._

"_How can we be so sure?" Scott asked._

"_Because nobody got eliminated on our team," Brick said, "Originally, I volunteered to leave, but Chris said instead of someone getting eliminated, they'd join the other team."_

"_But someone sha-had to sha-take the sha-hurl-of-shame!" Lightning protested._

"_Oh yeah, Dakota did," Brick answered._

"_DAKOTA!" Sam shouted. He was tempted to run out of the room to see if she was alright, but didn't._

"_Also, this party must end," Brick added, "We need to sleep to win the next challenge. _

_Everyone groaned. _

_End_

**Sam: **"That was a pretty fun party, but Brick had to ruin that!"

**Tyler: **"I really do not want to be in the alliance with B anymore! I have a bad feeling about him! He called his girlfriend creepy and his is only dating her because he wants to make someone jealous! That isn't right!"

**Scott: **"I don't like Dawn so the joke is on you, B! You're dating the weirdo now!"

*static*

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO! Zoey, Anne Maria, Courtney, Gwen**

"BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Courtney screeched at Gwen.

"VITO STEALA!" Anne Maria screamed at Zoey.

"I haven't heard this before!" Gwen said rolling her eyes, "Oh wait I heard that once or was it twice. Oh no, it was a million times…this season!"

"Yeah guys! Why can't you just let it go!?" Zoey asked, "We need to all get along?"

"Dis ain't Disna World!" Anne Maria snapped, "We ain't forced ta dress upp as a fat mwice or an ugla princesses!"

"Plus, this is reality TV you idiot!" Courtney told her, "What do you _think_ all of those shows are about?!"

"It is about people fighting!" Zoey answered, "The lesson in it all is that everyone should always get along and if someone is mean, they should go to jail or bad things should happen to them so everyone can laugh at them!"

"There is no lesson!" Gwen shouted, "It is made for people's entertainment! Also, you aren't the nice person, _you're_ the bad person!"

"Nu uh!" Zoey disagreed, "I was the nicest person on the whole show!"

"I actually have to agree with the witch on this one," Courtney admitted.

"Gotheh gotta gwood point!" Anne Maria said.

"What? I didn't even do anything wrong!" Zoey wailed, "Everyone is mean to me!"

"You don't get it Zoey, do you?" Gwen sighed, "You were constantly whining and whining about not having any friends! But when some people tried to reach out to you, you weren't nice at all! Dawn tried to be your friend and you shoved her away. Dakota tried to be your friend, but you eliminated her with the lousy excuse of not wanted to get hurt. Plus, whenever you got 'bullied' and left in the dirt, you thought that it was unfair and that they shouldn't laugh at you. What did you do when Anne Maria was eliminated, you all were saluting to Brick, but you didn't say goodbye to Anne Maria. If you decided to quit, because of a diamond, you'd expect people to say goodbye to you like they said goodbye to the other person. And when Scott ended up in the trauma chair mainly because of something you did, you laugh! When he was laughing at you, you were probably thinking he was heartless. What do you think _he_ was thinking when you guys were laughing at him? You aren't Little Miss Sweetheart Zoey!"

"Well, you're the one to talk!" Zoey yelled, "You laughed when Heather got her head shaved and you didn't care about Courtney when you and Duncan kissed!"

"Really?" Gwen asked, "Heather and I have had a never-ending war since day one! What we do to each is almost normal now! Plus, I didn't shave her head, Chef did! _You _hurt the antagonist of your season, I didn't, she got herself humiliated! I pushed Heather away, but you went nuts and nearly killed him over a dumb necklace that could be fixed with superglue! And you don't know how bad I feel about kissing Duncan, especially because Courtney won't forgive me no matter what I do! I am nothing like you Zoey so stop trying to compare us to each other!"

"Wow…" Anne Maria said blankly.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **"After Gwen told Zoey all of that, I almost wanted to forgive her. _Almost._

**Anne Maria: **"Yuuuss! I am nu longer alune aboot mah opinion of dat reed head!"

**Gwen: **(sighs) "I'm probably going to get a lot of hate from Zoey fans that I did just the same thing. Wait, does Zoey even have any fans?"

**Zoey: **"Everyone on my team is so mean! I should've signed up for that Hannah Montana thing. They were looking for a new person to be on the show in Miley's place because I don't even know what happened to her! I could've been Zoey Montana!"  
*static*

**The Butt Kickers- Eva, Izzy, Justin, Noah**

"I mean I don't get why people don't think I'm hot anymore!" Justin whined.

"Anymore? You never _were_ hot!" Noah shouted and Justin started sobbing.

"Yay! Noah!" Izzy cheered, "You agree about Justin!"

"But I'm as cool as Robin Thicke!" Justin protested.

"Oh really?" Eva asked him, "Do you want to know how Blurred Lines would be like if you were singing it instead of Robin Thicke?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Justin said.

**Blurred Lines- the Justin version**

**Warning: This is how Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke would be like if Justin were the singer. If you haven't already heard of the song or seen the music video, I suggest you don't listen to it or watch the video because they both suck, but you can do so if you really want to. It'd save confusion, but it is horrible! If you seriously do not feel like reading this, you can skip over it because it doesn't have any effect on the plot. I had to do this though! I'm surprised nobody else has down this yet. Anyways, here it is…**

(They obviously aren't in Pompeii, but they are in a white room.)

#Justin

(Also, things are getting hashtagged!)

(Justin is hugging onto Noah, who is trying to get him off him. Noah keeps telling him that he is straight, but Justin ignores him.)

Lightning: (who is in the video for whatever reason is standing by Izzy who is holding a goat.) "This song sha-totally sucks!"

(Noah is still trying to get away from Justin, but nothing seems to work.)

#Creep

(Scene changes. Chef, who was also in the video, was staring at the goat.)

(Then everyone starts dancing. Everyone is Justin, Noah, Izzy, Eva, Lightning, and Chef. Justin is wearing a suit with sunglasses. Noah is dressed in white. Izzy and Eva are too, but their clothes are skimpier and they are wearing gold jewelry. Chef is wearing a suit with sunglasses, but still has his chef hat on. Lightning is wearing a silver outfit.)

Lightning: "This song sha-totally sucks!"

(Izzy starts holding her ears.)

(Noah is dancing and Justin tries to get him again, but he pushes him away and yells, "I'm straight!")

#Creep

(Noah mouths help me with a pleading look.)

#Help me

(Chef is continuing to dance, but he is dancing like a crazy person.)

(Izzy and Eva start to walk away from Justin. Justin grabs Eva's shoulder, but she knees him in the balls. Justin clutches them in pain.)

#nut shot

Justin: "Come over here, if you want to get raped-"

(Lightning is sitting by Noah and Izzy. Noah is holding the goat.)

Lightning: "Hey girl, sha-come here!"

(It goes back to Justin who is now standing by Chef who has his arms crossed against his chest. Eva comes walking in, holding a giant dice above her head.)

Justin: "-by a creepy wannabe Timberlake!"

(Now, Justin is dancing by Noah.)

Justin: "Maybe I'm going deaf….or maybe I'm just high."

(Noah edges away from him.)

Justin: "But no means yes in my miiiiiiiiinnnndd!"

(It goes to Lightning who is by Eva who is on a bike.)

Lightning: "This song sha-totally sucks!"

(Eva is now standing by Justin.)

Justin: "This song and video will make you want to take a-"

(Eva rolls her eyes.)

(It goes to everyone dancing.)

Justin: "-knife that is really dull-"

(Justin is now standing somewhere else where Noah is walking by him with Eva following him.)

Justin: "-and shove it in your trachea!"

(Everyone is back together and they are all dancing again.)

Justin: "So overhyped it's absurd-"

#Overhyped

(Justin is now back to standing next to Eva.)

Justin: "-It makes me seem like a huge perv!"

(Starts playing with Eva's hair.)

Eva: "Because you _are_ a huge perv!"

(She shoves Justin off her.)

Justin: "And now it's time for stupid hashtags-"

#Justin

(Justin once again is trying to get with Noah who is shouting, "What don't you get? I'M STRAIGHT!")

Justin: "That say my first name-"

(Justin is standing by Eva, now. She rolls her eyes. Justin turns to her.)

Justin: "-it's extremely lame!"

(Eva turns away.)

(Then, Noah and Eva start dancing around him.)

Justin: "Here's what they should say….I'm a douchebag-"

#Douchebag

(Justin is trying to get with Noah…again. Noah keeps shaking head no.)

(Scene changes to Izzy running by him.)

Justin: "-Who thinks he's so smooth!"

(Izzy runs off, but Noah and Eva come and start dancing around him again.)

(Then, everyone comes in and starts dancing, except for Justin.)

Justin: "Everyone is dancing…except for me; I'm way too cool!"

#douchebag

Justin: "I'm going blind-"

(Justin is now sitting by Izzy and Chef. Izzy is holding the goat.)

(Then Chef leaves. Noah comes in and the two start dancing around Justin.)

Justin: "-that's my excuse when-"

(Noah walks away, but Brick who happens to be a police officer walks in. Izzy grabs him and brings him to Justin.)

Justin: "-When I'm accused of-"

(Justin takes off his sunglasses and makes it look like he is blind. Brick gives him an understanding look. Izzy is shocked and starts yelling at him.)

Justin: "-molesting woman!"

(Justin is standing by Eva again.)

#scumbag

Justin: "'Cause I'm a scumbag!"

(Eva gives him a 'you just realized that, didn't you' look.)

(Scene changes to Eva back on the bike, Izzy and Lightning playing with two giant die, Chef dancing around with a hairbrush, and Noah swinging around a whip.)

Justin: "Who wrote this concept?

Nothing happening makes any damn sense!"

(It goes to Noah who is lying down on his stomach. Lightning is nearby. There is a toy car on Noah's rear.)

Lightning: "There's a sha-car on your butt!"

(Noah gives a 'wtf' look.)

(Scene changes to Izzy sitting on a stool and Chef dancing around like an idiot with the hairbrush in his hand.)  
Lightning: "Now let's watch sha-Chef dance-"

(He starts brushing Izzy's hair. She is tempted to punch him.)

Lightning: "-like a dirty old man who just shit in his pants!"

(Scene changes to Izzy holding the goat and Lightning is standing right there.)

Lightning: "I really want to f*ck this goat!"

(Scene changes to Izzy, Noah, and Eva dancing behind Justin.)

Justin: "Now here's a crappy-"

(Justin moves over to Noah.)

Justin: "-attempt at funny-"

(Justin is trying not to laugh.)

Justin: "What rhymes with funny?"

(Noah gives Justin a hard glare.)

Noah: "A lot of stuff, idiot!"

(Scene changes to Izzy humping a stuffed dog. Justin is looking at her weirdly.)

Justin: "What the hell is wrong with this red head?"

#wtf

Justin: "humping a stuff dog."

(Scene changes to Justin by Eva who turns away from him.)

Justin: "Could this video-"

(Justin is licking a chocolate ice cream cone.)

#gross

Justin: "-get anymore wrong?"

(scene changes to Izzy dancing and Justin walks up to her.)

Justin: "Hey come here girl! I have a big D!"

(Izzy gives Justin a bored look.)

Izzy: "If a guy has to say that, it must be small and diseased!"

(Izzy points to the balloons behind her. Justin turns to see that the balloons read 'Justin has a HIV D')

Lightning: "Your ass just got sha-served!"

(Scene changes to everyone dancing behind Chef and Lightning.)

Chef: "Somebody please tell me!"

#Justin

(Justin is dragging Eva by her ponytail.)

Chef: "What the hell am I doing in this vid I mean!"

(back to everyone dancing behind Chef and Lightning.)

Chef: "Went to hanging out with Al the Playa to pretending to like Izzy!"

(He starts brushing Izzy's hair and she shoves him away.)

Chef: "And why the hell is Lightning here?"

(Lightning is dancing around with a huge goofy smile on his face.)

Chef: "He wasn't ever and isn't even on this team! This song already sucks, but it just got worse!"

#Justin

(Chef goes to Justin)

Chef: "Come on man! Quit hashtagging your name!"

(Heather runs into the room and everyone looks at her in pure shock. This is because she is pregnant. She is wearing a white dress and her hair is in a ponytail.)

Heather: "Justin you asshole! I'm pregnant with your baby!"

(Justin moves back. Izzy, Noah, and Eva glare at him. Chef and Lightning keep dancing.)

#screwed

Heather: "Even though I said no, you knocked me up anyway!"

Justin: "But the lines were blurred!"

(Chef and Lightning are oblivious to the situation and continue to dance.)

Heather: "They totally were not! You're just a bastard!"

(She knees him in the crotch.)

#Nut shot

(Harold comes in dressed as a police officer with a gun in his hand. There are number symbols on his sleeves of his shirt.)

Harold: "Ok that's enough! Everyone freeze!"

(Everyone freezes.)

Lightning: "Who the hell is this sha-schmuck?"

(Izzy slips away)

#busted

Harold: I am a hashtag cop! This hashtag abuse-"

(Justin gulps)

Harold: "-is against the law!"

#Justin

Harold: 'I'm not kidding!"

Justin: "Someone turn this shit off!"

Harold: "I am warning you, stop or I will shoot!"

(Izzy comes back with the goat.)

#goat

Harold: "IDIOT! That's it!"

(Harold shoots Justin, but surprisingly he isn't that injured. Then DJ walks in.)

DJ: "Lightning, hands up!"

Lightning: "What the hell did I sha-do?!"

DJ: "You're under arrest!"

(Lightning gets really irritated.)

Lightning: "FOR SHA-WHAT?!"

DJ: "For soliciting got sex!"

(His partner Geoff comes in.)

Geoff: "Put your hands behind your head!"

(Then Chris comes in.)

Chris: "Justin, you are dead!"

(Everyone gasps.)

Lightning: "Who the f*ck is this sha-dude?!"

Chris: "This is my daughter!"

(He points at Heather and Justin gulps)

Chris: "You got her pregnant!"

(Justin looks like he is going to say something, but doesn't.)

Chris: "TIME TO MEET MY FIST JERK!"

(Justin gasps and Chris and Heather looks surprised. Chris punches him in the face, knocking him out.)

(Everyone is gone except for Chris and Justin. Justin is still unconscious and Chris is smirking. Chris tickles his neck and Justin wakes up to see Chris.)

Justin: "What the hell?!"

Chris: "Payback's a bitch!"

(Justin looks horrified.)

#owned

**[3]**

"That sounds like a good video to me," Justin said, "Too bad Alejandro wasn't in it!"

"That video sounds horrible!" Noah shrieked, "And I'm pretty sure he didn't learn anything."

"SO I SPENT ALL THAT PRECIOUS TIME EXPLAINING THAT TO HIM FOR NOTHING?!" Eva yelled.

"Don't worry Evvie!" Izzy said, "I can deal with him!"

Izzy then slapped him on the back hard. Somehow, she hit him so hard that he was sent flying towards the volcano. In fact, it was certain that he did go into the volcano. Noah and Eva looked horrified, but Izzy was cheering.

"Yay! I hated him!" Izzy cheered, "We should throw a party!"

"After we get out of here," Noah said after hearing some rumbling coming from the volcano, "It is going to erupt any time now! We need to try to find a boat and escape!"

"LET'S RUN!" Eva yelled and they started going away from the volcano.

**Confessionals**

**Izzy: **"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Justin is finally dead!"

**Justin: **(looks into a mirror hopefully, but starts crying) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just got uglier! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
*static*

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns- Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Geoff**

"Let's keep going!" Beth ordered. Bridgette was falling behind because she had Brick on her back.

"Brick, could you please get off my back?" Bridgette asked, "It is slowing us down!"

"NO!" Brick yelled, "I do not want to!"

"Brick, listen to Bridgette," Geoff told him.

"I don't want to so I am not gonna!" Brick snapped.

"That's it young man! When we get back, you're going to your room," Bridgette said, "For 5 minutes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" Brick wailed.

"Well you should've listened to her!" Geoff said, "Then you wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Okay," Brick said.

"Are you guys _done_ yet?" Beth asked irritably, "WE have teammates to find!"  
"Beth is right," Bridgette said, "We need to find the rest of our teammates!"  
"Who is that up ahead?" Geoff asked pointing to what looked like B.

"LINDSAY! QUIT BEING STUPID!" B yelled.

"Aw, you think I'm super?" Lindsay asked, "That is so nice Beverly!"  
"Heh! Heh! She finally got your name right!" Sam chuckled.

"IT'S B!" he roared.

"You are _just_ like Mildred!" Lindsay said sweetly, "You both have fake names!"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT PHONEY!" B snapped angrily.

"You kind of are," Tyler said, "You have fake names, you are wannabes, you are desperate, and you are fat!"

"I'M NOT FAT!" B yelled, "That's it you are out of the alliance!"

Once he said that, he realized that everyone heard them, including Beth, Brick, Bridgette, and Geoff. Everyone was shocked. B quickly came up with something.

"I was just practicing for a musical Tyler and I are going to perform in after the show," B said, "Right?"

B shot Tyler a cold glare and he quickly nodded his head and added, "It's called 'You are Out of the Alliance!'"

"You're out of the alliance," B and Tyler sang, "You are out of the alliance! You are O-U-T of the alliance!" **[4]**

Everyone stared at them weirdly.

"Whatever, we have to find, Jo, Dakota, DJ, and Harold," Beth said.

"We started to do that," Sam sighed, "We didn't get anywhere because B kept on yelling at Lindsay."

"Well maybe if we search together, we'll be able to find them," Bridgette said.

Then, the volcano rumbled loudly. Everyone was so scared that they left the other group of four behind.

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"We're in a musical called 'You are Out of the Alliance?' Who would fall for that?! Clearly everyone on our team!"

**B: **"That was a close one! When we get out of here, Tyler is definitely out of the alliance!"

**Beth: **"It was pretty bad that we left four of our teammates behind, but there is no way I am getting covered in lava!"

*static*

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO- Duncan, Katie, Sammyoe, and Sierra**

"Yay! We are almost to the top!" Katie cheered, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh come on guys!" Duncan protested, "Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

"Well, you are the best person on the show," Sierra said, "You'll probably survive!"

"Guys, it isn't that I don't want to throw Duncan in the volcano or anything, but I think going up to the volcano is a bad idea!" Sammyoe said.

"None of us died in season 3!" Katie chirped.

"Not even Ezekiel, who actually went into it or Alejandro how got covered in lava!" Sierra added.

"But Ezekiel is indestructible!" Duncan complained.

"And you aren't?" Sierra sneered, "I thought you were perfect!"

"What?! I _am_!" Duncan shouted.

"Well, we are here!" Katie announced and Duncan gulped.

"Guys, I still think this is a bad idea!" Sammyoe yelled, but Sierra ignored him.

"We throw him in on three!" Katie said, "ONE!"

Then Katie threw him in the volcano. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only person who was holding Duncan. Sierra and Sammyoe were also holding Duncan, but they didn't let go. Since the two of them couldn't hold Duncan's weight, they stumbled and they both fell into the volcano with Duncan.

"Oopsie!" Katie giggled, "I forgot we were letting go on three!"

Unfortunately for her, Sammyoe was right, it was a horrible idea to go by the volcano because it starting rumbling and it finally erupted. Katie got covered in lava and died.

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: **"Was that even worth it?! They just died too! That was so pointless!"

**Sammyoe: **"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!"

*static*

**The Butt Kickers- Cody, Dawn, Ezekiel, Heather**

"The volcano just erupted!" Dawn shrieked.

"_Now_ you tell us!" Heather yelled, "We need to move and find a boat or something!"

"What about everyone else?' Cody asked.

"Forget about them!" Heather snapped, "They aren't important!"

"But they are our teammates eh!" Ezekiel protested.

"Who are going to die!" Heather shot back, "Let's move!"

They all started running until they saw a dock. There were three boats anchored right by there. One was blue, one was pink, and another was green.

"They are the colors of each team!" Dawn realized.

"No duh!" Heather shouted, "Let's get in!"

"Guys! Guys! I found Heather!" a voice cheered.

"Is that Izzy?" Cody asked, "It sounded just like her!"

"Izzy I am!" she said, "And I also bring Noah and Eva!"

"Help. Me." Noah pleaded.

"Let's get on the boat!" Eva said, "I'm not turning into Darth Vader, you hear me?"

"WAIT!" another voice shouted, "You aren't leaving without us!"

It was Chrissie and LeShawna.

"Didn't we have more teammates, eh?" Ezekiel wondered.

"Owen was being stupid," LeShawna explained, "Somehow, he ended up in the volcano when Chrissie punched him to make him stop being ridiculous!"  
"Izzy managed to get Justin in the volcano," Noah said.

"It'd be nice to talk about our teammates' deaths," Heather said, "How about we wait until we get on the boat and sail off?!"

"She has a point," Cody admitted.

Everyone on the boat with Heather being first. Dawn was last in line and was about to step on the boat when Heather stopped her.

"Why are you stopping me?" Dawn asked her.

"Why can't you just mind read it?" Heather sneered.

"There is nothing about it on your aura!" Dawn protested.

"Well, in case you don't know, you are going to have to swim!" Heather announced.

"Heather that's ridiculous-"Chrissie tried telling her.

"Shut up!" Heather yelled, "She is not getting on the boat!"

"Why not?" Dawn trembled.

"Because you are completely useless!" Heather said, "You just tell us stuff to embarrass us, but when it is actually important, you can't tell us!"

Heather shoved Dawn away making her fall back on the deck.

"We are leaving now!" Heather snapped and started rowing. Not only that, she put up the sail so the wind could carry them if there was any.

"Heather! We need to go back for our teammate!" LeShawna told her.

"Please! She was deadweight anyways!" Heather said.

"BUT SHE IS OUR TEAMMATE!" Eva shouted, "What happens if this is all just a challenge and there's a penalty for every player we lose?"

"Well, it wouldn't be my fault!" Heather said, "It'd be your guys fault because you lost Justin and Owen!"

"But you still deliberately pushed away Dawn, eh," Ezekiel pointed out.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Heather shrieked.

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **"Well it looks like Heather hasn't learnt anything over the past seasons. We don't like her because she was a bitch and it seemed like she understood that. Now that Al is gone, she went back to her normal self!"

**Heather: **"Well you can't blame me! I can't help that my team is full of idiots! They deserved to be pushed around by me! I am going to be the leader and make us unstoppable!"

**Dawn: **(looks like she is on the verge of tears) "Well, Heather must really not like me for the way I am. I'm used to it, but she is just pushing it too far! She is rude to everyone just because she thinks too much of herself and thinks too less of everyone else! But she despises me even more then she hates LeShawna and Gwen combined! And this is for something I can't control!" (Sighs)

*static*

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns- Dakota, DJ, Harold, and Jo**

"Let's keep it moving!" Jo ordered while running. The rest of the team wasn't doing so well. Dakota was panting and finally gave up on running so she started walking and playing on her phone. DJ and Harold were still bickering about something; nobody knew what anymore, but it seemed to be about Transformers or something. Jo sighed.

"Okay _that's_ enough!" Jo yelled at the two boys, "If you guys don't stop bickering, I am going to leave one of you behind and that'd be Harold!"

"GOSH! Why me?" Harold complained, "I'm the smartest person here, idiot!"

"This is why people don't like you!" DJ told him.

"They don't like me because they are too stupid to realize how awesome I am!" Harold said.

"That's it!" Jo yelled and shoved Harold back. Then she went to Dakota, "Are you coming?"

"My feet hurt so I don't want to run!" Dakota complained.

"For crying out loud!" Jo groaned and grabbed Dakota, slinging the fame-monger over her shoulder.

"Take it easy!" Dakota said, "I need to get my phone!"

"There isn't any time!" DJ told her, "Besides, I'm pretty sure this is all fake."

"GOSH!" Harold yelled from a distance, "My hand is on fire it burns!"

"Okay, this is real," DJ gulped and started sprinting to the dock, "Guys, there is a boat here!"

"Well what are you waiting for, get in!" Jo shouted while still carrying Dakota.

"But I don't know which one, the blue one with a bunch of nines on it or the pink one!" DJ whined.

"It is obviously the pink one because the color pink is prettier than blue," Dakota said and Jo rolled her eyes.

"Wait up!" Beth yelled from a distance.

"There you guys are!" Jo said, "We were wondering what happened to the rest of our team. We found the boat, get in!"

"We found a goat?!" Lindsay said excitedly, "Goats are soo cute!"

"That isn't important, get in the boat!" Jo ordered.

"Kay-kay!" Lindsay giggled and the whole team got in.

"Wait, where's Harold?" Bridgette asked.

"He wouldn't shut up," DJ started.

"So I shoved him away," Jo finished, "He was going to give me headache so I had to leave him!"

"Well, he was pretty annoying!" Tyler said.

"Yeah," Geoff agreed.

"Okay, let's start rowing or put up the sail," Jo said, "I don't even know what type of boat this is. Chris certainly couldn't make up his mind so he included both."

Then they started going farther and farther away from the city. None of them realized that Dawn was still there on the deck.

**Confessionals**

**Jo: **"Was it wrong to leave Harold behind, yes, but he was being extremely annoying and I told him to stop! I am surprised Brick-for-Brains didn't start whining about it!"

**Brick: **(is sobbing) "THIS ISN'T FAIR! BRIDGETTE AND GEOFF ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO MY ROOM FOR 5 MINUTES! 5 MINUTES! AND JO LEFT HAROLD BEHIND! WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Harold: **"I can't believe those idiots left me behind! GOSH! They must be a lot stupider than I thought!"

*static*

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers NO- Lightning, Sadie, Mike**

"Sha-boom! Sha-Lightning! Sha-awesomeness!" Lightning cheered as they were running for their lives.

"Shut up! You are being extremely annoying!" Sadie shouted, "How could anyone put up with you?"

"Because I'm sha-Lightning!" he said.

Mike couldn't take it anymore so Tiffany regained control, "You know, you aren't as tough as you think! You are just extremely annoying and stupid! You could never be on a pro football team because you have to be smarter for that! You aren't smart at all so you can never ever be on a team!"

"I don't think it works like that," Sadie sighed.

"Try telling that to him!" Tiffany smirked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lightning wailed, "Tiffany is sha-mean! I hope you go to sha-jail!"

"We all want her to go to jail, we all do," Sadie told him.

"Well at least I'm popular!" Tiffany sneered.

"SHUT UP!" someone yelled from a distance, "Heather said that in season 1! Why would you ever bring back that quote?!"

"Is that Gwen?" Sadie wondered.

She was right. It was Gwen along with Courtney, Anne Maria, and Zoey.

"Is this everyone?" Gwen asked, "We are missing Duncan, Katie, Sierra, Sammyoe, and Trent."

"Sha-Trent sha-jumped in the volcano," Lightning said, "Lightning wanted to too, but Sadie and sha-Mike wouldn't sha-let me!"

"Ya ain't gonna joomp een a volceena eva!" Anne Maria snapped at him.

"Wait, did you say Mike is here?" Zoey said excitedly.

"He _was _here," Tiffany smirked, "But then I took control so I'm going to be here for a while!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

While the two were fighting, the remaining members left to find a way to escape, assuming that they'd follow along. It was the opposite. They continued bickering and a wave of lava came, killing them.

Back with the rest of the team, things were going well until Gwen noticed that the two weren't coming.

"Guys, something happened to Zoey and Mike!" she exclaimed.

"But we didn't like Zoey!" Courtney pointed out.

"But we actually liked Mike," Sadie pointed out.

"Boot he eez dat stoopid personality of hiz!" Anne Maria told them.

"Let's sha-win!" Lightning cheered, "Lightning sees a sha-boat!"

"Well let's get to it!" Courtney snapped and ran to the boat, "Everyone, get on before we get burnt and die!"

Everyone quickly went on the boat, put the sail up, and also started rowing. Four of the five were rowing furiously. The fifth person, Courtney, wasn't doing anything apart from yelling at her team.

"ROW!" Courtney ordered, "ROW! ROW! ROW! ROW!"

Everyone did so getting away from the city that was now covered in lava killing anyone who hadn't already died from either suffocation or getting burnt.

**Confessionals**

**Tiffany: **"I can't believe I let that red head distract me! Thanks to her, we could've lost!"

**Sadie: ** "This went downhill fast!"

*static*

**Control Room**

"Well it looks like the challenge is over!" Chris said to Scott.

"I thought it just started," Scott said sarcastically.

Chris ignored him, "They'll be waking up soon."

"Or now," Scott said as everyone started waking up.

"What happened?" Heather groaned.

"You had a challenge where you had to escape the fall of Pompeii!" Chris explained, "I'll tell you the results once everyone wakes up in the real world!"

Soon, everyone was awake and unhooked from the machine. Everyone was by their teams. Chris was smiling sadistically and Scott was by him.

"And the winner of the challenge is…." Chris said.

"Us, right?" Heather said rather rudely.

"…not the Butt Kickers!" Chris announced.

"GREAT!" Heather shouted, "This everyone's fault except for mine!"

"But you were the one who shoved Dawn off the boat eh," Ezekiel pointed out.

"Well, she is deadweight anyways," Heather said back.

Dawn didn't say anything.

"Don't get too worried Heather because you got second!" Chris announced, "You managed to avoid elimination!"

Everyone on their team cheered, except for Heather who was pouting that they didn't get first.

"What are you all cheering about?" Tiffany asked, "The fact that you guys got your ass whipped by us?"

"Actually, Tiffany, you guys lost terribly," Chris told them, "You guys managed to lose seven of your teammates!"

"SEVEN?!" Trent roared, "SEVEN?! I WANT NINE!"

"Well tough luck, Elvis!" Duncan sneered, "It is too late to change the past!"

"BUT I WANT TO!" Trent yowled and started ranting about it. Courtney got so annoyed that she grabbed a baseball bat Scott happened to be holding for whatever reason and whacked Trent on the head ten times, knocking him unconscious.

"Wait a second, if they didn't win, then that means _we_ won!" Beth said and everyone on You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns started cheering.

"And it is all because of my smartness," Harold added and everyone glared at him, "What, it's true!"

"Anyways, I decided to give you guys a prize," Chris said, "You each receive a copy of Chris McLean: an autobiography!"

Everyone stated snickering when they saw the book. This is because someone drew a mustache and glasses on him on the cover. When Chris saw this, he became infuriated.

"SCOTT!" Chris shouted, "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY BEAUTIFUL FACE LIKE THAT?!"

"Hey, in my opinion, you look a lot better than you did before!" Scott smirked.

"I would definitely fire you or stop paying you, but I can't!" Chris yelled.

"Well it sucks to be you, McLoser!" Scott said and walked off.

Chris glared at him until he was out of view. Then he turned back to everyone with a smile, "Okay! There will be no prize now because Scott messed up the cover which is the best part of the entire book so You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns only gets the nicest cabin and immunity. And I'll be seeing the Sha-Nine Worshippers NO in an hour at the Elimination Ceremony!"

**Confessionals**

**Sadie: **"Now I can finally get rid of Katie! You don't know _how_ long I wanted to do this!"

**Scott: **"I had to do that! It was payback for making me _read _that entire book earlier!"

*static*

Lindsay made her way to woods where Sadie was already there, sitting on a tree stump.

"So are you going to vote her off tonight?" Lindsay asked.

"Definitely," Sadie said, nodding, "She is so f**king annoying and tonight she will finally leave!"

"Yes! I dislike her too!" Lindsay cheered, "She made _me_ look smart in season one!"

"I know!" Sadie agreed, "A third of the team is already voted for her, I'll just have to convince some other people!"

"That won't be too hard knowing you have people like Lightning and Anne Maria on your team," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I better go," Sadie said and went off with her team.

"I can't believe we lost!" Courtney shouted at Anne Maria, Lightning, and Trent. Anne Maria and Trent were both clutching onto Lightning out of fear.

"Weell we tried and dat's all dat maetturs!" Anne Maria brought up.

"Trying isn't enough!" Courtney snapped, "Now we have to vote off one of our teammates!"

"We sha-should vote off sha-Zoey!" Lightning said.

"Ya!" Anne Maria agreed, "She eez soo annyen!"

"I'd love to vote her off, but Mike is in a bad situation right now and only Zoey can help him," Courtney told them, "How about we vote off Duncan!"

"Hey guys," Sadie said interrupting their meeting, "I see you guys are trying to figure out who to vote off tonight. You are all in alliance, aren't you?"

"SHA-YEP!" Lightning blurted out. Courtney facepalmed.

"Please don't tell anyone," Courtney begged.

"I won't tell anyone if you vote for Katie," Sadie smirked.

"Deal!" Courtney said abruptly.

"Good," Sadie said and walked away, smirking.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **"I may've sounded desperate back there, but I can't have anyone find out about my alliance and voting for Katie is a small price to pay.

**Sadie: **"Way too easy!"

*static*

**Elimination Ceremony**

"These votes _really_ surprise me!" Chris said, "What did they even do?"

Sadie was smirking at Katie who was oblivious to the situation.

"If I call your name, you may receive a marshmallow," Chris said, "If you do not receive a marshmallow, you are out and must go on the Lame-o-Drop-Boat-Hurler-of-shame! The people who are safe are…Anne Maria….

Tiffany…..

Courtney…..

Duncan….

Trent….

Sierra….

Lightning…

Gwen…

Sammyoe…

Zoey…"

Only one marshmallow was left and Katie and Sadie remained. Sadie looked confident, but Katie looked nervous.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Katie is nervously playing with her fingernails)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Sadie is smirking)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie."

"WHAT?!" Sadie yelled with pure infuriation, "I thought you guys were voting for her!"

"We sha-did," Lightning told her, "We voted for sha-Sadie just like you said!"

"You nimrod! _I'm_ Sadie!" she snapped, "I told you to vote off Katie!"

"Sha-oops," Lightning said sheepishly.

"Whatever, this game was stupid anyways," Sadie grumbled as she stormed away.

Instead of following Sadie to the contraption he yelled, "SCOTT! Where is my hot chocolate?!"

"I'm coming," Scott said carrying a mug and shoved it at the host who managed to catch it.

"There aren't any marshmallows in here!" Chris whined.

"HERE YOU GO THEN!" Scott yelled and dumped a bag of marshmallows on his head. For whatever reason, they were burning hot and gooey.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!" Chris squealed and started running around, "That's it! Sadie, you are also an intern!"

"Why?" Sadie asked, "I was looking forward to going to the Playa!"

"You need to keep this guy in place!" Chris said, pointing at Scott, "If I am stuck with him for the rest of the season, I am going to die!"

"Fine," Sadie groaned, "I'll be your stupid intern! You happy?"

"YES!" Chris cheered, "Take that Scott! I got another intern!"

"So," Scott said, "That just means more people to make your life miserable!"

"What? NO!" Chris yelled, "This isn't fair! This isn't fair!"

"It totally is," Sadie smirked, "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Chris gulped and turned to the camera and said, "And that concludes another episode of Total Drama All over Again. Will I be able to make it to next episode? Will anyone else become interns? Probably not. Will You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns win again? Find out next time on Total Drama all Over Again!"

**Votes**

Zoey: Sadie

Anne Maria: Sadie

Sadie: Katie

Katie: Sadie

Mike (Tiffany): Zoey

Courtney: Sadie

Duncan: Katie

Trent: Sadie

Sierra: Katie

Lightning: Sadie

Gwen: Katie

Sammyoe: Katie

Zoey: 1

Katie: 4

**Sadie: 7**

**Eliminated: Staci, Cameron, Alejandro, Scott (intern), Sadie (intern)**

**Teams**

**The Sha-Nine Worshippers: **Zoey, Anne Maria, Katie, Mike (Tiffany), Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Sierra, Lightning, Gwen, Sammyoe

**The Butt Kickers: **Noah, Owen, Cody, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Chrissie, Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn

**You Suck Lipgloss Unicorns: **Tyler, Brick, Bridgette, Jo, B, Beth, Geoff, Dakota, Sam, Lindsay, DJ, Harold.

**[1]** Honey is based off of the character, Honey, from Ouran High School Host Club.

**[2] **That was the ending of Bart Baker's parody of 'What about Love' by Austin Mahone.

**[3]** Bart Baker's parody of 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke

**[4] **Based off of a scene in Monsters Inc.

**So that is another chapter of TDAOA. I hope you liked, even though I kind of rushed it. I have school tomorrow. I wanted to update before I go back. I think I did a pretty good job if you ask me. Next chapter is the Aftermath so it definitely should not be as long. Until next time, which will hopefully be sometime soon!**


End file.
